Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution
by Hokazono Yui Hokuto
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini tingkah laku Hibari terlihat aneh bagi Tsuna dkk Gasp!rupanya Hibari adalah...chap : 06 Ice Skate!
1. Chapter 1

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

By :

Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Disclaimer :

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN belongs to AMANO AKIRA.

Warning :

2718fem!,Romance,MissTypo,Pemakaian EYD yang (sangat)tidak baik dan benar,Hibari's out of character/OOC, slight 8018fem!,6918fem! And D18fem! (o.o") dan gender bending.

True pairing:

27x18fem!

Don't like, don't read it then!

I've been warned you, my lady!

.

.

.

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

Page 01 : What is wrong with me?

SMP Namimori,07:30 AM,Senin,5 Juni.

Pagi yang cerah dikarenakan sorotan senyuman mentari(?) yang tak pernah hentinya menyinari sekolah tercinta Namimori.

Teng Teng

Bunyi bel milik sekolah Namimori bordering keras,menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai dan para siswa dan siswi Namimori telah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran. Sungguh, pagi yang sempurna bagi seluruh murid di Sekolah Namimo-?

"WUGHYAAA…! Ga-gawat udah jam segini! Kita terlambat!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berlari bagaikan seorang pemain Futbal yang memiliki nomor 21 dihelmnya(?).

Well,ngak semua murid Namimori merasa hari ini adalah pagi yang sempurna, marilah kita pantau dengan menggunakan teleskop canggih dengan jarak lihat sejauh 2 Cm(pe-pendek bangets sie?).

"Juudaime! Ma-maafkan kesalahan saya karena tidak membangunkan anda lebih pagi!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut perak yang berlari disampingnya berusaha untuk menyertainya.

"E-eh? Bukan salah Gokudera-kun kok! Ini semua karena Reborn-san yang menyuruhku keliling jalanan ampe subuhtrus Lambo terus saja melompat diranjangku…" (A/N:wuidih! Gile kale tuh bay-#PLAK#)balas pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Pop!

"Ciaosuuu…!"

"Yo…!"

Dalam sekejap muncullah dua orang yang menjadi penyebab sang Tsunayoshi tak bisa tertidur lelap.

"EH?"

"Teme…dan si Ahoga Ushi!" berang Gokudera.

"Salam juga untukmu, kepala gurita"jawab Reborn.

"NANIII…!"

"Ha ha ha… nee~ Tsuna-kun dan Gokudera-kun!"panggil pemuda berambut hitam kearah pemuda berambut coklat dan berambut perak, membuat perhatian mereka beralih kebelakang mereka.

"A-ada apa Yamamoto-kun?"Tanya pemuda yang bernama Tsunayoshi kearah Yamamoto.

"Bukannya jam segini, Hibari-san udah standby didepan?"Tanya Yamamoto polos.

Mendengar nama "Hibari" membuat Tsuna bergidik seram plus merinding disco.

coba bayangkan siksaan macam apakah yang menantinya didepan gerbang Namimori-chuu?

Deg!

Wuoooh! Baru saja ingin menghayalkannya, sang Torturer udah didepan gerbang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya,kedua matanya yang beririskan biru pucat meng-death glare kearah tiga bocah yang malang itu well, sebenarnya hanya satu anak aja yang merasa begitu sisanya cuek bebek dan terlalu bego gimana gitu.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi,Gokudera Hayato,dan si Yakkyu Baka,Yamamoto Takeshi…"

Gulp!

Tsuna menatap pandangan sang prefek Namimori yang terkenal dengan sadistiknya sehingga dapat melampaui kekejaman sang Raja Iblis, Lucifer. Dalam hati,Tsuna udah berdoa pada Kami-sama tercinta(?) berharap nyawanya dapat diterima disisi-Nya.

"Terlambat lagi,hm?"

Ouw-oh!

"Wao…! Nampaknya Hibari-kun udah standby beneran didepan, kalau begitu Ciao~!" ucap Reborn.

Mengetahui bahaya segera menerjang, Reborn dan Lambo menghilang entah kemana dan meninggalkan tiga bocah malang menghadapi sang karnivora Namimori.

Set…

Tsuna dapat melihat dengan horrornya saat sang prefek mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya yang terkenal dengan ciuman mautnya,namun dapat membuat para siswi Namimori yang kurang kerjaan #BUGH!# langsung jatuh cinta.

"Datang sekolah saat melewati batas waktu yang ditentukan itu namanya melanggar peraturan.." ucap Hibari dengan datar.

Dalam hitungan detik Gokudera sudah berada didepan Bossnya terci-#Plak# ma-maksudnya yang dihormatinya.

"Kalau kau menyakiti Juudaime…akan kuledakan kau!" ancam Gokudera.

"Hooo…?"ejek Hibari yang menaikan sebelah alisnya yang kemudian menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya untuk meng-kamikorosu herbivore didepannya.

Tsuna hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Klontak!

Eh?

Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak merasakan pukulan yang biasanya bersuarakan 'WHAM!' dia pun tidak merasakan adanya memar ataupun tonjokan maut dari Hibari-san atau mendengar suara erangan Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Pelan-pelan sang Vongola Decimo itu membuka kedua matanya dan hanya menemukan sang karnivore menjatuhkan kedua tonfanya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya yang terus bergetar hebat.

"Eh? Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna kahwatir lalu menoleh kearah dua sahabatnya yang juga mengeleng tidak tau.

"Gokudera-kun?" tanyanya lagi menoleh tangan kanannya.

"Aku belum melakukan apa-apa pada si berengsek ini"ucapnya sinis.

Tsuna melihat Hibari yang seluruh wajahnya memerah padam, pelahan-lahan membalikan badannya setelah mengambil kedua tonfanya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Huh! Kali ini kalian beruntung...kulepaskan kalian ,KALI INI SAJA!" ucapnya lantang sambil berjalan masih memeluk badannya, meninggalkan tsuna dan yang lainnya cengo.

"Eh? Dia melepaskan kita begitu saja?"Tanya Gokudera heran.

Pop!

"Ciaosuuu! Bagaimana? Kalian bertiga masih hidup?" Tanya Reborn yang muncul bersama dengan Lambo.

"Gheeek! Disini kau rupanya?" ucap Gokudera panas.

"Tsuna-kun…tadi itu kenapa ya?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"… Entahlah" balas Tsuna.

.

.

.

Ruang Komite Kedisplinan, 09:27 AM.

"Ukh…!"

Hibari mendesah menahan sakit pada bagian sendi dan perutnya, dia mencoba segala cara, bahkan dengan cara meminum obat pencahar sakit perut yang belabelkan merek prom*ag dan meminta kusakabe membelikan koyo,dia juga pergi ke toilet untuk piiip dan juga melakukan piiip pada piiip.

Entah kenapa bagian yang terahkir di sensor.

"Sial…! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dari kemarin sudah sesakit ini,Kalau be…begini terus aku tidak bisa meng-kamikorosu para herbivore tadi…!"geramnya kesal.

Dia pun berjalan menuju sofanya dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat,sambil mendengarkan lagu Hymne Namimori yang dinyanyikan Hibird.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no~Dai naku shou nakku name ga ii ~"kicau Hibrid dengan merdu diatas kepala Hibari.

Suara beserta alunan yang melodis menenengkan pikirannya sejenak.

"Perfecto…"

.

.

.

Ruang Cafeteria.

"Heeeh? Hibari-san tidak jadi meng-kamikorosu kalian?" Tanya Haru dengan heran kearah tiga lelaki yang menyantap ramen.

"He-eng…Engah(entah)…ngapha(napa)…shyi brenghyeek(si brengsek)…guh(tuh)…langhung(langsung) perhgyee(pergi)…" balas Gokudera yang masih setengah melahap ramennya yang jelas membuat Miura Haru menjadi illfill, sementara Yamamoto nyengir kedelai(?).

"Sheesh…! Berhenti ngomong sambil ngunyah! Jijai tauk!" ucapnya kesal.

"Glek!(nelen kuah ramen),puahhh! Berisik kau nenek bawel!"ucap Gokudera sebal.

Lalu, terjadilah adu mulut antara kedua pasangan norak bin gaje itu.

"Hiiie…! Haru-san! Gokudera-kun! Sudahlah hentikan,nanti Hibari-san datang…" pinta Tsuna panik sambil melihat kearah pintu cafeteria, menunggu sosok berambut hitam ebonik dengan tonfa peraknya untuk meng-kamikorosu dua temannya yang sedang berkelahi.

1 detik

.

.

.

60 menit kemudian…

Hening

"Eh?" ucap Tsuna beserta seluruh penghuni termasuk sang koki kantin (?) yang heran kenapa sang prefek tidak muncul-muncul untuk meng-kamikorosu Haru dan Gokudera, bahkan dua orang yang bersangkutan pun berhenti dari perkelahian mereka.

"Hibari-san…tidak datang?" ucap Kyoko Sasagawa dengan heran.

Biasanya sang karnivore Nami-chuu yang terkenal dengan MEGA-sadismenya sudah pasti akan datang untuk meng-kamikorosu para herbivore yang membuat gaduh.

Heck, bahkan lalat pun tidak berani bersuara dikantin(?).

Krik krik…

"Aneh sekali,betul-betul… ANEH TO THE EXTREME!" ucap Ryohei dengan semangat '45 miliknya.

Dan dalam 0,1(?) detik kemudian…

BUAKKK!

Ryohei ditemukan tergeletak dilantai kantin disebabkan tonfa perak legendaries milik sang karnivore menancap dikepala sehingga menyebabkan pendarahan yang (luar binasa)besar.

"Kutarik kembali ucapanku "ucap Kyoko dengan kahwatir melihat kakaknya tergeletak kehabisan su-maksudnya darah.

Pop!

"Ciaosuuu…!"panggil Reborn yang muncul diatas meja makan Tsuna dkk.

"EH? Reborn-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Haru.

"Aku ingin kalian datang kehalaman sekolah setelah sekolah usai…ada yang harus kita lakuka-?" ucap Reborn yang kemudian menatap Ryohei yang bangkit berdiri dengan tonfa yang masih menancap dikepalanya sambil mengancungkan jempol kearah Tsuna dkk(A/N: O-oi! Ngak sakit apuaaa?).

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengajak Chrome dan para gadis-gadis untuk bergabung juga…jangan lupa usai pulang sekolah dan jangan sampai ada yang tidak datang…"ancam Reborn.

Semua yang memperhatikannya hanya dapat merinding disko ria dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Halaman SMP Namimori, 14:30 PM.

"Nee…! Reborn-san, apa maksudmu memanggilku,heh?" Tanya Lal Mirch dengan sebelnya kearah teman chibi(?)nya itu.

"Ano…kenapa aku juga dipanggil kesini?"Tanya Chrome yang malu-malu kucing.

"Semua sudah berkumpul,hm?"Tanya Reborn yang menoleh kearah kawanan lelaki yang menatapnya canggung.

"Hm? Kelihatannya ada satu Guardian yang belum menunjukan batang hidungnya?"Tanya Lal dengan heran.

"Eh? Oh iya, Hibari-san kok tidak ada?" Tanya Hru yang melihat kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ano…kami sudah mengecek(lebih tepatnya mengintip) diruangannya tapi Hibari-san sedang tidur, karena itulah dia tidak dapat ikut…" ucap Tsuna dengan gugup.

Yaiyalah! Siapa juga yang mao ngebangunin Singa yang lage tiduuur? Heh, masih muda gini mao ngantar nyawa?

"Hm,ya sudahlah…! Kita mulai saja latihan hari ini!"ucap Reborn.

"Latihan?" ucap Tsuna dkk berbarengan.

Reborn menganguk.

"Yup, latihan kali ini Tsuna dan para Guardiannya kecuali Hibari-kun yang masih tertidur harus bisa mengalahkan kami dengan menggunakan senapan air ini (sambil nunjuk senapan air dengan jempolnya)dan juga..." seringai licik Reborn pun muncul untuk memantapkan kalimatnya.

Glek!

"Kalian harus bisa membasahi topi fedora hitamku! Kalau kena di badan bukan ditopi akan kuhajar habis-habisan…" lanjut Reborn dengan liciknya.

Otomatis wajah Tsuna seperti terkena penyakit cacar air combo dengan cacar api(?).

"Ta-tapi…mereka kan ada yang…"ucap Tsuna yang masih gugup.

"Hecks! Mereka itu ada yang perempuan! Mana bisa kita melawan perempuan!" lanjut Gokudera yang menunjuk kearah para wanita yangtiba-tiba menatap dengan tatapan 'WTF?' kearah para pria.

Crooot!

Dalam sekejap muka Gokudera dibasahi oleh air yang berasal dari pistol milik Lal yang kemudian mendelik kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Takut dikalahkan ama perempuan?Heh, kepala gurita?" tanyanya seram.

"Ap-?"

Crooot!

Sekali lagi! Ladies and Gentleman,wajah sang gurit- #Buakh!# maaf sang Gokudera dibasahi, kali ini bukan dari Lady Lal melainkan dari… Lambo yang menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Reborn seraya menatangnya.

"Bweeekh! Aku akan mengalahkanmu Reborn muwahahahaha…!"ejeknya.

Weiii…? Kalo mao ngincer si bay- maksud saya Reborn kenapa ngarahin airnya ke kepala guri-humph! maksudnya si Gokudera? Hm? Napa coba?

"Teme! Ahoo-Ushi…!" geram Gokudera sambil mengambil dua buah senapan air dan menembak kesegala arah.

"Bring it on!"

"Yeah, to the EXTREME!"

"GYAAAA….!"

Dalam hitungan detik seluruh halaman sekolah Namimori basah oleh cipratan air dan suara tawa.

.

.

.

Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan.

'_GYAAA…_'

"Ukh…"

Samar-samar terdengar suara yang membuat sang predator membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari sofanya, namun dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, semula dia merasa sendi-sendi dan perut bagian agak kebawah terasah sakit dan sekarang dia merasa seragam dan sepatu yang dipakainya terasa agak longgar.

Yup!

Hibari Kyoya yang merasa penasaran dengan suara bising yang menganggunya memutuskan bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera membuka tirai jendelanya hanya untuk menemukan

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Gokudera.

"Fuh, meleset non!" balas Lal.

"Yeah tembak terus To the Extreme!" semangat Ryohei.

"Gyaaaaa!" teriak sang uk-Tsuna.

"Matilah kau Reborn!(A/N: nak sapi, air mah ngak mempan ama Reborn)" celoteh Lambo.

Segerombolan herbivore sialan sedang mengaco dihalaman sekolahnya tercinta!

"What the heck?" geramnya kesal.

'_Apa yang mereka lakukan di halaman sekolahku?_'batin Hibari menjerit kesal.

Sreeet!

Hibari segera menutup dengan kasarnya menuju kehalaman sekolah.

Oh, dengan (sangat) senang hati dia akan menyumpal mulut para herbivore itu dengan tonfanya, beraninya berbuat ngaco dihalaman milik sang karnivore.

"Hmn…? Rasanya badanku jadi terasa ringan dan kemejaku agak longgar rasanya…"gumam Hibari namun dengan segera ditepis pikiran kolotnya dan segera melakukan aktivitasnya.

Yaitu menendang beberapa pantat Hebivore (A/N: *facepalam* good luck minna-san)

.

.

.

Halaman SMP Namimori.

"Hoho…sudah mau menyerah,hm Gurit?" ejek Lal.

"Gu-Gurit…fuhahmph!"tahan I-pin bareng Lambo.

"Hosh hosh…tentu saja belom nenek codet…!" balas Gur-Gokudera.

Tsuna dan Yamamoto merasa senapan mereka mulai kehabisan amunisi, sementara Ryohei dan Gokudera masih berapi-api walaupun amunisi habis.

"Yaudalah! Pake tinju juga boleh" usul Reborn tiba-tiba yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Makan nih nek, tinju Gokubella(?)!"teriak Gokudera yang mulai melayangkan tendangannya(A/N: Woi! Itu bukan TINJUAN tapi TENDANGAN!)

Tsuna dkk langsung memble dengarnya, sementara I-pin dan Lambo uda ngakak plus guling-gulingan dilantai macam bekicot yang dikasih merica(?).

Sebelum Lal menghindar tiba-tiba…

WHAM!

Aowiie…itu pasti sakit iyakan Gokubel- #BUAKKH#?

Sebuah tonfa perak menghantam pipi milik sang Gokudera plus dengan efek slowmotion yang membuat Tsuna dkk yang awalnya MEMBLE perlahan-lahan memajukan GIGI depan mereka sehingga…

Voila! Jadilah wajah keledai bin gaje #PLAK#

Baiklah marilah kita menekan tombol replay sekali lagi dan kita ulangi kejadian tadi#PLAK!#

Oke oke…mari kita lanjutkan.

DUAAAKH!

Gokudera terhempas kebelakang ,sementara sang pelaku dengan aura ungu penuh dengan hasrat membunuh mentap kekawanan herbivore yang akan di kamikorosu dobel.

"Ukh…apa yang?" erang Gokudera yang perlahan-lahan bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Sudah diberikan dispensasi masih juga berani berbuat ngawur? Mau dikamikorosu dulu baru sadar? Heh?" Tanya Hibari kesal kearah Tsuna dkk.

Bukannya merasa terintimidas, malahan kedua mata milik para herbivore tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa?"bentak Hibari yang kesal.

Lal tiba-tiba menyentuh pundak sang prefek dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, otomatis saja Hibari berusaha mundur namun tenaga Lal menahannya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau-?"

"Hibari…kau jadi kelihatan agak pendek dari yang biasanya…"ucap Lal heran.

"Apa katamu?"bentak Hibari.

Nyut!

"Ukh…!"desis Hibari yang tiba-tiba terjatuh menahan sakit.

"Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna yang mulai kahwatir entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya dia mulai mendekati sang prefek yang memeluk lagi tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Brukkk!

"Hibari-san!"

Lalu, yang hanya terdengar ditelinga Hibari adalah sebuah suara sirine ambulans yang saat ini sedang menuju kerumah sakit Namimori.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Afterword from Author-san :

Author in this fic : Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Main Theme song for this chapter : Re-sublimity by Kotoko

Greetings from Author :

Salam kenal para pembaca fic sekaligus senpai-senpai yang udah mendahului saya, perkenalkan nama saya Hokazono Yui Hokuto dan saya baru saja menulis cerita nie berdasarkan dari komik yang berjudul "The Day of Revolution" karya Mikiyo Tsuda, keren abies deh,yup kalau ada yang keberatan dengan fic ini please jangan diflame, kalo suka please review,ok?

.

.

.

_A petal which is late to bloom, but it will be the most rare and beautiful when it times come_


	2. Chapter 2 Hibarisan Is What?

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

By :

Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Disclaimer :

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN belongs to AMANO AKIRA.

Warning :

2718fem!,Romance,MissTypo,Pemakaian EYD yang (sangat)tidak baik dan benar,Hibari's out of character/OOC, slight 8018fem!,6918fem! And D18fem! (o.o") dan gender bending.

True pairing:

27x18fem!

Author's notes:

Arigatou nee~! Untuk para Author-author yang udah ngreview fic ini! Senangnya ada yang ngebaca padahal Hoka kirain gak ada yang mau baca nie fic error (T^T). ada beberapa penjelasan bagi minna-san yang belum ngerti cerita ini, karena itulah ada beberapa penjelasan untuk everyone!

Pertama: setting tempat dan ceritanya ngak akan berubah kok, Cuma ada yang Gender bending dalam cerita ini

Kedua : Tsuna dan para Guardian udah ketemuan ama Lal Mirch (versi yang adult/dewasa), Chrome, I-Pin dan beberapa Katekyo/tutor mereka, setiap chapter Hoka pasti munculin beberapa OC atau beberapa Katekyo dalam fic nie.

Ketiga : Reborn dan para Katekyo lainnya selalu muncul jika terdengar suara "pop!"

To the Reviewer's :

To k0ush4fukuj1-san : Arigatou uda ngerreview nee… sankyu atas sarannya dan pertanyaan yang Yuri-san tanyakan bisa kok dijelaskan ehem begini deh arti dari nomor di KHR fandom adalah sebuah code khusus untuk setiap Vongola Familia ,yuri-san bisa liat dibawah :

Sawada Tsuna = 27

Rokudo mukuro = 69

Ryohei Sasagawa = 33(kalo ngak salah)

Yamamoto Takeshi = 80

Gokudera Hayato = 59(maybe?)

Hibari Kyouya = 18

p.s. maaf hanya segini saja yang Hoka dapat beritahu, untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut silahkan cari dari sumber yang lebih lengkap,nee~(peace out).

To Sad Ending Lover-san : Heeh? Senpai juga baca karya Mikiyo Tsuda-san? Eh? Senpai mao bikin ver KHR? Mau dunk pewease?(puppy eyes).Arigatou udah repot-repot review nie fic ancur.

Don't like, don't read it then!

I've been warned you, my lady!

.

.

.

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

Page 02 : Hibari-san is what?

Rumah sakit Namimori, 20:00 AM, 5 Juni.

Suasana pada malam ini sangat menegangkan (Reader: woiii emanknya cerita horror gitu?)bagi Tsuna dkk.

Kenapa?

Well, sebut saja begini anda sedang membangunkan sang predator yang sedang tidur,sebelum dia sempat menerkammu dia udah pingsan(entah kenapa), dan dengan bodohnya(uhuk) bukannya lari sebelum dia murka lagi malah membawa dia kerumah sakit yang udah pasti akan buat sang predator lebih sehat sentosa untuk menghajarmu lagi.

(Reader : ngomong apaan sih A/N nie?)

Nah, kondisi yang seperti disebutkan oleh Narator bin gaje nie katakana,bisa disimpulkan para herbivore sedang berdoa supaya sang predator tidak akan meng-kamikorosu lanjut setelah ditolong.

Ada yang tahu tentang dongeng "Si kancil dan kura-kura"?

Yup, kalau tahu cerita itu ya udalah (Readers: woi ngak penting!) marilah kita lanjutkan fic gaje ini shall we nee?

Greeek!

Suara pintu rumah sakit terbuka menampilkan sosok Dokter perempuan yang memegang beberapa lembar kertas yang pastinya berisikan laporan tentang sang prefek, kemudian matanya beralih kearah Tsuna dkk yang terlihat cemas.

"Ah, kalian pasti teman-teman Hibari Kyouya"ucapnya ramah.

Tsuna dkk mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hibari-san?"Tanya Kyoko kahwatir.

Sang Dokter mengaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya dengan bingung dia menjawab lagi.

"Uhem…sebelum aku menjawabnya…aku butuh beberapa keterangan dari kalian semua yang ada disini…yaaa, semenjak baru kali ini aku melihat 'Hal' yang seperti ini…"

Tsuna dkk cengo.

"Mak-maksud anda?"Tanya Tsuna gugup.

Dokter itu hanya bisa blushing.

"Be-begini…apakah akhir-akhir ini Hibari-san menunjukan beberapa tingkah laku yang aneh dari biasanya?" Tanya Dokter.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi semuanya pasti akan bilan-?

"Seperti biasa dia selalu ANEH" jawab Tsuna dkk serempak dengan penekanan pada kata yang terakhir.

…Hening

Tuh kan?

Dokter menggeleng-geleng samba(?)mendengarnya.

"Bukan seperti itu!maksudku… (ngehela nafas) apakah dia terlihat berbeda, kelakuannya berubah drastis atau tiba-tiba saj dia mengubah pola aktifitasnya? Seperti itulah" jelasnya.

"Uhm…AH! Bukannya tadi pagi kalian bilang dia tidak jadi meng-kamikorosu kalian?"Tanya Haru.

'_Kamikorosu? Apa maksud anak-anak ini?ah, lebih baik aku tidak usah tau apa artinya…_'batin sang Dokter.

"Ah! Bukannya saat istirahat,dia tidak datang untuk meng-kamikorosu Haru-chan dan Gokudera-kun?"Tanya Kyoko.

'_Aku betul-betul tidak mau tau apa maksudnya kamikorosu …!_' batin Dokter (lagi).

Dok,percayalah anda memilih keputusaan yang baik!

"Benar juga! Juudaime, bukannya udah 15 kali(emank sebanyak itu?)dia melepaskan kita begitu saja?" Tanya Gokudera yang teringat kejadian tadi.

"Hm? Bukannya 3 kali aja?"Tanya Reborn.

"Emank yang ketiga apaan?"Tanya Gokudera lagi.

"Yang ketiga saat kau ucapin jurus 'Tinjuan Gokubell-?"ucap Yamamoto yang langsung di bungkam oleh sang Gokube-#PLAK#

"AKU NGAK INGET!" bantah Gokudera (dusta loe).

"Hmmm…kalau tidak salah Hibari-kun terlihat agak pendek walaupun tidak sependek Dame Tsuna" ucap Reborn yang menatap kearah yang bersangkutan.

"Benar!"jawab Tsuna dkk serempak.

"Kalau begitu teoriku benar…"gumam Dokter.

?

Greeek!

"Ga-gawat Dokter Kurehara!" panggil seorang suster yang terlihat kewalahan kerah gerombolan yang sedang diruangan resepsionis.

"Ada apa suster?" Tanya Dokter yang bernama Kurehara bingung.

"Pasien nomor 6918(?) sudah menyadarkan diri dan sekarang berusaha untuk kabur!"jawab suster yang terlihat pucat.

"Hi-Hibari-san? Sudah bangun?"ucap Tsuna yang sudah mencucurkan air keringat.

"Kami sudah berusaha memberikan dia obat bius, tapi semua suster dan dokter lainnya dihajar oleh pasien dengan tonfa yang entah muncul dari mana!"jelas suster itu.

Hi- Hibari-san…meng-kamikorosu para suster dan dokter ? ow my gawd! Tsuna dkk sudah mulai berdoa lagi ketika mereka mendengar suara amukan dan aura penuh hasrat untuk membunuh muncul di ruangan yang bernomorkan 6918 (!) itu.

WHAM! BUAAAKKH! CPREET CPREEET(?)! MEOOONK! EMBEEEK!

Entah kenapa marilah kita jangan susah-susah berpikir kenapa ada tiga suara gaje didalam ruangan itu.

"Haaah… kurasa kita harus kedalam dan menenangkan Hibari-san sebelum rumah sakit ini diubahnya jadi taman lawang(?)…"ajak Dokter.

Baru saja melangkah…

Greeek!

Oya! Ternyata sang predator sudah keluar lengkap dengan seragamnya yang khas.

Hibari mendelik kearah para herbivore yang sudah siap-siap mengambil langkah sejuta(maksudnya seribu kale).

"Herbivore…"geramnya.

"Hiiie….Hi-Hibari-san…a-anda b-baik-baik saja?..."tanya Tsuna yang pucat pasi.

"Gara-gara kalian para herbivore sudah berbuat ngaco dihalaman Namimori dan kau Ahoo-onna! Kenapa kau yang beda sekolah,berani-beraninya masuk ke Namimoripada saat jam istirahat?"ucapnya sambil menunjuk Haru dengan tonfanya.

"Hahiii?"jerit Haru ketakutan.

"A-ano,be-begini Hibari-san…Haru ingin bergabung makan siang bareng Tsuna dkk (tumben jauh-jauh mao kesarang predator?)…jadinya Haru datang deh…ehehe"jawab Haru yang tertawa kecil.

"Alasanmu tidak berdasar…Kamikorosu!"

"GYAAAA…!"

Crooot!

Sebuah semburan air mengenai baju sang prefek.

"!"

Rupanya, Ladies and Gentleman! Kali ini yang mencari masalah sekarang adalah Lal Mirch.

"Khhh!"desisnya kesal.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Beginikah sikap sang Cloud Guardian setelah ditolong rekan-rekannya?"tanya Lal.

Lal-san? Tidakkah anda sadar,Kalau anda melakukan hal itu maka dapat dijamin 200% Hibari-kun akan nge-kamikorosu seluruh penghuni dirumah sakit ini?

Tsuna yang sudah merinding disko membayangkan sang prefek meng-kamikorosu semua penghuni rumah sakit bahkan cleaning servicenya pun bisa disikatnya hanya dengan bayclin(?)mak-maksud saya dengan tonfa peraknya dan setelah it-

Gyaaaa! Menghayalkannya saja buat seorang Tsunayoshi mulai berpikir mendingan kena Kiamat 20** daripada harus mendapat Kamikorosu ala Hibari.

Psst! bukan hanya anda saja Dame Tsuna-san…author pun berpikir begituan lebih dulu.

Namun,tidak ada suara jeritan atau pekikan yang selalu keluar setiap kali adegan kekerasan yang dipraktekan oleh sang Hibari Kyouya kearah herbivore.

.

.

.

Malah yang Tsuna lihat hanyalah sosok Hibari yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun, yang hanya berusaha memajukan jaket hitamnya kearah kemeja yang terkena air tadi dan…apakah semburat merah diwajahnya itu…

Blushing?

Eh?

"Hmph!"ucap Hibari dengan ketusnya dan berbalik memunggungi Tsuna dkk menuju pintu keluar dari rumah sakit Namimori, meninggalkan Tsuna dkk plus sang Dokter memasang MUPENG.

"Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya dia membiarkan kita hidup…"ucap Haru.

"Hm,kalau begitu…Tsuna dan para Guardian pergilah ke rumah Hibari-kun"perintah Reborn seenak pantatnya #BANG!#.

"EHHH?"jerit Tsuna dkk.

"Ke-kenapa kita harus kesana?"tanya Tsuna.

"Karena…kalau sekali saja dia melepas kalian itu sudah terlihat mencurigakan dan jelas-jelas gelagat yang ditunjukannya sama sekali diluar karakter,bukankah begitu?"tanya Reborn.

"Tapi…"

"Aku setuju dengan usul Reborn-san,karena biasanya Si Maniak Tsundere itu(?) akan langsung menghabisi kita semua" ucap Lal dengan santainya.

Tsuna dkk hanya mangap dengarnya.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, Nah,para gadis…kalian silakan pulang dulu ini sudah malam,tidak baik untuk wanita berkeliaran malam hari gini dan tenang saja kami akan memberitahu kalian setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi…"ucap Reborn.

Kyoko dan para gadis pun mengangguk setuju dan bergegas pulang.

Dan meninggalkan Tsuna dan para lelaki yang merasa kalau mereka sengaja(lebih tepatnya dipaksa) menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi santapan malam sang karnivora Namimori.

Well, ganbatte ne~#ditimpuk ama beton#

.

.

.

Di Rumah Kediaman Hibari

Hibari menggeser buka Fusuma(*) dengan keras sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi hentakan yang lumayan keras, kakinya menginjak Tatami(**) berwarna coklat sambil menaruh jaket hitamnya (stripte-?#ditonfa#) dan berjalan menuju ke onsen(***) pribadinya.

(A/N :Anjrooit! Hebat banget didalam kamar ada onsennya!)

Saat dia membuka kemejanya dan melihat kecermin dia hanya dapat blushing melihat sosoknya.

Wait!

Blushing?(lagi)

.

.

.

Diruangan Tamu Kediaman Hibari.

Tsuna dkk telah sampai dirumah Hibari setelah di perbolehkan masuk oleh Kusakabe, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu diruangan khusus tamu.

namun,beberapa kali pun mereka sudah berkunjung ke manor ini tetap saja mereka tidak dapat terbiasa dengan nuansanya.

Heck! Bahkan Author pun kepingin punya rumah kayak gini.

"Hibari-san punya rumah…hebat" ucap Tsuna dengan penuh kagumnya(ndeso ajalah).

"Heee…Hibari keren banget ruangannya"puji Yamamoto ( biasalah orang susah ngomongnya kayak gitu deh #PLAK!#).

Gokudera hanya mendengus kesal.

"Huh! Emank apa bagusnya punya rumah besar kayak gini? bisa-bisa yang punya rumah sesat nyari jalan!"ucapnya bete.

Mbak Gokubell-#BUAKH!# bilang aja loe ngiri ama sang Skylark, hm?

"Hehe! Lambo-san mao berpetualang ditempat ini,ah!"ucap Lambo yang seenak dengkulnya berlari menuju pintu utama yang jelas-jelas adalah kamar pribadi Hibari.

"He-hey! Ahoo ushi, Kembali kemari! anak ini ya!"ucap Gokudera yang otomatis mengejar Lambo yang berlari-lari ria.

Tsuna dkk pun terpaksa mengejar mereka berdua memasuki kamar Hibari.

Zrrr !

Lambo membuka fusuma berwarna kuning dan terlihatlah kamar Hibari yang tertata rapi membuat sang Decimo beserta antek-anteknya menganga kagum.

"Huwaaah…kamar Hibari-san seperti ini ya?" ucap Tsuna yang kagum.

Lambo yang awalnya juga kagum akan pemandangan ini menoleh kesebelah kirinya dan melihat sebuah Fusuma berwarna kuning dengan corak artistik yang menawan namun anehnya pintu geser tersebut mengeluarkan asap kabut.

Oh tentu saja yang namanya anak kecil yang baik(Tsuna dkk : BAIK GUNDULMU!) wajar saja Lambo berpikir kalau rumah Hibari sedang terjadi kebakaran,dengan cepat dia berteriak.

"Hugyaaah! Ada kebakaran didalam kamar ini!"

Sambil neriak macam orang baru keluar dari "Rumah Sakit Senang Jadi Gila"(RSSJG) Lambo berlari sambil membuka Fusuma berasap itu.

"Oi, Koraaa!Ahoo-ushi!"berang Gokudera dkk yang mulai menyadari Lambo berlari menuju Fusuma berwarna kuning itu, dan…

ZRRR!

"!"

"?"

Dan benar saja sang Tsuna dan para Guardian lainnya hanya dapat membulatkan mata mereka sebesar piring makan ketika mereka mendapati…

Hibari yang baru saja membuka kemejanya yang basah dan sekarang hanya memakai celana hitamnya alias bertelanjang dada.

Bruuuush!

Sebuah darah merah segar mengucur keluar dari hidung sang Decimo dan para Guardiannya.

Lah?

Kenapa mimisan? Bukannya normal? Kalo laki-laki ngak sengaja atau sengaja(?) liat sesamanya bertelanjang dada?

Yaaa, itupun kalau kasusnya sesama lelaki…

Tapi kasus yang satu ini bukannya sesama lelaki.

Yang mereka lihat BUKANLAH sang Fuuki Iinchou yang terkenal sadismenya di Namimori ataupun juga yang dikenal sebagai Guardian yang paling disegani dan ditakuti oleh semua rekannya ataupun musuh Vongola Familia karena…

"Gu-gu-gunungnya ada dua?"ucap Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang masih menatap Hibari.

Bu-bukan be-bego! Itu adal-?

"Kamikorosu!"

WHAM!

Rest In Peace…nee~

.

.

.

"Adududuh…sakitnya" erang Tsuna yang kesakitan sambil memasukan dua lembar tisu yang digulungnya ke hidungnya yang berdarah akibat mimisan dan ciuman dingin milik tonfa Hibari.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang terluka lebih parah ketimbang yang lain masih berusaha mengingat-ingat event tadi yang sudah jelas didelete abis oleh sang Hibari dengan menggunakan tonfa tercintanya.

"Yang tadi itu…benar-benar Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna yang masih tidak percaya akan penglihatannya.

"…"

Krik krik…

"Ma-mana mungkin Juudaime! Pasti tadi itu hanya ilusi saja,karena ruangan onsen tadi itu berkabut kan?"ucap Gokudera yang berusaha berpikir logis.

"Anda salah!" ucap seorang pria yang baru saja membuka fusuma dengan gaya rambut yang unik.

"Kusakabe-san?"

"Sosok yang kalian lihat tadi adalah Kyou-sama yang sedang mandi…"ucap Kusakabe sopan.

?

"Be-berarti…Cewek yang kita lihat di onsen tadi itu…"ucap Tsuna syok.

"HIBARIII…?"ucap semuanya serentak.

Kusakabe hanya bisa menganguk dengan pelan sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Betul sekali…saat Kyou-san pulang tadi…beliau mengatakan kalau tubuhnya merasa aneh dan dia bertanya pada Komatsu-san, dokter pribadinya meminta untuk mengecek tubuhnya…dan saat diberitahukan hasil tesnya…"ucap Kusakabe yang tidak berani menyelesaikan ceritanya.

ZRRR!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ceritanya sosok yang dibicarakan berdiri dibelakang Kusakabe dengan memakai Ki nagashi(****)berwarna hitam sambil menunjukan death glare-nya kearah para Herbivore (yang secara ngak sengaja)pengintip dan plus burung kuning menghinggap dikepalanya.

"Hibari Hibari~" kicau Hibird dengan senangnya.

"K-Kyou-san!" ucap Kusakabe sambil menghormat kearah sang prefek.

"Pergilah…akan kuKamikorosu kau nanti, Kusakabe…"ucapnya datar disertai anggukan dari Kusakabe yang langsung ngacir entah kemana(emank mau cari mati?).

Setelah Kusakabe menutup kembali fusuma tersebut, Hibari melanjutkan death glare-nya kearah Tsuna dkk.

Bukannya merasa ketakutan apa yang mereka lihat tadi, malahan semburat merah tomat plus kepiting rebus(?) terlihat diwajah Tsuna dkk.

"Kalian…melihatku tadi?" tanya Hibari yang mulai mengeluarkan tonfanya.

Criiink!

Ouwh-oh!

Senjata sudah diangkat oleh Hibari.

"Ma-maafkan kami! Ka-kami tidak sengaja menggangu kegiatan Hibari-san!" ucap Tsuna yang mulai gemetaran tapi masih malu setelah mengingat ulang kejadian tadi.

"Be-benar! Kalau mau meng-kamikorosu, lebih baik kearah ahoo-ushi ini!"tunjuk Gokudera kearah Lambo.

Sebelum Hibari mulai menyerang terdengar suara misterius menggema didalam ruang tamu.

"Hoho…rupanya karena 'ITU' ya?" ucap suara yang jelas-jelas dikenal oleh Tsuna dkk.

"Eh?"

Pop!

"Ciaosuu!" ucap Reborn dengan cosplay ninja yang saat ini sedang menempel di punggung Tsuna.

Otomatis saja Tsuna dkk kaget sambil merinding dugem ngelihat bay-#pok!# satu ini menempel dipunggung sang Vongola Decimo.

"Reborn-san! Sejak kapan kau ada dipunggungku?" tanya Tsuna masih keringat dingin.

"Sedari tadi…"jawab Reborn mantap.

"HEH? Jadi selama ini kau ada dibelakangku?" tanya Tsuna.

"Benar"jawab Reborn.

"Dan kau juga mendengar pembicaraan tadi?" ucap Hibari yang semakin geram.

"Ho-oh"jawab Reborn lagi.

"Cih…"ucap Hibari yang kemudian merasakan ada aura manusia selain Tsuna dkk.

Set

Hibari menatap keatas langit-langit rumahnya dan dengan cepatnya dia melayangkan Shuriken dan kunainya(Bukannya tonfa yang selalu dilempar?) kearah langit-langit.

Jleb! Jleb!

Dalam hitungan detik papan yang diincar oleh sang calon assassin(?) rubuh.

Bruuugh!

Dan memunculkan beberapa perempuan yang tadinya disuruh Reborn untuk pulang sedang jatuh mengenai tatami diruangan Hibari.

Dan sosok itu adalah…

"Kyoko?"ucap Ryohei heran.

"Chrome-san?"tanya Tsuna yang sedikit syok.

"Bi-Bianchi?"jerit Gokudera melihat kakaknya yang ikut dengan kelompok gaje ini.

"I-Pin?"tanya Lambo yang ngiri karena semuanya memakai kostum ninja.

"Haru Miura…"desis Hibari yang disertai pekikan Haru.

"Lal mirch? Ternyata…"gumam Reborn yang tidak menyangka ada juga yang suka bercosplay ria selain dirinya.

Para gadis-gadis yang disebut hanya bisa malu-malu kucing karena kekonyolan mereka.

"Ehehe…" jawab para gadis serempak.

Hibari yang mulai kesal kembali lagi mengangkat kedua tonfanya, membuat para herbivore tersadar kembali alasannya sang prefek bersikap aneh selama ini.

"Hiiie! Hi-Hibari-san ampunilah kami…"ucap Tsuna sambil sujud nyembah.

"Tak ada ampun lagi untuk kalian, para herbivore…Kamikorosu!"

"EEEEEEE…H?"pekik para wanita yang melihat sosok karnivore dihadapan mereka, alhasilnya membuat sang prefek menutup kedua telinganya karena tidak tahan mendengar teriakan wanita didalam ruangannya.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Ternyata anda itu perempuan?"ucap Kyoko yang heran sekaligus kagum.

"A-ap?"

tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik lengannya.

"Heee...h? sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan tentangmu…"ucap Lal sambil memegang dagu Hibari, memaksa sang prefek menatap wajah Lal Mirch beserta para gadis-gadis yang disekitarnya.

Sementara para laki-laki sedang berdiskusi dipojokan sudut kamar.

"Nampaknya sudah dapat kita tarik kesimpulan…"ucap Reborn.

"Kalau Hibari-san menjadi perempuan"ucap Tsuna.

"Dan satu lagi…"ucap Reborn.

"Apa itu?"tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Kalau cup yang cocok untuk Hibari adalah 'D'?"tanya Yamamoto dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui arti D itu apa(Be-bego).

"Bukan!yang be-?"ucap Gokudera berusaha untuk menjawab, namun sepertinya nasib berkata lain.

BLETAK!

Sebuah benjolan besar muncul dikepala sang maniak yakkyu dan Gokudera(yang sebenarnya ngak bersalah)yang tentu saja berasal dari sang skylark yang baru saja berhasil kabur dari beragam pertanyaan yang dihujamkan kearahnya.

"Makanya,jaga mulut kalian…"ucap Reborn yang cuma menggeleng kepala.

Tsuna pun hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

.

.

.

"Hmm…aku sudah mengerti sebagian besar ceritanya"ucap Lal Mirch.

"Menurutmu apakah Hibari mengalami masa Pubertasnya?"tanya Reborn.

"Bisa jadi…(sambil ngelihat Hibari yang masih menyilang tangannya) aku pernah mendengar dari beberapa rumor seorang 'gadis' berubah gender di daerah Tokyo. Tak kusangka, ada juga 'lelaki' yang mengalami hal yang sama…"ucap Lal.

Semuanya pun memandang Hibari yang masih melipat tangannya sambil menutup mata.

Jiiit

Menyadari banyak yang memperhatikannya dengan kesal dia membuka kedua matanya meng-death glare kesemua orang.

Deg!

Terdengar sebuah bunyi degupan jantung milik sang Decimo yang merasa baru pertama kali dia dengan berdebar-debarnya menerima tatapan maut milik Hibari-san.

'_Entah kenapa tatapan Hibari-san berbeda dari yang biasanya…_' batin Tsuna.

Heee…mulai suka ya?

Deg! Deg!

Namun, nampaknya bukan hanya sang Decimo yang merasakan hal demikin.

"Jadi…Hibari, apa yang akan sekarang kau lakukan?apakah kau akan masuk sekolah atau mengurung diri disini?"tanya Lal.

Tanpa hitungan detik dia menjawab dengan datarnya.

"Aku tetap akan masuk sekolah…" ucapnya mantap.

"Heh? benarkah?"ucap Kyoko kaget namun antusias.

Hibari mengangguk dan berkata lagi.

"Tapi aku akan menyembunyikan jati diriku…"

CTAAAR!

Bukan hanya Tsuna dkk yang kecewa karena sang sky lark tidak ingin tampil sebagai 'perempuan' bahkan sang Author pun merasa down dan dikhianati(?) ketika mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Bukankah akan lebih baik Hibari-chan tidak menyembunyikan hal ini?" tanya Haru yang seenak jidatnya#PLAK!#memanggil Hibari dengan embel-embel yang jelas akan membuat dia ngamuk.

"Kau bilang '-Chan'?" desis Hibari.

"Hahiii! Ma-maafkan kesalahan Haru!"sujud Haru.

"Hibari-chan ya…? Kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk"ucap Reborn.

Disertai anggukan Bianchi.

"Apa katamu bayi?"geram Hibari.

"Be-benarkan? 'Hibari-chan' lebih cocok ketimbang 'Hibari-san'!"ucap Haru lagi yang kembali bersemangat karena ada yang setuju dengan usulnya.

Mau tak mau, Tsuna dkk mengakui kenyataan yang nista (?) itu.

Dan dengan senang hati Hibari mau memberikan mereka ciuman gratis dengan tonfanya plus bekas tapak kaki disetiap masing-masing bokong para herbivore ini.

"Aku menolak!"tegasnya.

Hyuuu…h

Sekali lagi semangat Tsuna dkk di patahkan oleh ucapan dinginyang sedingin kutub utara(?)milik sang prefek Nami-chuu, bahkan sekarang pun Author berguling-buling kayak anjing minta tulang(?) ama tuannya.

(Readers: Woi! Kan kamu yang buat ceritanya! Derita Elo dong!)

(A/N: Ke-kejam hiks!#sambil gigit tissue dengan lebainya#)

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti…kalau seluruh murid Namimori mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang perempuan…maka mereka tidak akan lagi menyeganiku…malah meraka akan menganggap aku hanyalah sebuah penganggu kecil, aku…"

BRAK!

"Itu tidak benar!" ucap Tsuna yang berdiri dari tempatnya dengan berani dia menatap Hibari.

Semua yang berada didalam ruangan itu terkesima mendengarnya bahkan Hibari langsung speechless.

Hooo…rupanya ini yang ditakutkan oleh Hibari selama ini,sehingga dia berusaha menutupi jati dirinya yang baru, namun Tsuna tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

" Hibari-san adalah Hibari-san, tidak peduli meskipun semuanya menganggap Hibari-san adalah seorang perempuan! Menurutku Namimori-chuu pasti akan merasa bangga dan terhormat apabila dilindungi dan dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan yang paling disegani!" ucap Tsuna dengan mantapnya.

Hibari hanya menatap dengan penuh makna kearah Tsuna.

"Kalau…kalau, Hibari-san merasa akan diacuhkan oleh mereka jangan segan-segan memberitahu kami semua,karena Hibari san adalah salah satu Vongole Familia!"lanjut Tsuna lagi.

"Ju-Juudaime benar! Aku setuju dengan ucapannya!"sahut Gokudera yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Hum! Aku juga!" ucap Yamamoto yang berdiri mengikuti Gokudera.

"AKU TO THE EXTREME SANGAT SETUJU!"sahut Ryohei yang berdiri dengan semangatnya.

"Lambo-san juga!"ucap Lambo yang berdiri diatas meja.

"Aku juga setuju dengan ucapan Tsuna-kun!"sahut Kyoko.

"A-ku juga!"sahut Chrome yang malu.

"I-Pin juga!"jawab I-pin yang ikut berdiri diatas meja.

"Fuh…"jawab Bianchi yang tersenyum ramah.

Setelah mendengarkan peryataan Tsuna dan yang lainnya, suasana terasa menegang karena saat ini para herbivore sedang memperjuangkan kemerdekaan mereka menghadapi penjajah belan-?

Krik krik…

Eh? Apakah ada yang salah?

(Readers: Jelas-jelas ada yang salah…)

M-maksudnya ohok ohok!#habis dihajar satu kampong# sedang mencoba untuk menyakinkan Hibari untuk mengubah lagi keputusaannya bahkan Lal dan Reborn menatap lekat-lekat kearah Hibari yang wajahnya mulai kesal namun dia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dengan menghela nafas dia kembali menutup kedua matanya dan…

Blushing ?

"Aku rasa…aku berubah pikiran"ucapnya.

Eh?

Apakah ini artinya…

1

2

3 Go!

"HEEEEH! BENARKAH!"ucap mereka berbarengan tidak percaya pendengaran mereka.

"Apa harus ku-kamikorosu dulu baru mengerti?" ucap Hibari sambil menoleh kearah yang berlawanan tidak ingin menatap mata Tsuna yang semula serius kemudian menjadi polos lagi.

"Syukurlah! Hibari-san setuju!"ucap Tsuna lega.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat... jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embelan '-Chan' lagi kalau tidak, akan kupastikan akan langsung meng-kamikorosu kalian semua sampai dunia kiamat(?) ingatlah itu herbivore!"ucapnya yang masih malu.

Heh, tipe Tsundere ya?#Bletak!#

"Kami bisa menerimanya…"ucap Tsuna.

"Tapi ada satu lagi permasalahannya…"ucap Hibari yang merasa sedikit canggung.

"Eh? Apa itu Hibari-san?"tanya Tsuna lagi.

Hibari jadi semakin malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsuna.

"A-aku…"

Tsuna dkk memajukan wajah mereka menatap sang prefek dengan penuh antusias dan penasaran, hingga sang skylark menlanjutkan lagi.

"Aku tidak tau caranya memakai rok…"

Hening…

Ahkirnya pada malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Tsuna dkk untuk mengajari sang Predator menjadi seorang "Lady" sejati(?).

Well, lebih tepatnya bagi seluruh perempuan yang berada didalam group doank yang mengajarinya.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Afterword from Author-san :

Author in this fic : Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Main Theme song for this chapter : Eager Love Revenge by Hatsune Miku

Translation's :

Fusuma : pintu geser ala jepang.

Tatami : lantai yang beralaskan kain berwarna hijau.

Onsen : pemandian air panas

Ki nagashi : yukata khusus lelaki, biasanya dipakai didalam rumah

p.s. kalau merasa kurang yakin dengan penjelasaan diatas silakan cari digoogle atau di Wikipedia,ok?

.

.

.

Greetings from Author :

Terima kasih minna-san yang sudah berbaik hati mereview fic ini, walaupun rada-rada hancur. Tapi Hoka akan berusaha lagi untuk memperbaiki kalimat yang salah dan menjawab pertanyaan dari para readers sekali lagi dimohon bantuannya dan kalau tidak ada yang suka pairing pada fic ini,please jangan diflame kalau tertarik,mind to review?

Saran dan komentar minna-san sangat berarti bagi Hoka(singkatan dari Hokazono).

.

.

.

_It'll never hurt to learning and trying something new and unknwon_


	3. Chapter 3 Sailor Uniform

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

By :

Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Disclaimer :

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN belongs to AMANO AKIRA.

Warning :

2718fem!,Romance,MissTypo,Pemakaian EYD yang (sangat)tidak baik dan benar,Hibari's out of character/OOC, slight 8018fem!,6918fem! And D18fem! (o.o") dan gender bending.

True pairing:

27x18fem!

To the Reviewer's :

To k0ush4fukuj1-san : Hohoho…(ketawa lebay) arigatou nee..udah ngereview chap ke2 dan terima kasih kalau Yuri-san ternyata anti-flame (v ^_^ v) peace out nee~! Mohon dukungannya terus yaa!

Don't like, don't read it then!

I've been warned you, my lady!

.

.

.

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

Page 03 : Sailor Uniform,chasing Herbivore,and…A Kissu?

SMP Namimori,07:00 AM,selasa,6 Juni.

"Hoooammh…aku benar- benar mengantuk" ucap Tsuna yang masih menguap saat berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Sial…kenapa hari ini terasa berat sih?" ucap Gokudera dengan kesalnya berjalan disamping Tsuna.

"Ahahaha…kan, kemarin kita pulang larut semua, jadinya kita kesiangan deh" ucap Yamamoto dengan santainya mengikuti dua sahabatnya.

Pop!

Yeah,ngak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa yang muncul untuk memulai hari-hari ngaco Tsuna kalau tidak lain adalah Reborn dan Lambo!

"Re-Reborn?"

"Ahoo-ushi?"

"Halo minna-san~bagaimana dengan tidur kalian semalam? Nyenyak?" tanya Reborn dengan tampang imutnya.

"Hooo,ngak perlu ditanya lagi…"gerutu Gokudera dengan sarkartisnya.

"Rupanya tidurmu nyenyak ya?" ucap Reborn.

"YA,ENGAKLAH…!" balas Gokudera yang mulai frustasi karena tidur kecantikannya(?)tertunda karena harus mengurusi seorang sky-?

Eh? Apa itu yang bersinar dan melayang kearah Gokudera?

Hyuuung

BUAAAKH!

Howalah …rupanya!

Dengan selamat sentosa(!) sebuah tonfa mendarat dikepala sang kepala gurita#Plak!#membuat Tsuna dan Yamamoto berdiam ditempat sambil menoleh kearah temannya yang terpental karena sebuah tonfa nyasar kekepalanya.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna yang kaget plus kahwatir.

"Eh? Tonfa…?" tanya Yamamoto heran.

Tap Tap…

Suara langkah kaki ini?

Glek!

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik!…Kamikorosu…" ucap suara itu yang jelas-jelas membuat Tsuna dkk menoleh lagi menuju sumber pemilik suara itu dan kedua mata Tsuna membesar sebesar bola Voli.

Yang berada didepannya adalah seorang gadis berambut ebonik hitam yang menggenakan seragam sailor hitam dengan sepasang stoking hitam dikakinya agar tidak terlalu mengekspos kedua pahanya dikarenakan rok sang gadis yang agak pendek Cuma sebatas pahanya doank(bukannya itu kelewat pendek?) plus dengan sebuah armband merah disisipkan di lengan kirinya yang bertuliskan kanji 'Fuuki Iinchou'.

Penampilannya yang sekarang membuat para siswa dan siswi Namimori menjadi berdecak kagum, karena Hibari Kyouya yang mereka kenal sebagai Lelaki yang paling sadis dan menakutkan telah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang gadis cantik jelita plus tonfanya.

"Siapa cewek itu ya? Anak baru?" bisik seorang murid perempuan kearah sampingnya.

"Mungkin saja, lihat seragamnya bukan seragam dari sekolah kita" balas seorang gadis yang berada disampingnya

"Eh? Bu-bukannya itu Hibari-san?" tanya salah satu fangirls Hibari

"Masa? Tapi,yang jelas dia manis banget!" ucap seorang lelaki kearah fans yang tadi bertanya.

"Hum! Hum! aku setuju banget!" ujar salah satu cowok lagi.

Jiiit !

Hanya dengan death glare gratis milik Hibari saja membuat para murid yang berbisik tadi hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa dan bergegas menuju kekelas mereka.

(Readers: Heh? Kok seragamnya ngak seragam Nami-chuu sih?)

(A/N : suka-suka Hoka donk! Ntar dijelasin deh~)

(Readers : *sweatdroped*whateverlah…)

"Hi-Hibari-san?" ucap Tsuna tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Deg!

Merasa adanya tatapan aneh dari tiga herbivore dihadapannya, dengan cepat Hibari mendelik lagi kali ini lebih sangar oh sangat sangar.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepatlah masuk ke kelas kalian atau kuKamikorosu kalian!" ucapnya galak.

Deg!Deg!Deg!

Kali ini jantung Tsuna berdegup kencang dibandingkan kemarin malam, sosok didepannya ini bukanlah bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa melainkan seorang bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan.

(Readers: Lebay amat loe…)

(A/N : Mushi-mushi? Kita sedang berada diujung-ujung(?)cerita nie,tolong duduk yang manis dan baca dengan tenang ,ok?)

(Readers: *swt*…okelah, lanjutkan)

"Heee…Hibari, kau terlihat cantik dengan seragam sailor itu" puji Yamamoto yang tak kalah blushingnya dengan Tsuna.

Deg!

Pujian yang teramat sederhana itu dapat membuat sang karnivore menjadi salah tingkah, dengan gegabahnya dia mengayunkan dengan sembarangan kearah Tsuna dkk.

"Ka-Kamikorosu!"

Whung!

"Owaah!" ucap Yamamoto yang berhasil mengelak dari pukulan Hibari yang sedang Blushing Mode(?) dan secara reflex dia menuju kedalam gedung sekolah.

(A/N : Te-teganya dia meninggalkan Tsuna dan Gokudera?)

"Khhh! Jangan lari kau Yamamoto Takeshi!" ucap Hibari yang kemudian menyadari Tsuna yang berusaha kabur dari amarah sang Hibari Kyouya.

Ya…mau gimana lagi? salah satu buruannya berhasil kabur sedangkan yang tersisa mencoba untuk kabur.

"Hiiiyaaaah!" jerit Tsuna yang berusaha menghindar dari serangan Hibari.

Whung!

"Howaaah!" ucap Tsuna lagi.

"Tsuna,ayo keatas sini!" ucap Yamamoto dari balik jendela.

"Judaimme! Cepat keatas!"panggil Gokudera yang tiba-tiba juga sudah berada didalam kelas bersama Yamamoto.

Jadi kesimpulannya, saat ini keduanya sedang berada didalam kelas dan memanggil temannya lewat jendela.

What the…?

Tsuna hanya dapat membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"HEEE…H!Go-Gokudera-kun? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana?" tanya Tsuna yang berusaha lari menuju kegedung sekolah.

"Cih, tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur…Sawada Tsunayoshi!" ucap Hibari yang mulai mengejar Tsuna dengan kecepatan tingkat melewati level iblis(!)

.

.

.

Di Koridor kelas, 08:30 AM

DRAP!DRAP!

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHIII…!" panggil Hibari dari belakang.

DRAP!DRAP!

"HIIIE! HIBARI-SAN MASIH MENGEJARKU!" ucap Tsuna yang mulai keringat dingin.

'_Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Padahal maunya yang ngejar Hibari-san adalah aku!_' batinnya menjerit.

Gasp !

Jieee!Rupanya Dame Tsuna sedang berpikir dengan nistanya sambil membayangkan kisah cinta remaja pada umumnya dimana sang lelaki mengejar sang kekasihnya dipadang bunga yang luas bagaikan difilm india kebanyakannya(suiiit suiiit).

Tapi…sayangnya nasib berkata lain! Karena, sekarang ini yang mengejar bukan lelakinya, melainkan sang perempuannya dengan semangat yang berapi-api dan sudah pasti saat ini calon(?) pasangan baru ini tidak sedang main 'Kejar-kejaran mesra' namun 'Kejar-kejaran antara hidup dan mati!' begitulah.

(Hiiie seram banget judulnya!).

Apakah ini artinya dunia dimana saatnya wanita mendominasi pria sedangkan pria hanya dapat menangis dipojokan? Begitu?

#Ditimpuk ama batu#

(Readers : Banyak bacot loe nie…*nge-death glare*)

Ohok#muntah darah# ba-baiklah…mari kita kembali ke cerita!

Pop!

"Oi,Dame Tsuna,kenapa sekali-kali kau tidak mengalahkan Hibari-kun(inget di chap2)? saat ini kan dia sudah menjadi perempuan, wajar sajalah kau bisa mendominasinya" usul Reborn yang muncul dikepala Tsuna.

Reborn-san kalau anda pake kata 'Dominasi' terasa gimana gitu…

"GYAHAHUAAA? Reborn-san, jangan seenaknya muncul dikepalaku!" teriak Tsuna yang kaget seperempat hidup(?) melihat mentornya berada diatas kepalanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tsuna yang jelas semakin lama semakin panik.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Jangan berteriak ngaco(?)dikoridor sekolah!" balas Hibari yang mulai merasa gergetan untuk mengKamikorosu Tsuna.

DRAP! DRAP!

"Hi-Hibari-san,ma-maafkan aku! Kumohon jangan habisi nyawaku!" pinta Tsuna.

"Kau pikir akan selesai dengan maaf,Heh?" ucap Hibari kelewat esmosi.

Mereka berdua terus berlari hingga akhirnya Tsuna berusaha menaiki tangga yang menuju kearah atap sekolah dan alhasil saja Hibari juga menyusulnya.

Ngak ada angin, ngak ada hujan…

TUT

Psst… sebenarnya Gokudera lagi kentut ria #BUAKH!# ohok,se-sehingga seluruh ruangan menjadi bau,membuat Yamamoto dan yang lainnya keluar dari kelas untuk melihat Hibari main kejar-kejaran ama Tsuna plus untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Geeezh…Go-Gokudera-kun! Elo makan apaan sie tadi pagi?" gerutu Yamamoto yang baru keluar dari kelas(tumben marah).

Tiba-tiba saja….

Set!

Muncul Lambo yang masih membawa pistol air yang berusaha menyemprot kearah Tsuna dan Reborn.

"Mugyahahaha! Kali ini kau akan kalah Reborn!" ucap Lambo yang mulai menekan pelatuknya.

Ru-rupanya anak ngak waras#POW!#satu ini belum bisa melupakan latihan kemarin ya? Masa sampai saat ini dia masih membawa-bawa senapan air itu?

Sungguh terlalu…

Cyuuur!

Beruntung bagi Tsuna yang berhasil menunduk dari serangan air itu berkat jitakan(bukan! Yang bener tendangan kok)keras dari Reborn.

Tapi…

Crooot!

Semburan air yang ditembakan oleh Lambo malah mengenai tangga yang menjadi pijakan Hibari sehingga membuat gadis jepang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Sreeet!

"Ah!"

"Hibari-saaan!"

BRUUUKH!

.

.

.

'_Ukh…?Aku…tidak merasakan sakit…?_' batin Hibari yang entah kenapa tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

?

'_Apa ini…? Ada yang terasa hangat…siapa…?_'masih lagi hanya suara dalam batin Hibari yang dapat didengar entah kenapa dia tidak dapat membuka mulutnya dan kedua matanya.

Oh, hingga dia sadar bahwa yang melindunginya adalah sang herbivore yang sedang dikejarnya saat ini, yaitu….

"Tsuna…" ucapnya pelan.

"EH?"

Sumpah,Tsuna merasa sang prefek memanggil namanya.

!

"HUWOOOO…!"

Suara gemuruh seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada diseluruh koridor Namimori-Chuu membuat kedua orang yang masih belum membuka kedua matanya langsung saja sadar dan membuka kedua matanya.

!

Wajah Tsuna yang semerah tomat selaras dengan warna rona merah padam milik Hibari, saat ini posisi mereka terlihat seperti Tsuna yang berada diatas sang prefek.

Walaupun yang sebenarnya saat ini Tsuna sedang mendekap sang Fuuki Iinchou,tangannya memegang belakang kepala Hibari agar kepala gadis itu tidak membentur lantai yang keras sedangkan tangan yang satunya memeluk tubuh gadis tersebut.

Chu…

Tapi yang menjadi masalah bukan itu, melainkan Tsuna dan Hibari merasa bahwa 'Ciuman Pertama' mereka telah diambil oleh orang yang bukan disukai,sebenarnya sih hanya Hibari saja yang berpikir begitu kalo Tsuna sih bahagia buanget, bisa nyium senpainya tercinta!

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Kali ini reaksi jantung milik Tsuna dan Hibari berdetak lebih keras sehingga membuat mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain hingga…

"Ju-Judaimme!"

Suara Gokudera membuat keduanya sadar apa yang terjadi dan sebelum Tsuna kembali lagi kedunianya Hibari sudah bangkit lebih dulu mendahului pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Matanya mendelik kearah gerombolan herbivore yang masih berada diluar kelas dan ada beberapa yang sedang memproses ulang kejadian tadi.

Jiiit

Hooo… sungguh tatapan yang penuh dengan makna dan penuh dengan intimidasi…

"Kamikorosu…"

EH?

1 detik…

.

.

.

Siiiiing

Seluruh koridor kembali bersih dan sunyi, hanya meninggalkan sang prefek dan ketiga herbivore incarannya.

Tsuna dkk yang merasa tidak enak,berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun sebelum mereka memanggil nama sang prefek, orang yang bersangkutan berbalik memunggungi mereka dan kembali berjalan menuju kantor komitenya.

Tap Tap…

"Hibari-san…" panggil Tsuna yang masih sedikit blushing, namun cukup untuk membuat sang prefek menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…Kau lupakan kejadian ini atau aku harus memaksamu untuk melupakannya,kau paham herbivore?" ancam Hibari yang kembali melangkah karena,tanpa harus mendengar jawaban dari Tsuna pun dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Tap Tap Tap…

"Hibari-san…" gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

Ruang Komite Kedisplinan, 09:30 AM.

Greeek!

Hibari membuka pintu ruangannya.

BRAK!

Dan…dia segera membanting keras pintu geser malang(?) tersebut.

Saat ini kedua matanya tidak terpaku oleh pemandangan disekitarnya yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah…

"Tidur…"

Dengan segera dia berjalan menuju kesofanya dan berbaring lagi dengan tenang hingga tiba-tiba Hibird terbang menuju kepundak Hibari dan mulai berkicau memanggil namanya.

"Hibari Hibari!"

Hibari tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya saat ini dengan malas dia menjawab lagi.

"Kau berisik sekali hari ini, Hibird…"

Hibird yang mengetahui masternya sedang mengalami masa yang sulit akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan tuannya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

'_Menjadi perempuan itu…benar-benar menyusahkan…_' batin Hibari capek.

.

.

.

Ruang Cafeteria.

"Heeeh! Tsuna-kun apa itu benar?" tanya Kyoko dan Haru yang anehnya datang seenak pantatnya #PLAK!# datang lagi ke Namimori-chuu, padahal sang prefek udah ngancam akan mencincang habis cewek itu kalo datang pada saat jam istirahat.

Angguk Tsuna.

"Hebat kau Sawada! Bisa sampai se-EXTREME itu mencium Hibari!" ucap Ryohei yang kelewat extreme itu.

Pop!

"Ciaossu,Jadi gimana rasanya berciuman dengan sang predator, hm?" tanya Reborn yang baru muncul ditengah-tengah meja makan Tsuna dkk.

Namun, nampaknya kali ini dia bersama dengan Colonello dan Fon.

"Selamat untukmu, Maggot!" ucap Colonello sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Dengan Kyouya,hm? Selamat ya…" ucap Fon sambil senyum penuh arti.

"I-itu! Aku…aku tidak sengaja…ak-aku…"ucap Tsuna yang masih terbata-bata akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Hehehe…Tsuna Tsuna~

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau tanya…" ucap Yamamoto yang menarik perhatian Tsuna dkk.

"Apa itu Yamamoto-kun?" tanya Tsuna.

Yamamoto tersenyum polos dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Mengenai seragam yang dipakai Hibari tadi pagi itu…bukannya itu seragam sailor ya?" tanya Yamamoto dengan polos.

DING DING!

"Eh? Benar juga! Darimana dia mendapatkan seragam itu dan terlebih lagi kenapa dia mau juga memakai seragam kuno begituan? Bukannya kemarin dia bilang dia ogah-ogahan makai rok?" tanya Gokudera yang juga penasaran.

"Karena kemarin kita pulang agak larut…aku kurang tahu apa yang kalian lakukan didalam kamar Hibari tadi malam…memangnya kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Tsuna kearah Haru dan Kyoko.

"Ehehehe…untuk soal itu…" ucap kedua gadis itu yang sedikit malu-malu untuk menjelaskannya.

*Flash back story*

Kamar Hibari 10:30 PM

Suasana didalam kamar sang prefek terlihat sangat mencekam pada malam itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini didalam ruangan tersebut para gadis-gadis sedang berusaha mengajari Sang Hibari melalui step-step tertentu(?)

Namun orang yang bersangkutan tidak mau mengalah melainkan berusaha untuk menerkam para herbivore yang ada dikamarnya kalau ada yang berani menentangnya.

"NGGAK MAU!"

"A-ayolah Hibari-san…jangan seperti itu…" bujuk Haru dengan hati-hati takut akan digigit oleh sang predator.

"Aduh, semuanya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Kusakabe, cobalah kau memakai baju ini sebentar dan bersikaplah layaknya seorang lelaki(?)" ucap Bianchi yang memegang sebuah dress berenda warna kuning berlengan pendek.

"Anu…itukan dulu Bianchi-san" ucap Kyoko.

"…" Hibari hanya diam seribu bahasa dan melihat gaun itu dengan perasaan jijai.

"Fuh,apakah kata-katamu pantas diucapkan sambil memegang dress begituan?" balas Lal Mirch yang memegang baju Goth-loli(he? Lal-san, anda penggemar Goth-lolita ya?)dengan santainya dia mendelik kearah gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kau juga…tak kusangka kau suka yang begituan?" ucap Bianchi meremehkan.

"I-Pin mau lihat Hibari-san memakai gaun shanghai!" pinta I-Pin yang membawa gaun merah bercorakan bunga sakura dan naga.

"Menurutku,Kimono ini terlihat cocok dengan Hibari-san" ucap Haru yang memegang kimono hitam dengan motif bunga lilac ungu.

Pop!

"Nona-nona,Memangnya ini perlombaan cosplay? Ingat apa yang menjadi tugas kalian sebagai seorang wanita" ucap Reborn yang muncul kali ini memakai kostum cosplay maid cafe(?).

"Kau benar…bukannya kita sedang mengajari Hibari-kun untuk menjadi seorang 'gadis'?" tanya Lal yang tersadar akan perbuatannya.

Bianchi dan yang lain menganguk.

"Lagipula…sepertinya Chrome menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik" ucap Reborn yang menunjuk Chrome dan Hibari yang sedang berdiskusi di tempat lain.

"Eh? Se-sejak kapan Hibari-san dan Chrome ada disitu?" tanya Haru.

"A-ano…Cloud girl-san bilang…dia sudah memilih seragam yang akan dipakainya besok" ucap Chrome yang tersenyum penuh arti kearah gadis-gadis.

"Hem? Dia sudah menentukan mau memakai seragam apa?" tanya Lal penasaran.

Chrome hanya menganguk senang.

"Unn,saat ini dia ada diruangan itu…" ucap Chrome sambil menunjuk Fusuma berwarna merah maroon yang berada dibelakangnya.

1 menit kemudian…

.

.

.

"Chrome Dokuro…" panggil Hibari yang baru keluar dari ruangan tersebut membuat gadis yang dipanggil dan para wanita lainnya menoleh kebelakang.

GASP!

Sosok yang muncul adalah Hibari yang malu-malu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya sementara kepalanya menoleh kearah lain karena tidak ingin melihat reaksi gadis-gadis didepannya.

Saat ini dia memakai seragam sailor berwarna hitam dengan pita dasi berwarna merah yang cocok dengan seragam yang dia pakai.

"Aah…cocok sekali…!" puji Haru yang terkesima.

"Kawaiii-neee~!" puji Kyoko dan I-Pin.

"Heee…tidak buruk" ucap Lal.

"Seleramu bagus juga Hibari-kun" ucap Reborn yang disertai anggukan Bianchi.

"…A-aku memilih seragam ini karena,mengingatkanku pada seragam hitam yang lama itu saja…!" ucap Hibari yang malu-malu Tsundere.

"Tentu saja tentu saja, apapun katamu Hibari-kun…" ucap Reborn dengan santainya.

"Khhh…!" geram Hibari.

"Nah, sekarang step baju selesai~! Sekarang yang selanjutnya!" ucap Haru semangat '45.

"Huh? Masih ada step lagi?" tanya Hibari sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Ho-oh! Hibari-san sudah belajar bersikap manis sebagai perempuan(sebenarnya masih galak dan dingin sih), berjalan dengan feminim(dia tetap ingin berjalan dengan gagah alias tomboy) dan sudah bisa menentukan berpakaian yang benar(cuma kebetulan) sekarang tinggal satu lagi…" jelas Kyoko dengan tampang berseri-seri.

"Dan… itu adalah…?" tanya Hibari merasa tidak enak.

"Berdandan!" ucap Kyoko dkk berbarengan.

Wh-?

.

.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hibari menjawab…

"AKU MENOLAK!"

"Eh?"

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Haru heran.

"Karena berdandan itu buang-buang waktu…" jawab Hibari datar.

"Ta-tapi Hibari-san, berdandan itu penting bagi seluruh cewek loh!" kata Haru lagi.

"Kurasa tidak…" ucap Hibari dengan malasnya menunjuk Lal dan Chrome yang jarang memakai make-up.

"Dia ada benarnya juga loh" ucap Bianchi yang setuju akan jawaban Hibari.

"Etooo…" celoteh Haru yang sweatdroped didahinya,sambil mencari akal lagi.

Heh,memang susah untuk membujuk seorang gadis yang dahulunya seorang lelaki, bagaimana tidak? halooo…!

Ini Hibari yang kita bicarakan, Readers! Hibari yang sekarang ini bagaikan seorang anak balita yang susah dimintai tolong oleh mamanya untuk memakan sayuran(A/N sebenarnya juga kagak mau sih) jadi wajar saja segala hal berutemakan hal-hal 'wanita' yang baru saja dipelajarinya saat ini masih butuh proses pemahaman dan dibutuhkan kesabaran yang amat lama.

Tapi, cepat atau lambat Hibari harus menyadari bahwa berdandan itu terkadang amat penting! Tapi para wanita sepertinya belum bisa menemukan akal untuk membujuknya dalam hal ini

Hingga…

"Kalau misalnya…Hibari-san diajak berkencan bagaimana?" tanya Kyoko.

!

DING DING!

Eh,benar juga usul Kyoko-chan!

"Huh? Benar juga! Hibari-san kalo mau pergi berkencan masa tidak mau berdandan untuk si Dia?"ucap Haru semangat lagi.

Dia ?

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hibari sinis.

"Ha-hal itu jangan Hibari-san permasalahkan dulu! Yang penting bukannya Hibari-san ingin tampil cantik juga?" ucap Haru spontan.

"Tapi,saat ini aku tidak tertarik dengan herbivore manapun!" ucap Hibari tegas lagi.

"Kan kami tidak bilang kau sedang tertarik oleh siapapun…"ucap Bianchi.

"…"

"Kami juga tidak bilang Hibari-san harus berdandan tiap hari,kan? Anggap ini sebagi pengetahuan umum saja " ucap Kyoko tersenyum riang sambil berjalan menuju sang prefek.

"…"Hibari diam lagi.

"Lagi pula… hyop!( ngelompat di bahu Kyoko) sesekali penting juga loh, mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk, Hibari-kun" ujar Reborn dengan bijaksananya(?) kearah Hibari.

"Saat ini kan Hibari-san juga bilang belum tertarik oleh siapapun,kan? Karena itulah untuk jaga-jaga saja apabila nanti saatnya tiba Hibari-san menyukai seseorang yang beruntung itu" tambah Kyoko.

Fuuh…

"… Ba-baiklah…"

"Hore! Berhasil, akhirnya Hibari-san mau juga!" ucap Haru.

"S-syukurlah…" ucap Chrome lega.

Para gadis membawa peralatan make-up yang telah disediakan oleh Kusakabe dengan hati berbunga-bunga mereka mengajari kegunaan setiap peralatan tersebut kepada sang skylark dan segera mendandani dirinya.

"Ini… dipakai untuk menulis?" ucap Hibari yang memegang sebuah pensil berwarna hitam.

Haru dan Kyoko yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil melihat keluguan sang Fuuki Iinchou.

"Bukan~! Ini namanya Eye linear untuk dipakai dimata" ucap Haru.

"Kalau kuas ini untuk apa? Untuk melukis?" tanya Hibari lagi.

"Fufu…itu namanya kuas pemerah, biasanya untuk memerahkan pipi" ucap Bianchi.

"Hm…" gumam Hibari yang manggut-manggut ngerti.

Duuuh! Kalo liat Hibari-chan yang lugu-lugunya begini, jadi pingin mau 'memakannya' nih#ditonfa#

O-ok…marilah kita lanjutkan nee~

Setelah beberapa menit mereka mendandani sang skylark, mereka pun berhenti dan mundur sedikit kebelakang untuk melihat hasil karya mereka.

Voila!

Hibari dengan dandanan yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun terlihat menawan, sebuah pemerah pipi untuk mencerahkan kulitnya yang putih salju dan sebuah polesan Eye linear plus mascara hitam dimatanya juga sebuah lipgloss warna strawberry dibibirnya.

Membuatnya seperti bunga sakura yang baru bersemi saja!

"KYAAA~! KAWAIII…!" jerit Haru dan Kyoko yang kagum dengan hasil master piece mereka dan kali ini saja Hibari tidak bergidik untuk mengKamikorosu mereka yang sedang menjerit kesenangan.

"Bagus sekali…!" puji Lal yang juga terkesima.

Chrome dan I-Pin bertepuk tangan senang melihat hasil karya mereka.

"Silahkan kau lihat sendiri hasilnya" ucap Bianchi yang menyodorkan cermin kearah Hibari.

"…" Hibari hanya dapat blushing melihat refleksi dirinya yang seperti orang lain.

"I-ini…" ucapnya kagum.

'_Tidak buruk…_' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm? Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang ya?" ucap Kyoko.

"Heng? Iya iya, tapi apa lagi ya…?" ucap Haru lagi.

"Sudahlah, yang penting pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup…aku lihat sepertinya para Guardian sedang menunggu tuh" ucap Reborn yang melompat dari pundak Kyoko dan segera membuka Fusuma yang menghubungkan mereka keruangan tamu, tempat Tsuna dkk menunggu.

Zerrr

Tapi, sayangnya Sang Vongola Decimo dan Guardiannya sedang tertidur pulas, mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Geee…sudah capek-capek kita mempersiapkan Hibari-san, mereka malah…" ucap Haru gergetan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kepala Gokudera dengan ujung jari kakinya.

Tuing tuing…

Begitulah bunyinya.

"Sudahlah…singkirkan mereka dari ruangan ini!" ucap Hibari kesal sambil facepalm melihat para Herbivore yang tertidur nyenyak ditataminya.

"Ba-baik!" ucap para gadis.

*End of Flash Back Story*

"Hehe…begitulah ceritanya…" ucap Haru.

"Mi-minna? Minna-san ?" panggil Kyoko yang kaget melihat Tsuna dkk sedang berkhayal yang 'Iya-iya(?)' bahkan ada yang Drooling tak lupa Blushing dipipi mereka.

"Mereka ini…"

Bang! Pow! Plak! Bukkh!

"I-iitai…"

"Adaouw…"

"E-extreme sakit…"

"Ouchieee…"

Rupanya Reborn beserta katekyo yang lainnya berhasil menyadarkan mereka para Guardian dan Sang Decimo dari daya imajinasi mereka yang tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana menghayalnya? Sudah dilevel tingkat mana tuh?" ledek Haru.

"Sudah selevel di Venus…tapi kau malah mengacaukannya ahoo-oona!" balas Gokudera.

Mulai lagi deh, pertengkaran pasangan GAJE ini.

.

.

.

Di Koridor kelas

Drap Drap

"Haaah…kenapa Keisuke Sensei menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan laporan ini ketempat Hibari-san sih?" ucap Tsuna yang sedang membawa beberapa laporan yang berisikan nama-nama murid yang amat bermasalah dan murid pindahan yang akan bersekolah di Nami-chuu.

'_Apa reaksi Hibari-san ya...?kalau aku muncul dihadapannya apalagi saat…_' batin Tsuna yang berusaha menghilangkan blushingnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ap-apa yang aku pikirkan? Tadi itu kan…tidak disengaja…" ucap Tsuna pelan.

Namun tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai didepan pintu masuk ruangan komite kedisiplinan.

"Heh? Sejak kapan aku sudah sampai disini?"

Dengan perlahan dia mengetuk pintu tersebut dan berkata.

"A-ano Hibari-san? Ini aku Sawada, ak-aku datang untuk membawakanmu Laporan dari Keisuke Sensei…" ucap Tsuna dengan gugupnya.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam…

"Etooo…kalau begitu aku bawakan kedalam ya?" ucap Tsuna yang perlahan-lahan membuka pintu geser ruangan komite itu.

Greeek

"Hibari-san…?" panggil Tsuna yang celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Cloud Guardiannya.

Set

Dan dia menemukannya!

"Hibari-san…? Dia sedang tidur rupanya…" ucap Tsuna yang lega melihat sosok prefek yang tertidur pulas disebuah sofa, semburat rona merah terlihat lagi dipipi Tsuna yang baru menyadari wajah sang Cloud Guardiannya yang satu ini terlihat berbeda dan manis jika sedang tertidur.

"TsunayoshiTsunayoshi~!" kicauan Hibird mengecutkan sang Decimo.

"Ah! Ternyata Hibird…kau mengagetkan aku" ucap Tsuna dengan pelan sambil menoleh lagi kearah sang Cloud.

"Hibari-san…dia pasti lelah sekali, karena harus melewati semua hal ini…" ucap Tsuna.

Sosok yang disebut tidak merespon melainkan tertidur dengan tenang.

"Ano, mungkin Hibari-san tidak tahu…tapi maafkan aku soal kejadian tadi pagi…"

Hening…

Merasa lega sang prefek belum membuka kedua matanya, karena saat ini Hibari sedang tidur terlentang dan menggunakan pegangan sofa sebagai bantalnya sementara Hibird terbang mengelilingi Tsuna.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur Hibari-san…Hi-Hibari-san itu hebat" lanjut Tsuna.

"…"Hibari masih tertidur pulas.

Deg!

"Kalau aku seperti Hibari-san, mungkin aku nggak akan bisa ambil keputusan dengan mantap seperti Hibari-san… dan karena aku terkadang tidak mengerti betapa sulitnya membuat keputusan dan mengubah jalan hidup… yaaa, meskipun kemarin itu kami sedikit memaksa Hibari-san sih,ahahaha…" jelas Tsuna yang diselingi oleh tawa canda.

"…"

Hening…

"Ehehe..maaf aku masuk tanpa ijin dari Hibari-san dan seenaknya saja aku ngomong begini…padahal percuma saja bicara kalau lawan bicaranya sedang tidur,nee?" ujar Tsuna mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Teng Teng

"Akh! Gawat sudah bel pulangan!"

"Hop! Kalau begitu, Laporannya kutaruh disini…" ucap Tsuna yang menaruh Berkas laporan itu diatas meja kerja Hibari dan kembali menatap sang skylark.

Masih belum ada pergerakan dari sang prefek.

Greeek

"Hibari-san…" gumamnya.

Duk…

Lalu pintu pun ditutup oleh Tsuna yang selanjutnya berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi pintu komite sebelum ada yang menyadari bahwa dia sedang malu-malu ngak jelas.

Tetapi…

"Mmm…" terdengar suara sang prefek yang baru saja merasakan segarnya tidur siang tanpa adanya gangguan ataupun keributan sedikit pun.

Yup!

Hibari telah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang mengucek matanya, kemudian dia melihat sekelilingnya meskipun tidak ada yang berubah namun dia sempat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang meskipun sudah terasa samar-samar saja.

"Ada yang datang kesini…" gumamnya sambil berdiri dan hanya menemukan setumpukan laporan yang dimintanya dari Keisuke Sensei.

"Siapa yang…Hibird kau tahu?" ucap Hibari yang menoleh kearah Hibird yang menghinggap di punggung tangannya saat ini.

"Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!" kicaunya.

Hibari yang mengerti maksud Hibird hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai membaca satu persatu profil milik setiap murid yang terdaftar.

Sreeek

Lalu dia membuka tirai jendelanya kemudian dia melihat orang yang baru saja menemuinya tadi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" gumamnya

"Arigatou…" lanjut Hibari sambil menatap Tsuna dan kedua temannya yang berjalan berbarengan untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan sambil tersenyum menutup kembali tirai untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sreeek(lagi)

Disaat yang bersamaan Tsuna merasakan bahwa tadi Hibari sedang menatapnya dari balik jendela lantai atas sekolah.

"Hum?"

"Ada apa Juudaime…?" tanya Gokudera yang menyadari sang boss berhenti sejenak menoleh kebelakanganya untuk memastikan bahwa bossnya baik-baik saja.

"Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa…" ucap Tsuna yang masih blush.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Afterword from Author-san :

Author in this fic : Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Main Theme song for this chapter : Aozora Loop by Marble

.

.

.

Greetings from Author :

Wao~! Hebatnya sudah ada yang tertarik untuk membaca fic nie, hiks(?) Hoka amat senang kalau ada yang membaca fic ini( Tsuna dkk : woiii jangan nangis!)walaupun ceritanya teramat pendek dan apalagi Hoka harap bisa mendapat berbagai macam info dan saran dari Minna-san.

Ingat semakin banyak yang ngeriview dan memberikan saran, semakin menarik ceritanya,nee…(^ ^v) peach out from Hoka.

would you mind to review this fic? But don't flame this story nee~?

Saran dan komentar kalian sangat berarti bagi Hoka (singkatan dari Hokazono).

.

.

.

_Sooner or later your heart will understand this feeling_


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura Scent

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

By :

Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Disclaimer :

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN belongs to AMANO AKIRA.

Warning :

2718fem!,Romance,MissTypo,Pemakaian EYD yang (sangat)tidak baik dan benar,Hibari's out of character/OOC, slight 8018fem!,6918fem! And D18fem! (o.o") dan gender bending.

True pairing:

27x18fem!

Author's notes:

Oh,iya! Hoka lupa jelaskan lagi satu point penting! Mungkin para reviewer's yang sudah mengerti kondisi macam apa yang Author tulis, agar minna-san ngak kebingungan dengan bantuan 'Author's notes'.

Namun ada beberapa penjelasan tambahan bagi minna-san yang belum ngerti cerita ini, yaitu:

Pertama: setting tempat dan ceritanya ngak akan berubah kok, Cuma ada yang Gender bending dalam cerita ini.

Kedua : Tsuna dan para Guardian udah ketemuan ama Lal Mirch (versi yang adult/dewasa), Chrome, I-Pin dan beberapa Katekyo/tutor mereka, setiap chapter Hoka pasti munculin beberapa OC atau beberapa Katekyo dalam fic nie.

Ketiga : Reborn dan para Katekyo lainnya selalu muncul jika terdengar suara "pop!"

Keempat: Setiap diakhir 'Greeting From Author' Hoka akan selalu menampilkan kata-kata mutiara yang berbeda dan hal ini merupakan 'Petunjuk' untuk setiap chap berikutnya, so keep guessing what lies on those word's nee~?

To the Reviewer's :

To k0ush4fukuj1-san : Domo Arigatou sudah ngeriview chap 3, nee Yuri-san (^^) dan thankyu atas sarannya pasti Hoka terima nasehatnya(?) hohoho*ketawa nista* tenang saja pasti ngak akan Hoka abaikan saran dari Yuri-san. Tapi…rasanya Hoka udah kasih tulisan italic deh kalo soal membatin diri? Hmm…mungkin perasaan Hoka doank yang ngerasa gitu ehehehe (^^) jadi malu deh kalo beneran begitu. Btw selamat ya~! Chap ke 2 milik fic Yuri-san udah dipublish, Hoka sempat ngeriview dan suka banget dengan lanjutannya, keep up the good work~!

To Sad Ending Lover : Hahaha~ Lupa ngeriview chap 2 nee~? Ngak apa-apa (^^) kadang-kadang Hoka juga selalu lupa ngeriview fic author laen secara rutin koq. Aih? Baru tahun ini gabung FFN nee~? Sori kalau saya terlalu sopan biasalah anak baru juga wkwkwk(;p). semoga fic ttg ver KHR segera terbit nee~?(emank komik?) hehe…kalo soal update cepat bukan karena kerajinan koq tapi, Hoka suka ngetik dirumah kalo lagi liburan dan kebetulan aja, Hoka baru selesai UAS di school. so,I have more time to write down this fic.

To YukiNuvola : Heee…ada Author baru lagi yang ngeriview fic Hoka! Horeee! Saran dari YukiNuvola dapat Hoka terima jujur aja agak risih sih kalo A/N muncul terus ngangguin jalan cerita fic ini*sigh* maklumlah belom nemuin penawarnya virus typo(?) dan permintaan YukiNuvola tentang lebih banyaknya adegan 27fem!18 akan segera terwujud*gasp!* yak sekian dulu spoilers untuk Yuki-san (singkatan dari YukiNuvola) juga sankyuu atas saran dan reviewan dari minna-san,Hoka peace out nee~! (^^v).

Don't like, don't read it then!

I've been warned you, my lady!

.

.

.

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

Page 03 : Sakura Scent and A sweet Lie

Ruang Komite Kedisplinan, 09:30 AM, Rabu,7Juni.

"Haaah…" keluh seorang prefek yang sedang mengacak rambut ebonik hitamnya yang pendek.

Saat ini Hibari Kyouya sedang membaca dengan teliti semua profil yang diberikan Keisuke sensei (Hibari : Dasar sensei keparat!),entah kenapa dia belum menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kemarin.

"Kenapa tidak kuselesaikan saja seluruhnya kemarin? Ini sangat merepotkan…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri yang kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Semenjak "Kejadian" kemarin itu, Hibari tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan semakin dia mencoba untuk tidur semakin pula dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

Karena yang berada dikepalanya hanyalah wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu seorang.

Yup! Hanya wajah Sawada Tsunayoshi seorang.

"Apakah…karena dia?" tanyanya lagi sendirian.

Jujur saja, dari kemarin hingga pagi ini Hibari merasa ada yang tidak benar. Dia merasa ada perasaan yang 'Asing' namun 'Nyaman' dihati kecilnya.

Dia pun mencoba untuk menepis pikiran itu dengan cara menlanjutkan kembali tugasnya yaitu…

Mengecek profil para herbivore payah ini.

Tiba- tiba saja konsentrasi pikirannya diputus oleh suara pintu ruangannya yang digeser oleh seseorang.

Greeek!

"Pe-permisi Hibari-san…" panggil suara itu membuat sang prefek menoleh dari kertas hvs ditangannya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Tsuna yang membawa beberapa Laporan lagi ditangannya.

"Apa,Herbivore?" tanyanya datar combo death glare.

Glekh!

"A-ano nee…ini laporan dari Dokter Shamal… daftar mengenai murid-murid yang sering membolos dibelakang halaman sekolah…katanya dia sering melihat beberapa anak yang nongkrong disitu…" jawab Tsuna dengan sedikit gugup melihat tatapan maut Hibari.

Sang prefek segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap kearah jendela sampingnya lalu membelakangi Tsuna agar tidak dapat melihat ekspresi sang predator saat ini.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia menjawab.

"Hn…Si Brengsek itu sering sekali menambah tugasku saja, taruh di samping mejaku dan segera pergi dari hadapanku" perintah Hibari dingin.

Tsuna hanya menganguk mengerti dan segera menaruh laporan yang dimaksud disamping meja Hibari.

Tapi, baru saja melangkah…

"AKH?" teriak Tsuna dengan paniknya.

"Hm?" ucap Hibari yang langsung menoleh kearah Tsuna.

Bruuukh!

Namun, karena(terlalu)ceroboh dan sedikit gugup karena bertatap muka dengan sang Skylark, Tsuna tidak sengaja menjatuhkan laporan tersebut sehingga menubruk beberapa laporan berisikan profil murid yang sebagian besar telah Hibari selesai periksa.

Dan hasilnya…

Semua laporan yang sudah dikerjakan dan laporan yang baru diantar bercampur aduk dibawah lantai ruangan komite.

Krik krik…

CTEK!

Ow-oh! Urat kemarahan Hibari muncul satu.

"Kau ini…" geram Hibari yang sudah mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya siap menyerang kearah sang pelaku.

Criink!

"Hiiie…ma-maafkan aku Hibari-san! Sumpah,aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Tsuna yang mulai bersujud sembah bagaikan belalang sembah(?) kearah sang prefek.

"Kau tahu…berapa lama…aku harus menyelesaikan setengah dari laporan ini…?" berang Hibari yang mulai berjalan kearah Tsuna, yang secara refleks mundur seribu langkah(?) namun naasnya, punggung sang Decimo membentur pinggiran sofa.

"Kamikorosu…"

"Gyaaaa…!"

WHAM!

Yang terdengar diruangan komite kedisiplinan pada saat jam pelajaran itu adalah suara jeritan sang Vongola Decimo kita tercinta (?) SUKSES membuat para siswa siswi, para guru dan bahkan kepala sekolah yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara laknat bin gaje itu…

Hening…

Namun, karena akhirnya mereka tidak tahu siapa yang menjerit bagaikan banci yang baru kena PMS(?) mereka pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka lagi…

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain jauh dari ruangan komite, sebenarnya sih cuma dikelas doank.

Gasp!

"Suara apa tuh barusan?"

"Entahlah, emangnya sekolah kita pelihara serigala ya?"

Bletak!

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan! Cepat fokus kepelajaran!"

"Ahahaha~! Baik baik…"

Entah kenapa janganlah kita merepotkan diri untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang sedang berbicara tadi.

Namun ,yang jelas nama sang pelaku dimulai dengan inisial "Go" dan "Ya" hanya itulah yang dapat diprediksi oleh alat pedeteksi suara tingkat rendah (woi woi!)

Sekarang kita kembali kedalam ruangan komite, nee~?

.

.

.

1 menit telah berlalu sejak proses Kamikorosu dimulai(?)

"I-iitai…" erang Tsuna yang mendapat tonjokan maut dari sang Fuuki Iinchou dan saat ini lelaki malang itu sedang duduk disofa hitam milik sang prefek.

Sementara yang berbuat hanya mendelik seakan-akan ingin mengatakan 'bukan masalahku' kearah sang korban.

"Itulah yang akan kau dapatkan kalau berani mengangguku, herbivore…" desis Hibari yang menyilang kedua tangannya menatap Tsuna yang terluka di bagian mulutnya dan sedikit(?)memar di pipi.

"Aduduh…" erang Tsuna kesakitan memegang pipinya yang mungkin nanti malam akan lebam.

'_Apa aku terlalu berlebihan…?_' batin Hibari yang melihat sebuah darah segar mengucur dari bibir Tsuna.

Yaeyalah! Sudah jelas berlebihanlah,kalau anda menghajar habis-habisan anak malang ini #Plak!#

"Cih…" gerutu Hibari dan berjalan menuju pintu luar.

Greeek

"…?"

"Tunggulah disini herbivore…aku akan kembali…" perintah Hibari yang segera membanting pintu malang (?) tersebut hanya meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian dengan tatapan bengong.

Dukkk!

"Eh?"

Tsuna hanya menuruti perintah dari sang prefek yang pergi entah kemana, dia pun melihat sekelilingnya dan dia pun tanpa sengaja mencium aroma harum di sofa yang sedang didudukinya.

Aroma ini…terasa sangat familiar baginya dan dengan cepat dia mengetahui pemilik aroma harum ini.

Hibari Kyouya…

"Hibari-san…aroma ini… sakura…" gumamnya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

'_Sakura ya? Bukannya Hibari-san benci bunga sakura? Tapi aneh…aromanya seharum dan semanis ini…_' batin Tsuna.

Semakin dia memikirkannya ,jadi ingin sekali dia tertawa. Namun dia harus tetap waspada apabila sang prefek muncul tiba-tiba saat dia senyam-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab.

Bisa-bisa dia akan diKamikorosu lagi oleh Hibari-san karena dikira abnormal.

Greeek…

Duk!

Baru saja membicarakan si iblis eh ternyata iblisnya sudah muncul, panjang umurnya deh~#PLAK!#

Suara pintu ruangan komite terdengar lagi dan membuat Tsuna menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk menemukan…

?

"Hi-Hibari-san? Ap-apa yang….?" tanya Tsuna yang kaget sehingga tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Karena, saat ini sosok yang ada didepannya sedang membawa sebuah kotak putih yang jelas BUKAN peti kematian untuk sang Tsunayoshi.

Karena,kalau peti mati yang dibawa sudah pasti fic ini akan tamat dengan gajenya dan kagak nyambung untuk dimengerti para readers.

JREEENG!

Hibari membawa sebuah kotak P3k ukuran ekstra plus mega jumbo(?) di tangannya dan sekarang dia berjalan menuju sofa yang besebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Tsuna.

"Berisik…" ujarnya dingin.

Gulp!

Entah apa yang ada dibenak sang Decimo, namun yang pasti bukanlah pikiran yang berisikan nuansa humor atau penuh dengan romansa seperti didalam fic yang dikerjakan oleh sang author(?)saat ini.

Karena dia melihat simbol yang terdapat pada kotak putih P3k itu bukannya berlambangkan 'Salib Merah' melainkan gambar 'Tengkorak!' yang sering dilihatnya dibotol beracun milik Laboratorium.

Klek!

Suara kotak p3k bin gaje itu pun dibuka oleh sang Hibari dan dengan tatapan membunuh dia berjalan kearah Tsuna.

Tsuna menatap ngeri melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Cloud Guardiannya yang satu ini, tanpa pikir panjang dia menutup kedua matanya, takut memandang kearah yang didepannya.

Dia menunggu beberapa lama hingga dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut memegang pipi kanannya yang memar.

Gasp!

"Hi-Hibari-san?" ucap Tsuna yang jiwa ukenya mulai keluar#Buakkh!#

Ketika dia membuka kembali kedua matanya, sang Hibari sedang menyentuh pipi sang Decimo yang sakit, berbeda ketika dia mengengam erat tonfa kesayangannya atau dia mencengkram leher musuhnya, tangan milik sang Cloud Guardian ini amatlah halus dan menyejukan hati Tsuna.

"Sssh…diamlah sebentar…" perintah Hibari dengan tegas namun lembut,dengan hati-hati dia menempelkan plester penyejuk yang berwarna putih didaerah yang memar.

"…Ini ?" tanya Tsuna yang heran akan benda yang menempel dipipinya.

"Plester ini…sering aku dan Ryohei pakai kalau sedang terluka…biasanya untuk mencegah terjadinya pembengkakan…apa kau mau bengkak selama sebulan, herbivore?" jelas Hibari dengan tenang.

Baru kali ini…baru kali ini! Ucapan sang prefek tidak mengandung intimidasi ataupun nada yang selalu dipakainya terdengar datar, yang dapat dirasakannya hanyalah kelembutan dan ketenangan dalam diri Hibari-san.

Deg! Deg!

Tsuna merasakan gejolak didadanya ketika dia menyadari jarak antara sang Cloud Guardian dan dirinya sendiri sangat dekat dimana saat ini Hibari duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Hm…rupanya bibirmu berdarah juga…merepotkan sekali…" ujar Hibari yang menyentuh ujung bibir Tsuna dengan jempolnya.

Gasp!(lagi)

Kali ini secara refleks Tsuna mundur kebelakang karena sentuhan ringan Hibari.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan bergerak dulu kenapa,heh?" tanya Hibari yang tidak mengerti gelagat aneh yang baru diperlihatkan oleh sang Decimo.

Aduuuh polosnya dirimu Hibari~

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku…" ucap Tsuna yang kembali lagi keposisinya semula.

"…(ngehela nafas) kalau kau ingin terkena infeksi,bilang saja…karena yang jelas kau hanya akan merepotkan aku saat ini…" balas Hibari ketus yang sedang menempelkan plester keujung bibir Tsuna yang terluka.

"Ehehehe…"

"Hmn? Apanya yang lucu, kenapa kau malah tertawa? Mau kuKamikorosu lagi?" ancam Hibari.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Hibari-san!" jawab Tsuna dengan paniknya.

"Hmph…ya,sudah( sambil menatap kotak p3k) kurasa Shamal sialan itu tidak akan membutuhkan kotak ini. karena apapun yang ada didalam kantor ini akan menjadi punyaku…" ujar Hibari yang kemudian menatap Tsunayoshi.

"Pergilah sekarang juga,kau hanya akan membuat mataku sakit saja…" lanjut Hibari yang Kemudian berjalan menuju kearah lantai yang masih dipenuhi oleh lembaran kertas berisikan laporan yang saat ini tercampur aduk dengan laporan yang dibawa oleh Tsuna.

"Haaah, entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafasku…" gumam Hibari yang segera berlutut untuk mengumpulkan kertas hvs yang berserakan.

Ketika dia sedang sibuk memungut amplop berwarna kuning didepannya.

Set…

Sebuah tangan menjulur untuk mengambil amplop itu beserta kertas-kertas lainnya.

Hibari terkejut namun dia tutupi lagi ekspresinya dan menatap kedepan dengan tatapan yang menakutkan kearah sang herbivore.

"Sawada… bukannya sudah kubilang untuk kembali ke kelasmu?"

Tsuna masih menatap kebawah dan berusaha untuk menyusun kembali laporan itu seperti semula lagi.

"Sawa-?" ucap Hibari lagi namun dipotong oleh Tsuna.

"Aku ingin membantu Hibari-san!

"…Apa?"

Tsuna tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah Hibari yang bingung,dengan semburat rona merah dipipinya sang Decimo melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Ka-karena Hibari-san sudah susah payah mengerjakan Laporan ini…dengan bodohnya aku mengacaukannya…dan saat aku terluka tadi…Hibari-san dengan repotnya membawakan aku kotak p3k dari UKS…maafkan aku…"

Okey, kali ini Hibari heran dengan tingkah laku Sawada hari ini.

'_Meskipun herbivore satu ini terkadang lemah dan penakut, namun bukan berarti dia juga cengeng_' batin Hibari.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, hm?"

Tsuna berhenti sejenak dan kembali mengumpulkan laporannya.

"Ka-karena…gara-gara aku…tangan Hibari-san jadi terluka…" jawab Tsuna yang malu.

?

"Apa? Aku tidak terluka…" ujar Hibari dengan herannya.

Tsuna mengelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap telapak Hibari yang memerah penuh goresan dan juga disetiap jemarinya terlihat bekas sayatan luka ringan.

Hibari yang melihat arah pandangan Tsuna yang mengarah ke telapaknya disaat yang bersamaan,dia pun baru menyadari rasa perih yang menyengat dikedua tangannya.

"Oh, ini maksudmu? Si Dokter Hentai itu menaruh kotak p3k sialan ini(sambil menunjuk kotak p3k dibelakang dengan jempolnya) diantara Bahan kimia atau apalah itu dengan keadaan tutup botol terbuka…" jawab Hibari tenang.

"Maafkan aku…" ucao Tsuna yang menunduk menyesal.

"Bukan salahmu…" balas Hibari yang menutup kedua matanya sambil mengumpulkan kembali lembaran yang terahkir dan berdiri menuju meja kerjanya.

"Tapi.." bantah Tsuna.

"Beginikah sikap seorang Decimo yang kuikuti?" tanya Hibari yang membelakangi Tsuna sambil menaruh laporan yang sudah dikumpulkannya.

"…!"

"Dengar,Vongola Decimo yang kukenal tidak se-Pathetic begini…dan berdirilah Sawada Tsunayoshi!" perintah Hibari dengan kesalnya.

"Ba-baik!" balas Tsuna yang langsung berdiri tegap.

"Heh, begini lebih baik,hm?(menatap amplop yang dipegang Tsuna)…berikan itu padaku" ucap Hibari yang merebut paksa amplop yang dipegang Tsuna.

Bets!

"Ah?" ucap Tsuna yang kaget melihat amplop yang dipegangnya menghilang dalam sekejap dan dia kembali menatap sosok Hibari yang membaca surat yang baru dikeluarkannya dari amplop kuning tadi.

Mata yang beririskan warna biru pucat dengan telitinya menatap isi surat yang berasal dari dalam amplop kuning yang dipungut Tsuna tadi, bulu mata yang lentik ketika dia megedipkan matanya beberapa kali, serta alis milik sang prefek yang tiba-tiba berkedut ketika membaca isi dari surat itu…

Entah kenapa Tsuna juga menatap Bibir merah milik senpainya yang terlihat menggoda.

'_Sosok Hibari-san yang serius…cantik…_' batin Tsuna.

Grooorrr

Eh?

Tiba-tiba saja Tsuna merasakan adanya aura hasrat membunuh yang teramat kelam disekitar ruangan in- bukan…Melainkan diseluruh pelosok sekolah ini!

"Hi-Hibari-san…?" tanya Tsuna yang was-was melihat senpainya yang merupakan sumber utama akan aura yang kuat ini.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" panggil Hibari yang kembali menoleh kearah kouhainya dengan death glarenya yang menakutkan.

"I-iya…?" tanya Tsuna gugup lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berkeliaran disini,hm…?" geram Hibari yang merasa kesal karena sang herbivore belum mau pergi-pergi juga dari kantornya, saat ini dia sedang sibuk! Dia tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni Tsunayoshi.

Gulp!

"Etooo…maafkan aku!" ucap Tsuna yang berlari keluar dari kantor komite.

WHUUUSH!

Dengan kecepatan tingkat tingggi melampaui pemain futbal internasional yang berinisialkan huruf "S" bernomorkan 21 (?) dan akhirnya sang calon runner kita kembali ke kelasnya dengan selamat sentosa.

Meninggalkan sang predator yang hanya menghela nafasnya lalu kembali lagi menatap surat yang dibacanya.

Dengan perasaan muak akan isi dari surat tersebut dia menaruh kembali surat itu kedalam amplop lalu, menyegelnya kembali seperti semula,tidak lupa juga dia meremas amplop kuning itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah

"…Jadi si Nappo busuk itu sudah tahu yang sebenarnya…" gumam Hibari yang menatap stempel berbentuk nanas di permukaan amplop kuning tersebut.

Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk membakar habis amplop naas itu.

"Rokudo…Mukuro…"

.

.

.

Di Koridor kelas, 10:30 AM( Lunch break).

Tap tap

"Haaah…(nghela nafas) aku benar-benar mengacaukannya…" gumam Tsuna yang berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya.

'_Tapi…tatapan Hibari-san tadi itu…_'

Tiba-tiba terlihat lagi semburat rona merah dipipi Tsuna yang sudah lama ditahannya ketika berada diruangan komite tadi.

Walah? Rupanya dari awal kamu tahan ya? Sonno te Blushing,hm?

Yaeyalah! Emang mau gali kuburan sendiri apa? Berani blushing gaje didepan Hibari Kyouya, dijamin 300% nyawa sang Decimo udah diterima disisi Kami-sama tercinta(?)loh!

"Juudaime…!" panggil seseorang yang dikenal oleh Tsuna.

Yup! Ternyata Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang berjalan kearahnya, sebenarnya Cuma Gokudera doang yang berlari kayak anak anjing minta dimanja ama tuannya#PLAK!#sedangkan Yamamoto Cuma jalan biasa saja.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun…" ucap Tsuna yang mencoba untuk senyum tapi dihentikannya mengingat memar dipipinya.

"Ju-Juudaime? Kenapa dengan pipi anda?" tanya Gokudera histeris melihat pipi sang Boss tercinta…e-ehem! Maksud saya pipi Boss yang dihormatinya terlihat memar.

"I-ini…ano nee…" ucap Tsuna terbata-bata.

"Heeeh, apa kau dihantam oleh Hibari-san lagi…?" tanya Yamamoto berdasarkan instingnya, yang 100% mengena dihati sang Decimo.

"NANIII?"

Seluruh penghuni Namimori-chuu menatap kearah tiga lelaki yang mereka anggap sebagai 'Trio Homo Namimori' dengan tatapan heran, karena apa yang menyebabkan sang Gokudera berteriak bagaikan tikus terjepit sepatu hak banci (?).

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Jangan berteriak, semua orang melihat kita…" pinta Tsuna dengan paniknya.

"Che! Awas cewek Tsun(*) itu! Kalau ketemu akan kuledakan dia sepuas hatiku!" geram Gokudera.

"Ahahaha! Gokudera leluconmu bagus sekali! Aku yakin sebelum kau menyentuh ujung rambutnya pun, dia sudah menendang bokongmu terlebih dulu!" ujar Yamamoto yang tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang berambut ubanan#Bukh!# itu.

"Grrrh… diam kau Hyena gila!" geram Gokudera yang bersiap-siap dengan dinamit kecilnya.

"Hahaha~! Bagus sekali, Gokudera!" balas Yamamoto yang mulai ketawa-ketiwi garing.

"Gokude-?(nyut)Aowiiee..!" erang Tsuna yang sadar bahwa pipinya masih sakit, namun tindakannya cukup membuat sang Gokudera dan Yamamoto berhenti dari perdebatan mereka.

"Juudaime! Sial…awas kau,Hibari sialan! dan kau juga(sambil nunjuk Yamamoto) aku mau membawa Juudaime ke UKS dulu…" ucap Gokudera yang memegang tangan sang Decimo dan membawanya menuju keruang UKS.

Grep!

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu Gokudera…aku sudah…" ujar Tsuna yang berusaha menjelaskan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" ucap Gokudera yang tidak sempat mendengarkan penjelasan Sang Decimo.

Well, sebenarnya sih, Sang Strom Guardian satu ini sedang menulikan telinganya jadi ngak denger omongan sang Decimo.

Tap! Tap!

.

.

.

BRAAAK!

"…Hngh?"

"Woi,Dokter Hentai sedunia! Cepat kau obati luka Juudaime!" perintah Gokudera seenak jidatnya menyuruh Dokter Shamal,Yang saat ini menyeruput tehnya.

"Go-Gokudera…" ucap Tsuna.

"Well, well…siapa yang datang seenaknya kesini,hm? Aku kira cewek manis ternyata malah si Bishonen(**)…" ejek Shamal menatap Tsuna.

"Ekhhh…" balas Tsuna yang sweatdroped-ria.

"Mati saja kau,Hentai!" berang Gokudera dengan jijainya menatap sang Dokter.

"Oh? Halo juga untukmu kepala gurita dan Yamamoto-kun…" salam Shamal dengan cuek bebeknya.

"Guwekhhh!" geram Gokudera yang mulai panas.

"Ahahaha!" balas Yamamoto dengan bloonnya.

"Jadi…buat apa kalian para lelaki ada disini, heh? Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku menolak memeriksa pasien yang sejenis?" tanya Shamal dengan kesal.

Lah? Apalah guna dirimu kalau jadi Dokter tapi milih-milih pasien? Bhuuu~(= 3 =)

"Kalau tahu itu, kami nggak akan minta bantuanmu kale…tapi kudengar kau membuat pengecualian" ucap Gokudera.

"Oh, waktu itu sedikit dipaksa oleh Reborn dan Hibari-kun…" balas Shamal santainya lalu dia menatap memar pada pipi Tsuna.

"Hm?" gumamnya.

'_Cara pengobatan yang khas ini…_' batin Shamal yang masih menatap lekat-lekat pipi Tsuna.

"Kenapa aku harus mengobati Tsunayoshi kalau nyatanya dia sudah diobati?" lanjut Shamal yang menunjuk sebuah plester putih dipipi Tsuna.

?

"Juudaime? Kau sudah diobati?" tanya Gokudera yang baru menyadari pipi Tsuna ditempelin plester putih(Be-bego).

Tsuna hanya mengangguk, takut membuat tambah parah sakit dipipinya.

"Heee…? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Yamamoto penasaran.

"Hmmm…kalau dipikir-pikir ketika aku kembali dari kantor guru, kotak p3k yang selalu kutaruh di lemari, tiba-tiba hilang dari tempatnya…?" ujar Shamal dengan herannya.

"Eh?"

'_Be-berarti Hibari-san yang menuju keUKS…untuk mengambil kotak p3k tadi…?_' batin Tsuna.

"Hei, apa benar kau menaruh kotak p3k ditempat seperti itu?" tanya Gokudera keringat dingin sambil menoleh lemari yang disinggung oleh Shamal.

"Hm? Emangnya salah?" tanya Shamal heran.

"YA, JELAS SALAHLAH, BEGO! KAU NGAK SADAR 'LAMBANG' DILEMARI ITU, HAH?" teriak Gokudera.

!

Benar saja,dari gambar lambangnya saja sudah berbahaya apalagi kalau benda nista(?) yang ada didalamnya, karena terdapat lambang 'Tengkorak plus Radioaktif' didepan permukaan pintu lemari putih itu.

Gile, nih Dokter mesum(= =") masa obat-obatan ama kotak p3k digabung dengan peralatan bahan kimia sih? Ada radioaktifnya lagi.

"Mau gimana lagi?" ucap Shamal ngak jelas.

Tsuna dkk hanya bisa sweatdroped dan keringat dingin mengucur lagi diwajah mereka.

Bayangkan saja kalau para pasien ato murid cewek yang meminta obat merah untuk luka,malah dikasih asam sulfur? Dijamin sang pasien akan sembuh(TIDAK)total.

Atau mau minta alkohol ternyata yang dikasih perak nitrat? Apa ngak kasian yang nerima?

Coba?

Grrrooor…

"Huwoh? Apaan tuh!Ada yang berasap ungu dan ijo gimana gitu dari arah lemari laknat(?)tuh!" tunjuk Gokudera dengan ngerinya melihat aura ungu kehitaman dan hijau dari dalam lemari.

"Hngh? Soal itu jangan dipedulikan…kita kembali kepertanyaan tadi, siapa yang mengobatimu Tsunayoshi?"

"Ano…"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda berbentuk abstrak tapi berwujud kotak(lah?)melayang menuju kearah arah Tsuna dkk yang sedang galau(?)

(Readers:Woi, katanya bentuk abstrak kenapa sekarang malah bilang kotak?

(A/N : Dunno…)

Dan…

DUAAAKH!

Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, kotak tersebut melewati Tsuna dkk namun SUKSES! Mengenai sang dokter hentai sedunia, membuat sang korban menghantam dinding UKS.

"Sudah kuduga…suara gaduh ini berasal darimu, Shamal Hentai…" ucap suara itu dengan ketusnya.

Tap Tap…

"Su-suara ini…" ucap Tsuna yang perlahan-lahan membalikan tubuhnya kebelakng dan diikuti oleh dua temannya yang sedikit was-was melihat kejadian tadi.

Dan marilah kita sambut, Hibari Kyouya yang membawa kotak p3k putih dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hibari-san…"

"Hibari, kau…"

"Hibari…"

Gadis yang dipanggil tidak menoleh kearah sang pemanggil namun berjalan menuju lemari putih, tempat dimana dia mengambil kotak p3k.

"Ukh…jadi…kau yang mengambil kotak p3k tadi,hm?" ucap Shamal yang kaget setelah bangkit dari tempat terjatuhnya dan sebelum dia melanjutkan,matanya terpana dengan penampilan sang prefek.

Sosok Hibari, yang memakai seragam sailor hitam berlengan pendek dengan sepasang kaos kaki hitam sebatas lutut, sosok Hibari yang baru ini membuat sang Dokter menyeringai mesum.

Sebenarnya sang Author udah senyam-senyum ngak jelas lebih dulu ketimbang Shamal.

Marilah kita lewati bagian narasi paling akhir dan lanjutkan membaca fic ini.

"Fufufu…" ucapnya ngak jelas.

Baik Hibari maupun Tsuna dkk apalagi sang Author aja merasa illfill melihat gerak-gerik sang Dokter mesum satu ini, pingin rasanya Hibari merebus dengan minyak super panas kearah Dokter yang membuatnya trauma akan bunga sakura.

"Akhirnya..."

"Hn?" tanya Hibari sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Akhirnya kau baru menyadari gendermu yang sebenarnya, Hibari-chan~!" goda Shamal.

Woalah, dikirain mau ngomong apaan, nyatanya…

CTEK!

Urat kemarahan Hibari langsung muncul satu,ketika mendengar embel-embelan'-Chan' terdengar dikupingnya, dengan segera dia mengeluarkan tonfa kebangaannya.

Criiink!

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku seperti itu…akan kuKamikorosu kau" ancam Hibari yang siap-siap dengan serangannya.

Tapi yang diancam malah tersenyum makin lebar, bukannya siap-siap menunggu ajalnya.

"Ga-gawat…Hibari-san sudah memperingatkan kita untuk tidak memanggil embel-embelan seperti itu…" ucap Tsuna yang mulai mengingat lagi ancaman yang ada hubungannya dengan dunia kiamat.

Oooh,the horror…

"Kenapa~? Menurutku kau cocok dengan embelan '-Chan'?" tanya Shamal.

CTEK! CTEK!

Muncul dua lagi…

"Kau…tarik kembali ucapanmu itu…" ucap Hibari yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada gangang tonfanya.

Kreet!

"Hooo~? Kalau aku tidak mau…?"

What the? Nie Dokter punya death wishing ato minta digebukin gratis?

CTEK! CTEK! CTEK!

Ow-oh!

"That's it!" berang Hibari yang langsung melesatkan pukulannya.

WHAM!

BUAAAKH!BUKH!POWKH!

KRAAAK!

Kayaknya ada yang patah,deh…

"Owww…" ucap Tsuna dkk berbarengan ketika menyaksikan tontonan gratis yang tak mungkin dapat dilihat dibioskop manapun(?)

Sebenarnya ada sih, kalau mau liat yang seperti ini(He? Ada caranya?) jikalau anda membeli, menyewa dan sebagainya kaset DVD bertitelkan sang torturer bernama "J*g s*w" dijamin anda dapat mengerti siksaan macam apa yang sedang diperagakan oleh sang prefek.

"Fuh…" ucap Hibari yang menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tatapan puas melihat sang korban yang sudah tak bergerak lagi alias death.

Akhirnya arwah sang Dokter Hen-#Buakh!# beristirahat dengan tidak tenangnya disisi Lucifer(!).

Oops,salah! Yang benar Sang Dokter sedang berbaring ditempat yang tepat untuk beristirahat ketika mendapatkan kamikorosu gratis tanpa diobral (?) milik Hibari.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau tidak menarik ucapanmu…herbivore mesum" ujar sang prefek yang saat ini menyeringai seram menatap sang korban, lalu menoleh kearah Tsuna dkk.

Hyuuuh…

Bagaikan hembusan dingin malam hari yang menusuk tulang punggung milik Tsuna dkk, Hibari melewati mereka dengan aura dingin yang haus akan darah dan sekarang sedang menuju ke pintu luar UKS.

Greeek!

"Oh, dan satu lagi…" ucapnya yang baru saja membuka pintu UKS.

Membuat Shamal yang baru bangkit dari kuburnya(?) dan Tsuna beserta antek-anteknya menoleh kearah sang gadis berbaju sailor hitam.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi…jawabannya bukan aku yang mengambil kotak p3k itu…"

!

"Eh?"

'_Hibari-san…?_'

"Ugh…ka-kalau bukan kau(sambil memegang pipi) ja-jadi…siapa?" tanya Shamal dengan tidak elitnya sedang menyangga badannya pada ranjang UKS.

"Gadis bernama Sasagawa Kyoko…" jawab Hibari dengan lancarnya.

"…!"

Tsuna hanya menatap Hibari dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'_Uso(***)…_'

"Heee? Kukira kau yang membawa kotak p3k itu, bukannya kotak p3k itu ada bersamamu?" tanya Yamamoto penasaran.

"…Dia yang memintaku untuk mengembalikannya"

DEG!

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Gokudera tidak percaya.

Ya benar saja, kalau memang Kyoko yang mengambil Kotak P3k itu tanpa luka lecet(?) sudah pasti dia yang akan mengembalikan kotak itu dengan sendirinya bukan meminta pada orang lain untuk mengembalikannya apalagi meminta tolong pada sang prefek sadisme sedunia.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku yang mengambil kotak p3k sialan itu? Jangan bilang padaku, kalau kalian berasumsi aku mengambil kotak itu hanya untuk mengobati Sawada yang entah kenapa pipinya memar itu,hm?" tanya Hibari setengah kesal.

"…"

Hibari menghela nafasnya dan kembali melangkah keluar.

"Aku tak punya waktu meladeni herbivore lemah macam dia…"

'_BOHONG!_'

Bersamaan ucapan Hibari yang dingin itu diakhiri dengan bunyi tertutupnya pintu UKS.

Duk!

Membuat Tsuna dkk terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari Hibari.

Hening…

"Yah, aku sih sudah menduga tidak mungkin cewek Tsun itu mau capek-capek ngurusin Juudaime…" ucap Gokudera yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Entahlah…Gokudera-kun, aku rasa yang dia katakana tadi itu bohong" ucap Yamamoto serius.

"Heh? Kalau bercanda ada batasnya bego! Kau tidak lihat tatapan predatornya itu? Mana mungkin kan dia mempedulikan Juudaime yang terluka!"

"…"

"Ma-maafkan aku Juudaime, aku tidak bermaksud…" ucap Gokudera yang menyadari ucapannya tadi.

"Sudah, sekarang urusan kalian sudah selesai kan? Cepat keluar dari sini! Aku mau tidur setelah kejadian tadi…" perintah Shamal yang mulai menguap.

"Cih,tanpa kau suruh pun kami sudah mau keluar,tauk!" balas Gokudera yang mulai menyusul bossnya.

Greeek!

Duk!

Suara pintu UKS yang dibanting oleh Gokudera menggema diruangan dimana Shamal yang berbaring diranjang UKS terus menatap kearah langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau harus lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Hibari-chan…"

.

.

.

Di Ruang kelas.

Teng Teng

Bel pulangan Namimori berdentang, menunjukan bahwa siswa dapat mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Termasuk sang tokoh utama kita yang saat ini mulai berjalan keluar kelas bersama dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, namun tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti sejenak.

"Juudaime, mari kita pulang!" ajak Gokudera.

"…"

"Sawada-kun,ayo" panggil Yamamoto yang menyadarkan Tsuna.

!

"Eh? I-iya!" ucap Tsuna yang mengangguk setuju dan berjalan menyusul kedua temannya.

Ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung Namimori dan berjalan menuju gerbang Namimori. Merasa bahwa sang Decimo sedang down, Yamamoto berusaha mencairkan keheningan suasana.

"Nee…Tsuna-kun,jangan kau pikirkan apa yang dikatakan Hibari-san…" ucap Yamamoto.

"I-iya! Juudaime, jangan dengarkan ucapan wanita Tsun itu!" ucap Gokudera menimpali.

"…Entahlah, tapi terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku minna, aku baik-baik saja kok…" ucap Tsuna dengan penuh senyuman.

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kerumah.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, seseorang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari atap Namimori-chuu, bisa ditebak siapa sosok itu…?

Jawabannya, adalah tentu saja Hibari-san yang berdiri menatap sosok Tsuna dkk yang berjalan keluar, iris matanya yang berwarna biru kelabu memicing tajam, namun perlahan-lahan tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut.

Pop!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hibari-kun?" tanya suara itu hingga membuat sang Skylark menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok bayi dengan topi fedora hitam dikepalanya.

"Bayi…" gumam Hibari.

"Ciaossu, Hibari-kun" salam Reborn.

"Mau apa kau disini? Bukannya muridmu tidak ada disini?" tanya Hibari dengan datar.

"Aku langsung ke pokok utamanya…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau berdusta ketika mengembalikan kotak p3k itu,hm~?" tanya Reborn dengan nada main-main namun terdapat keseriusan dalam ucapannya.

Deg!

"Rupanya kau mengintip…" ucap Hibari yang bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan dihadapan sang Katekyo.

"Benar sekali… dan yang dapat dipetik dari yang kulihat tadi adalah…"

Fyuuuh!

Entah kenapa yang terdengar adalah suara angin yang kencang memotong ucapan Reborn.

Tidak, bukan karena angin kencang tadi,melainkan Reborn hanya mengerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara dan membuat sang prefek membulatkan kedua matanya yang mengerti dari gerakan mulut Reborn.

"…?"

"Benar, bukan?" tanya Reborn.

"Jangan main-main kau, Bayi…" ancam Hibari dengan death glarenya.

Namun, Reborn tidak terpengaruh tatapan yang dapat membuat seluruh bayi di Namimori bahkan yang masih dalam perut pun(?) menangis ria, malahan dia tersenyum dengan puas melihat Hibari yang mulai bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Itu tidak benar…!" berang Hibari.

"Baik, baik…apapun katamu,Hibari-kun" balas Reborn yang kemudian berbalik sambil mengangkat Leon yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah baling-baling terbang(Emank baling-baling bambo?).

Hibari tak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika dia melihat sang Katekyo terbang ke udara, tetapi sebelum dia mulai terbang menyusul Tsuna dkk,dia berkata lagi kearah sang Skylark.

"Namun, yang pastinya semua tertulis jelas diwajahmu,loh dan…(nghela nafas) cobalah untuk mengenali perasaaanmu itu,Ciao~"

Dengan sepatah kata itulah, Reborn sudah tidak terlihat dilangit dan hanya meninggalkan gadis berbaju sailor itu diam membatu.

"Khhh…" geram Hibari dengan kesal.

Dengan kesal dia membuka pintu atap sekolah dan membanting pintu tak berdosa itu(?).

BLAM!

.

.

.

Di Rumah Kediaman Sawada ,09:00 PM

Tsuna dengan lesunya memegang lembut pipi yang diobati oleh senpainya yang jelas-jelas tidak mau mengakui bahwa dialah yang mengobati Sang Decimo pada siang tadi.

'_Hibari-san…_' batin Tsuna yang masih memegang lembut pipinya.

"Masih terasa…aroma wangi Hibari-san…" gumam Tsuna yang menutup kedua matanya.

Baru saja dia memutuskan untuk merenungkan kejadian tadi pagi…

BUAKH!

Seseorang menendang punggung Tsuna, sehingga membuat sang bocah berambut coklat yang awalnya berada di alam bawah sadar(?) itu kaget dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Ciaossu, Dame Tsuna…" ucap Reborn, yang menjadi pelaku utama penyerangan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Re-Reborn? Apa yang?" ucap Tsuna.

"Kenapa kau kesal ketika kau disangkal oleh Hibari-kun?" tanya Reborn.

Deg!

"I-itu…" ucap Tsuna yang terbata-bata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"…Tsuna" panggil Reborn.

"…Eh?" tanya Tsuna yang menyadari Reborn memanggilnya namun…

Pyuuung

POW!

Reborn memukul kepala Tsuna kali ini dengan palu besar berwarna hijau yang dapat kita asumsikan bahwa palu hijau itu wujud dari Leon, kadal milik Reborn. Namun masih ada lagi, berkat hantaman keras dari Reborn kepala Tsuna sukses menghantam dinding kamarnya.

DUAKKH!

"Itaiii...dayo!" erang Tsuna yang memegang kepalanya yang benjol dobel.

"Salah satu aturan Vongola, kalau Sang Pemimpin tidak boleh bimbang ataupun ragu-ragu dalam hal apapun" jelas Reborn.

"Ow…tapi tetap saja, sulit bagiku untuk mengutarakannya…"

Reborn menatap Tsuna sambil menyilangkan kedua tanggannya.

"_Kalian memang serasi…_" gumamnya kecil.

"Eh? Apa itu tadi?" tanya Tsuna yang merasa Reborn mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bukan urusanmu Dame Tsuna…"

Jleb!

"Jahat…" rengek Tsuna yang belum menyerah, karena penasaran dengan apa yang digumamkan sang Katekyo.

"Kehidupan memang kejam…" balas Reborn dengan santai.

"Ugh(= =")…" ucap Tsuna pasrah dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

'_Sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik…_'

.

.

.

Di Kokuyo Land (Time unknown)

"Jadi…begitulah ceritanya…Mukuro-sama…" ujar seorang Gadis berambut ungu dengan eye patch bercorak tengkorak menutupi mata kanannya.

'_Kufufufu…rupanya begitu ya, sang Skylark berubah menjadi wanita…menarik sekali_' balas suara yang tergiang dikepala gadis itu.

"Mukuro-sama…" ucap gadis itu mengingatkan tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh masternya, yang saat ini hanya berupa suara dikepala gadis berambut ungu itu.

'_Tenanglah Chrome dear…apapun yang kau pikirkan…aku tidak akan melakukannya… kufufufu_' ucap suara itu.

"Maafkan aku, Mukuro-sama…" ucap Gadis itu yang kemudian tertidur lelap disofa usang yang bernaung di Kokuyo Arc.

'_Mungkin…_' ucap suara itu lagi.

Namun, tanpa disadari gadis lugu itu, perlahan-lahan kabut hitam menyelimuti dirinya dan dalam sekejap.

Sheets…

Seorang lelaki berambut indigo dengan iris mata berjenis heterochromia(****)sedang duduk menggantikan peran gadis berambut ungu yang seharusnya sedang tertidur diposisinya saat ini.

"…Aku menantikan hari esok, Skylark…" gumamnya sambil menyeringai dibalik pantulan bulan purnama.

.

.

.

Di Rumah Kediaman Hibari

"Kyou-san…persiapan untuk besok sudah siap" ucap Kusakabe yang menghormat kearah sang gadis yang kali ini tidak memakai ki nagashi miliknya yang khas melainkan mengenakan yukata hitam dengan balutan obi berwarna ungu lilac.

"Hmn…kerjamu bagus, kembali ke tempatmu…aku ingin sendirian" perintah Hibari sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah seusai mandi.

"Baik, saya permisi…" ucap Kusakabe dengan sopannya smabil menutup Fusuma dibelakang Hibari, meninggalkan gadis berambut hitam itu menatap jendela kamarnya yang saat ini menampilkan rembulan berwarna kuning.

"Perasaanku…ya?" gumamnya yang terus menatap rembulan, dengan erat dia memegang yukatanya.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Afterword from Author-san :

Author in this fic : Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Main Theme song for this chapter : True My Heart By Ave;New Feat Saori Sakura

Translation's :

Tsun : Tsun artinya nusuk. Dalam konteks fic ini, maksudnya cewek yang dikit-dikit kayak duri, baik omongan, maupun sifatnya ngak ramah dan bikin capek. Biasanya disebut juga 'Tsundara' yang berbeda dengan 'Tsundere' yang ada kesemsemnya.

Bishounen : Bi artinya cantik sesuai untuk kontennya perempuan, sedangkan Shounen adalah segala sesuatu yang bergayakan anak lelaki. jadi kalau digabungkan artinya lelaki cantik, kayak perempuan.

Uso : Artinya bohong.

Heterochromia : Artinya memiliki jenis mata yang berbeda pada kanan dan kirinya, misalkan saja warna matanya hijau pada bagian kiri, sedangkan yang kanan berwarna biru.

P.S : kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti, please let me know okay?

.

.

.

Greetings from Author :

Kyaaa~ senangnya review milik Hoka totalnya menjadi 6 (gabungan antara chap 01 ampe 03)! Akhirnya setelah beberapa rintangan(?) yang harus dihadapi Hoka. Akhirnya chap 04 berhasil dipublishkan! Semoga minna-san senang melihat adegan 27xfem!18 yang sudah Hoka janjikan.

Remember (^ ^b),semakin banyak yang ngeriview dan memberikan saran, semakin menarik ceritanya,nee~!

You can review this fic if you like it, But don't flame this story if you hate it,okay~?

.

.

.

_Sometimes not only 'two'can play in the field but also there is'three'_


	5. Chapter 5 Big Trouble Pt1

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

By :

Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Disclaimer :

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN belongs to AMANO AKIRA.

Warning :

2718fem!,Romance,MissTypo,Pemakaian EYD yang (sangat)tidak baik dan benar,Hibari's out of character/OOC, slight 8018fem!,6918fem! And D18fem! (o.o") dan gender bending.

True pairing:

27x18fem!

Author's notes:

Hanya sekedar memberitahukan pada chap berikut ini, ada unsur kekerasaan dan sedikit omongan sadis dari Hibari.

To the Reviewer's :

To k0ush4fukuj1-san : Arigatou nee~udah yang pertama kali ngreview chap ke 04, jujur saja Hoka kirain ngak ada yang tertarik baca fic abal nieh~ dan terima kasih juga atas ucapan selamat dari Yuri-san (^^) mengenai selesai UAS.

To Sad Ending Lover :Ahh~ senengnya mendapat saran dari anda, yosh (semangat'45)Hoka akan bersemangat lagi tuk lebih memperhatikan kesalahan pada pengetikan fic ini~Heee? konflik batin Hibari kurang menonjol ya? hehe...soalnya Hibari tuh masih agak dingin hatinya meski dia cewek, jadi sedikit demi sedikit, seiringnya waktu Hibari pasti langsung tertekan atas perasaannya pada Tsuna, tenang saja...(^^)

To YukiNuvola : Syukurlah, Yuki-san senang karena A/N sudah mulai berkurang, soalnya Hoka penasaran aja jadi,munculin aja tuk iseng,sapa tau ada yang suka ato engak. penggunaan kata untuk 'Di' dan 'Ke' mulai Hoka sadari penggunaanya dan perbedaannya, terima kasih atas saran dan review-annya (^^)

Don't like, don't read it then!

I've been warned you, my lady!

.

.

.

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

Page 05 : The Big Trouble From Future

SMP Namimori,07:30 AM,Senin,8 Juni.

"Huwaaah! Kemarin kan,kita udah ngak terlambat. Kok, sekarang terulang lagi?" Tsuna hanya dapat berdoa semoga sang prefek tidak standby di posnya, hanya untuk mengkamikorosu dirinya beserta antek-anteknya.

"Juudaime! Aku rasa si gadis tsun itu sedang tidak ada di sarangnya!" ucap Gokudera menyakinkan bossunya.

"Huh? Ya-yang benar,Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna tidak percaya.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga berlari dan sambil mencob

"Ho-oh! Aku juga tidak merasakan auranya, berarti kita se-?"

Syuuut!

BUAAAKH!

Belum sempat melanjutkan,sebuah tonfa perak melayang dengan elitnya menyerang dahi sang baseball freak, membuat sang korban memegang dahinya yang berdenyut(?).

"Aowieee…" erang Yamamoto yang mulai memijat pelan dahinya.

.

.

.

"Puhf,buwahahaha! Inilah akibatnya karena mengolokku kemarin, baseball freak!" tunjuk Gokudera kearah yang bersangkutan.

"Go-Gokudera-kun…rupanya kau masih dendam dengan ucapanku kemarin ya?" tanya Yamamoto dengan innocentnya tapi masih meringis kesakitan.

"Yaiyalah! Siapa yang gak kesal kalo dikatai begit-!"

BUAAAKH!

Lagi-lagi kalimat Gokudera menggantung, karena sebuah benda yang tak asing melayang tepat dibelakang kepalanya.

Yup, tonfa perak yang kedua mengenai kepala sang tako head#PLAK!# membuat sang Gokudera jatuh dengan tidak nyamannya menyentuh tanah.

Bruuukh!

"Eh, tonfa lagi…?" tanya Tsuna heran.

Tap Tap…

"Tidak bosan-bosannya kalian selalu ribut disini, hm?" tanya suara itu.

Tsuna dkk tidak perlu bingung siapa lagi yang mempunyai suara yang penuh intimidasi dan juga penuh dengan suaranya dapat membunuh para teroris(?)di Jepang, sehingga Namimori saat ini aman dari tindak terorisme.

"Hibari-san…" ucap Tsuna yang berbalik dan memandang sang prefek lekat-lekat.

Eh?

.

.

.

Kok, rasanya ada yang…

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hibari sambil menyilangkan tangannya, menatap sang Decimo.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto baru saja selesai dengan perjalanannya di alam sana(?) kembali berdiri dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat mata mereka terbelalak kaget.

Hibari Kyouya yang saat ini berdiri didepan gerbang Namimori-chuu terlihat seperti Hibari-san yang 'dulu' terkenal akan kegarangan dan sadis tanpa ampun, kenapa?

Well…

Sosok prefek yang berada didepan mereka saat ini memakai kemeja putih dengan celana hitam, tak lupa juga sebuah jaket yang serasi dengan celana hitam milik sang prefek yang sudah diberikan armband merah.

Bisa ditebak seragam apa yang kali ini dipakai oleh sang Skylark?

.

.

.

Benar sekali…

Otomatis Gokudera menunjuk daerah privat sang Prefek dengan laknatnya,sementara kedua sahabatnya cuma diam terpaku melihat sosok lama Hibari.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang…" ujar Yamamoto.

"Ra-rata kembali…" ucap Gokudera yang tidak sadar demi bumi apa yang dia ucapkan barusan.

Hening…

"Ck…"

Buakhhh!

Karena tonfa kesayangan sang prefek sedang nganggur(?) Hibari meninju perut milik sang tako head,sukses membuat sang Gokudera muntah pasir(woalah?).

"Uhukhhh…" erang Gokudera.

"Jaga ucapanmu…" ucap Hibari yang berjalan melewati sang korban untuk mengambil kembali tonfanya yang (sengaja)dilemparkannya kearah dua herbivore berisik tadi. Ingin rasanya dia mengaduk mulut sang Strom Guardian itu dengan tonfanya, namun diurungkannya niat itu,. Karena, selain menjijikan, dia juga tidak yakin bahwa Hebivore satu ini menyikat giginya sebelum kesekolah.

Tsuna menatap dengan horrornya melihat adegan yang jelas tidak sesuai dengan rate-3 tahun ke bawah(?), yang hanya bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah berdoa pada Kami-sama untuk menerima Gokudera disisi-Nya.

"Hibari-san…Kenapa kau…?" Tsuna bertanya dengan bingung antara harus melanjutkan bicara yang sebenarnya atau diam membatu saja ketika ditatap tajam oleh sang Skylark.

"Apa yang ingin kau coba katakan,hm?" tanya Hibari yang menaruh kembali kedua tonfa di balik jaket hitamnya.

Baru tiga hari berlalu semenjak sang Prefek menemukan jati dirinya, dan saat itulah sang Decimo baru merasakan adanya interaksi dengan sang prefek, namun kenapa sekarang malah…

Hibari-san menjadi Hibari Kyouya yang sebelumnya, minus rok sailor?

Teng Teng

Bel menandakan pelajaran pertama telah dimulai, sang prefek mendongkakan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Tsuna dkk yang sudah pasrah untuk menolak Kamikorosu dari Hibari.

"Ah,sudah jam pelajaran, dan kalian terlambat, sudah tahu apa yang akan menjadi konsekuensinya, bukan?" Hibari menatap dengan senyuman maut kearah tiga herbivore yang sebenarnya memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk kekelas namun karena dicegat oleh sang prefek yang kembali ke wujudnya semula.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? sekali sang prefek mengatakan kau harus terjun ke jurang, maka kau harus terjun ke jurang.

'When in rome, do as the romans do' pepatah itulah yang mungkin tepat diucapkan untuk situasi saat seperti ini, karena sekali masuk kedaerah sang prefek, haruslah mengikuti aturan yang diberikan tanpa terkecuali.

Gulp!

"Baiklah…kalau sudah mengerti langsung saja ak-?" ucapan Hibari terpotong ketika dia merasakan adanya aura kuat yang sebanding dengan hasratnya untuk membunuh para herbivore ini.

Gasp! Se-serius nih mau bunuh Tsuna dkk?

Dan suara derapan kaki terdengar…

Drap! Drap!

Wuuz…

TRAAANG!

Bunyi benturan keras benda metal bertemu metal lainnya terdengar.

Sraaakkk…!

"Khhh…" desis Hibari yang terpaksa terdorong mundur karena sebelumnya mata sang karnivore teralih kepada ketiga bocah didepannya, sehingga pertahanannya kurang sempurna.

"Oya, oya…? Kukira informasi yang diceritakan Chromeku sayang benar, ternyata…"

'Suara ini...Rokudo-san?' batin Tsuna yang menoleh arah depannya,dan menemukan tiga orang lelaki yang menggenakan seragam berwarna hijau muda.

!

"Mukuro-san? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Tsuna yang mulai membopong Gokudera karena mengalami pendarahan berat dibagian dalam(?) sementara Yamamoto terkesima melihat sosok Kokuyo grup yang saat ini muncul.

"Mukuro…" gumam Hibari yang kembali bangkit dan mendelik kearah pria yang disebut.

Dengan cepat dia menatap kearah Tsuna dkk yang masih diam, tatapannya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tidak mengacaukan pertarungannya dengan sang illusionist.

Mengerti maksud tatapan Hibari, Tsuna mengangguk lalu membawa Gokudera dan disusul oleh Yamamoto, mereka pun menyingkir, meninggalkan sang prefek yang telah kembali normal menjadi lelaki bersama dengan anggota Kokuyo.

Yup, Rokudo Mukuro beserta kedua pembantunya e…erm…maksudnya bawahan, sepertinya datang untuk menantang Hibari sang karnivore Namimori hari ini ,tanpa memiliki alasan yang spesifik.

"Apa maumu kesini, Nappo busuk?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hibari langsung keintinya.

Jujur saja, dia jenuh apabila harus berbicara dengan lelaki berambut indigo satu ini, daripada membuang waktu untuk obrolan yang pasti akan diputarbalikan oleh sang Mist Guardian, lebih baik dia isi waktunya dengan menghajar bokong Rokudo Mukuro beserta herbivore lainnya sampai menjelang fajar(?).

Ngomong-ngomong, soal herbivore,siapa yang bilang kalau Tsuna dkk boleh lepas dari hukuman? Tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan mahluk tropical yang tidak jelas ini, dia akan memburu ketiga herbivore yang terlambat itu.

Dan dengan senang hati dia akan melakukan hukuman yang akan menyiksa fisik dan batin(?)

Karena bukan Hibari namanya, kalau dia tidak menyelesaikan apa yang baru dia mulai dari awal.

"Kufufufu…Hibari,Hibari~ apakah seperti itu sikap seorang Lady, hm?" Rokudo tersenyum nakal ketika melihat reaksi sang Skylark yang terlihat kesal.

Hegh!

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau mau bercanda, kau memilih tempat yang salah untuk cari masalah, saranku adalah pergilah keterapist yang jauh dari pandanganku…" ujar Hibari yang lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah penyangkalan yang dibuat-buat, saat ini Hibari harus menyakinkan sang Illusionist bahwa info yang didengar olehnya tidak benar.

Karena, kalau sampai sang Illusionist yang satu ini menemukan bukti yang lebih kuat dibandingkan hanya cerita dongeng dari…

Siapa yang mulutnya bocor…?

Hibari ingin tahu dari siapa yang membeberkan informasi ini kepada Mukuro, hanya ada satu nama yang terbesit dikepala sang Skylark.

"Mungkinkah…" gumam Hibari kecil.

"Kufufufu…berkat Chromeku sayang, aku langsung dengan semangat untuk menemuimu…"

CTEK!

Satu urat kemarahan terlihat dipipi sang prefek.

'_Sudah kuduga…gadis itu…_'

"Aih…Boneka mainanmu itu,hm? Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau dia dengan polosnya menceritakan segalanya pada Nanas rendahan sepertimu,seharusnya dia kubungkam dulu dengan tangan ini sebelum dia kembali ke sarangnya…yaaa,mungkin karena dia akan menyebarkan isu yang buat telingamu panas…" ejek Hibari dengan menatap rendah sang Nappo rendah-?# Bukkkh!# yang saat ini beberapa meter jauh darinya.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu pada Chrome! Dia tidak mungkin berbohong!" teriak Ken.

"Hn, dia hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya, yaitu menjadi mata dan telinga untuk Mukuro-sama…" tambah Chikusa

Set

Kemudian, Hibari menatap kearah berlainan yaitu,kearah dua bawahan Mukuro.

Dengan ulasan senyum yang sinis disudut bibirnya, dia mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata sadismenya yang setara dengan tinjuan tonfanya.

"Hmm? Si Anjing kudisan dan Si Mata empat emo. Berani juga kalian mengatakan hal omong kosong didepan wajahku, karena inilah aku merasa gatal untuk mencabik kalian,dan 'Tugas' katamu? Apanya yang melakukan tugasnya? Cukup kalian berdua yang cocok menjadi Telinga dan Mata untuk si Brengsek ini… " ejek Hibari lagi dengan tatapan menghina.

Jleb!

Bagaikan sebuah hujaman pisau yang tajam menembus kulit milik kedua bawahan Mukuro, seperti itulah ucapan Hibari saat ini

"Grrr…"

"Sabar, Ken…" ucap Chikusa yang saat ini juga menahan diri.

Hibari kembali lagi menatap Mukuro yang masih tersenyum penuh makna kearahnya dan hal itu membuat sang Skylark membuat catatan mental pada diri sendiri,yaitu segera membeli alat blender untuk meremukan wajah sang Nappo dan membuangnya ditengah-tengah lautan.

?

Kali ini, tanpa segan-segan Hibari sengaja menuangkan minyak kearah perapian, sehingga membuat api semakin menyolot besar.

"Tapi…kalau dipikir kembali, Anjing kudisan digabung dengan Emo bermata empat,sepertinya cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kokuyu Arc yang sekarang,hm? Kuharap kalian tidak menyebarkan penyakit sampar disini, untuk lebih jujurnya keberadaan kalian adalah suatu kesalahan…" tanya Hibari yang menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum sadisme.

Jleb!

Perkataan Hibari telah melampaui batas yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilewati oleh siapapun, tapi…ini HIBARI yang sedang kita bicarakan, dia tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata manis ataupun ucapan yang halus untuk memanjakan telinga lawannya.

Benaaar…seperti dia mau saja melakukan hal-hal seperti itu kearah Mukuro.

"Kau…!" geram Ken dan Chikusa namun, keduanya ditahan oleh Mukuro yang sudah membelakangi mereka, menghalangi mereka supaya tidak salah tingkah.

"Mukuro-sama…?" ucap mereka berdua.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ken dan kau juga Chikusa, tidak biasanya kau emosian seperti ini ?( sambil menatap Hibari lagi) dia hanya ingin memprovokasi kalian…" ucapnya memperingatkan kedua anak buahnya agar tidak bertindak gegabah.

Well, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang prefek, jikalau mereka salah mengambil langkah? Bisa-bisa hal yang tak diinginkan malah terjadi.

"Jangan halangi mereka Nanas brengsek, kalau mereka punya nyali untuk mencabut leherku…silahkan saja, kenapa tidak? Toh, aku punya banyak waktu untuk menguliti mereka atau lebih baik lagi, kuburan mereka sudah kusiapkan belakang bunga sakura kan tidak perlu lagi membeli peti atau bunga untuk mereka berdua…" balas Hibari lagi kali ini mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah sang Illusionsit.

JLEB!

"Cukup sudah! Aku tidak akan memberimu ampun,Hibari Kyouya!" berang Ken, yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi singa.

"…Kau akan menyesali apa yang kau katakan didepan Mukuro-sama!" ucap Chikusa yang ikut menyusul Ken.

"Oh, kalian ini…" ucap Mukuro yang facepalm.

Drap! Drap!

Mereka berlari menuju sang prefek yang sama sekali tidak mengangkat tonfanya.

"Huh,menyesal sekarang sudah terlambat tahu, rasakan ini!" ucap Ken yang melompat ke udara untuk menyergapnya, sementara Chikusa menyerang dari bawah.

"Fuh…Kamikorosu…"

"…?"

Bukannya mengeluarkan tonfa kebanggaanya, sepasang borgol hitam terselimuti oleh awan berwarna ungu yang muncul diantara jari-jari milik sang prefek, dengan malas dia memutar pelan borgol itu.

Whuut…whuuut…

namun makin lama gerakan memutar borgol tersebut semakin cepat dan menduplikatkan jumlah borgol yang awalnya sepasang menjadi dua pasang, kemudian seterusnya hingga Hibari puas.

Syuuut!

Dilemparkannya beberapa borgol tersebut keudara, tepat kearah Ken yang terlambat untuk menghindar.

"Arrgh!"

Cklek!

Setelah satu herbivore terkunci, Hibari berlari kencang menuju Chikusa yang masih syok, karena rekannya tertangkap.

Set! Cklek!

"Ukh…"

Dan akhirnya dua bawahan Mukuro terkunci mati oleh sejumlah borgol yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki mereka, terlintas dari wajah mereka untuk menyerangnya menggunakan mulut mereka,namun sebelum mereka mulai mengucapkan beberapa hujatan…

PLAK!

sebuah selotip hitam menampar mulut mereka sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu,kalau pun dia tidak membungkam mulut mereka,hujatan mereka hanya tiupan angin belaka menurut sang prefek.

Ya, kalau dipikir kembali, dia tidak mau ada penonton yang terlalu berisik, selama pertunjukan berlangsung.

"Mmmph!"

Mukuro yang hanya menghela nafas, mulai berjalan kearah bawahannya dan mulai menepuk kepala mereka, yang mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk tenang dan tidak mulai untuk menyalahkan kebodohan mereka sendiri.

"Haaah…sudah kubilang untuk menahan diri dan lihat apa yang dia perbuat…" ucap Mukuro yang mulai menatap sang prefek.

'_Sepertinya dia sengaja untuk membelenggu mereka berdua, mungkin karena bermain dengannya tidak boleh lebih dari satu pemai_n' batin Mukuro, dia pun menyeringai senang karena saat ini yang diinginkan oleh sang Skylark hanya dia seorang dan kebetulan saja, dia tidak ingin permainan ini diganggu oleh bawahannya.

"Nee…Nappo hentai, sudah berapa lapis kau bermimpi ?" panggil Hibari membuyarkan pikiran sang illusionist.

"Hm? Sebenarnya sih sudah dilapisan kelima,loh…" ucap Mukuro yang mengikuti jalan percakapan ini.

Mukuro pun segera berjalan perlahan dan mengeluarkan tridentnya lagi, senyuman yang penuh dengan nafsu untuk melihat sang Skylark bersimbah darah membuat sang prefek yang merasakan gejolak yang panas menyeringai dengan antusiasme.

Serasa keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang sama dalam dua tubuh yang berbeda.

Tep Tep…

Semakin lama, kedua Guardian itu berjalan cepat dan mulai berlari untuk segera membunyikan lagi suara kilatan dan gemuruh metal yang saling bertabrakan.

DRAP! DRAP!

TRAAANG!

"Oya,oya~Rasanya kau sedikit berbeda setelah pertemuan kita yang terahkir…?" tanya Mukuro yang menangkis tonfa sang prefek.

"Masa? Kapan saat terahkir kita bertemu,aku ingin tahu…?" balas Hibari yang berusaha menyerang dengan tonfa yang satunya lagi, namun siasatnya diketahui oleh Mukuro, secara rileks sang Illusionsit salto ke belakang untuk menghindari pukulan fatal.

Fwaaat!

"Hup!"

Tep!

"Sok pamer…" ucap Hibari yang mulai berlari kearah Mukuro yang baru menyentuh tanah setelah mendarat dengan tenang.

TRAAANG!

KLANG!

"Kau tahu…?" tanya Mukuro yang memanfaatkan waktu saat tridentnya bertemu lagi dengan tonfa Hibari.

Drrrt…drrrt…

"Malas…" ucap Hibari tidak tertarik untuk bertanya.

KLANG!

"Anehnya, ketika Chrome memberitahuku kalau kau berubah menjadi wanita, aku menjadi tidak sabar dan antusias sekali untuk menemuimu,kau tahu kenapa?" lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan jawaban sang Cloud,dengan senyuman seduktif, membuat sang prefek mual dan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya kewajah sang Illusionist.

Namun sayang hal itu hanya berupa perasaannya saja, tak dapat dikatakan secara harifah.

"Entahlah, yang jelas daripada aku menjawab dengan kata-kata…bagaimana dengan gigitan saja?" tanya Hibari dengan malas, dia paling tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan curhatan orang lain apalagi curhat sang Mist, karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling membosankan.

Kali ini,senjata kedua Guardian itu terus berdencing keras, membuat para murid yang awalnya sedang belajar memutuskan untuk menonton pertarungan sang prefek melawan sang pendatang.

.

.

.

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apaan sih dibawah?" tanya seorang lelaki kearah sampingnya yang saat ini memantau dari jendela kelas.

"Aku rasa, Hibari-san sedang berkelahi dengan seorang murid…" ucap temannya.

"Heee! Kenapa dia mau cari masalah dengan Hibari-san…?" tanya perempuan kearah temannya.

"Entahlah, tapi sosok Hibari-san yang pake kemejanya dulu ,keren banget!" jawab salah satu fansclub Hibari.

"Hei, cowok yang pake tongkat aneh itu juga keren loh…!" tunjuk seorang gadis kearah Mukuro.

Hibari yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam dapat menangkap beberapa percakapan murid- murid yang saat ini sedang menontonnya.

"Huh"

'_Kalau ini selesai…jangan harap kalian bisa melihat matahari terbit besok, herbivore_'

"Kufufufu…kalau besok,mereka tidak bisa merasakan sinar mentari besok…siapa yang akan jadi objek penghiburmu nantinya…?" tanya Mukuro yang membaca isi pikiran sang prefek.

Kats!

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memasuki isi pikiranku…apalagi dengan keberadaanmu yang merusak mata itu!" geram Hibari,yang kesal karena niatnya untuk menyikat habis Herbivore diatas, telah diketahui oleh pemuda itali ini.

"Oya,oya…maaf, aku tidak dapat membantu diriku untuk menahan diri, membaca pikiranmu yang lucu itu amatlah menggoda,loh…" ledek Mukuro yang pura-pura terlihat bersalah kepada Hibari.

Mukuro boleh saja berlakon menjijikan seperti itu, tapi dijamin Hibari akan semakin bersemangat untuk menambahkan resep baru bermenu 'Nanas' dibuku masakan koki di rumahnya, yang tentu saja dengan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang prefek kalau dia disuruh mencicipi buah tropical

"Lucu…katamu?" tanya Hibari yang melayangkan pukulannya kearah Mukuro, yang sukses dihindari oleh orang yang ditujukan.

"Dasar Nappo…"

Sekarang, Hibari berniat untuk mengorok leher sang Illusionsit menyebalkan satu ini, dan setelah itu mempersembahkan kepalanya diatas piring makan perak kepada Lucifer(?)untuk menjadi makan malam nantinya.

Oh, betapa senangnya dia, apabila hal itu akan segera terjadi, seringai kesenangan tersirat diwajahnya dan nampaknya Mukuro hanya bisa mengucurkan keringat dingin, mungkin karena dia membaca lagi isi pikiran Hibari yang terdengar sadis itu.

Heck, sebenarnya apa lagi sih yang kurang? Menemani Hibari berkelahi,menerima serangan fatalnya, atau menerima silatan tajam dari mulut mungil sang Hibari.

Dan sekarang…

'_Dia mau mempersembahkan kepalaku kepada Ashura(*)?_' batin Mukuro yang menunduk dari serangan telak Hibari.

Whooot!

"Ayolah mari kita selesaikan ini…" ucap Hibari dengan sangat antusias, mengenai rencananya yang akan segera terlaksana.

"…" mukuro tersenyum lemah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sementara para murid sibuk melihat dari balik jendela untuk menonton pertarungan Hibari dan Mukuro, Tsuna dkk pergi keluar kelas dan segera berlari menuju atap sekolah, karena saat ini seluruh jendela dipelosok sekolah ditutupi oleh gerombolan siswa siswi yang penasaran.

Drap! Drap!

"Juudaime,anda mau kemana?" tanya Gokudera yang berlari mengikuti sang Decimo.

"Kalian harus keatas dan melihat situasi Hibari-kun…" ucap suara itu membuat Tsuna kaget, karena disaat yang bersamaan dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Gokudera.

Eh?

Pop!

"Ciaossu…!" ucap Reborn yang membuka kain berwarna putih dinding sekolah yang sedang menempel dibadannya, dengan kata lain selama ini dia bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

"Hehehe,Lambo-san ada disini juga…!" balas Lambo yang berada diatas langit-langit sekolah.

?

Reborn dan Lambo yang muncul dari balik dinding dan langit-langit membuat kedua mata Tsuna dan Gokudera melonjong keluar karena kaget.

"Ahoo-ushii…! Kenapa kau juga ada disini?" tanya Gokudera yang kesal melihat bocah ngaco satu ini melompat keatas kepalanya.

Pyooong!

"Lambo-san dengar ada perkelahian ,Lambo-san mau nonton. Ayo, jalan yang cepat Gokubakka!" perintah Lambo yang mulai menarik rambut Gokudara.

Jreeet!

"It-ta-ta-taiii…! Hentikan bego, jangan samakan rambutku dengan tali kekang! Emank kuda,apa?" berang Gokudera yang mulai menarik paksa Lambo dari kepalanya.

"Ahahaha…ternyata karma itu ngak jauh-jauh banget dari tuannya, ya?" ujar Yamamoto dengan bloonnya.

Rupanya, Yamamoto masih mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kau…! Sejak kapan kau mulai bicara sok paham gitu dan apa yang kau tahu tentang Karma, hah!" teriak Gokudera tengah melepaskan Lambo dari rambutnya.

"Reborn, kenapa kita tidak lewat pintu bawah saja?" tanya Tsuna kahwatir.

Bletak!

"Bakka Dame-Tsuna,kalau kalian lewat pintu luar,kalian akan ketinggalan bagian menariknya. Para anak buah Hibari sudah mengawal pintu keluar, jadi mustahil untuk kalian menuju kebawah dengan tepat waktu." Jelas Reborn.

"Ba-bagian menarik? Emank kau pikir film action,apa?" tanya Tsuna yang mendapat tendangan sebagai ganti jawaban dari Reborn, padahal kepalanya masih sakit setelah dijitak oleh tutornya.

"Apa?" tanya Gokudera kaget.

"Bu-buat apa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Yamamoto yang juga tak kalah kagetnya.

"Kayak kalian tidak tahu saja…Kora!" ucap suara itu.

?

Pop!

"Hmmm…kurasa karena dia tidak ingin membuat masalah kecil seperti ini menjadi kerusuhan yang besar…tetapi, dia memberikan kelonggaran pada murid untuk menyaksikannya lewat jendela…hal itupun hanya terbatas untuk beberapa kelas saja…" ucap Fon yang muncul di pundak Yamamoto.

"Fon? Sejak kapan kau ada dipundakku?" ucap Yamamoto dengan polosnya.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak ingin mengejutkanmu, jadi kuputuskan diam saja…" ucap Fon dengan lembut.

"Jangan lupakan aku juga, sebagai katekyomu aku harus mendampingimu,Kora!" ucap Colonello dengan tegas.

"Oh? Ahahaha!"

Drap! Drap!

BRAAAK!

Tsuna dkk berhasil menuju atap sekolah, menemukan para gadis dan Sun Guardian yang saat ini berteriak untuk memberi semangat kepada Hibari.

"Yeah! Hibari, tunjukan TO THE EXTREME ke Mukuro siapa bossnya!" teriak Ryohei dengan semangat'45 kearah Hibari, yang sedari awal tidak mempedulikan demi sedikit barang pun kepada Sun Guardian itu.

"Kyoko-chan?" tanya Tsuna dengan heran, mendapati gadis pujaannya berada diatas gedung.

"Tsuna-san! Haru juga ada disini,loh!" panggil Haru yang muncul disamping Kyoko.

"Oh…" ucap Tsuna yang heran,karena akhir-akhir ini Haru lebih sering berkunjung kesekolahnya setelah Hiabari menemukan jati dirinya.

"Puah! Lepas!" ucap Gokudera lega.

Gokudera yang berhasil melepaskan Lambo dari kepalanya, mulai berjalan mendekati Ryohei dan ikut memantau pertarungan Hibari.

"Kenapa Mukuro ada disini…?" tanya Gokudera heran.

"Sudah pasti karena dia ingin mengecek kebenarannya,bukan…" tanya seseorang yang berada dibelakang Gokudera. Merasakan bahwa suara yang merespon pertanyaanya bukan berasal dari si Lawn head, dia pun berbalik dan menemukan sosok wanita yang amat dikenalnya.

Dan betapa menyesalnya dia, ketika menemukan siapa itu.

"Bianchi…! Uwekkhh!" ucap Gokudera yang langsung pingsan bagaikan terkena stroke.

"Salam macam apa itu…?" ucap Bianchi yang memasang googlenya agar sang adik tidak merasa syok lagi.

"Bagaimana, apakah Mukuro menyadari perbedaan dari Hibari-kun?" tanya Lal mirch yang iktu memantau dari balik pagar pembatas.

"Eh?" tanya Tsuna.

Perbedaan?

"Jangan bilang, kalau kalian mengira Hibari kembali ke bentuk 'normal'?" tanya Reborn.

"Tapi…tadi pagi, kami lihat…" tanya Yamamoto dengan herannya.

Lal Mirch mengelengkan kepalanya,dia mengerti apa yang ada dikepala bocah-bocah ini.

"Kalian pikir…masa pubertas itu seperti apa?" tanya Lal Mirch.

"…?"

"Haaah…terpaksa harus kujelaskan dengan kata-kata yang mudah saja…dengar,masa pubertas adalah masa dimana kau sudah dapat melihat seseorang sebagai lawan jenismu, atau dimana saatnya hormone pembentukan gendermu sudah , jika Hibari laki-laki maka gendernya memang lelaki, begitu pula sebaliknya,sekali ditetapkan maka akan terus seperti itu tanpa adanya ketentuan yang terbatas. Jadi, bisa kalian tarik kesimpulannya bukan…?" jelas Lal.

Tsuna dan Yamamoto mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan Lal,dan kembali menatap dibalik pagar.

"Tapi, menurutku kasus untuk Hibari-chan adalah Transgender…" ucap Lal lagi.

"…?"

"Ada sebuah cerita mitologi kuno dari Yunani, mengenai seorang wanita bernama Caeneus yang memiliki perjanjian dengan Dewa Lautan, Poseidon, perjanjiannya adalah apabila Caeneus bersedia melakukan hubungan 'yang belum boleh diketahui anak-anak' maka,Sang Poseidon berjanji akan mengubahnya menjadi perajurit Lelaki. Karena itulah ada istilah mengenai kejadian seperti ini…" ucap Fon.

"Lambo-san ingin tanya Hubungan 'yang belum boleh diketahui' itu apa?" tanya Lambo.

"Ahhh…" ucap Fon yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin menceritakan lebih detail tentang cerita mitologi yunani tersebut, karena saat ini masih ada beberapa anggota Vongola yang masih dibawah umur, untuk itulah dia memilih membungkam mulut sendiri.

Bletak!

"Dasar Ahoo-ushii,kau ini masih bocah ingusan! Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang memalukan begitu!" bentak Gokudera yang malu.

"Uuughiyaaa…" erang Lambo yang kesakitan,dengan refleks anak itu memegang kepalanya yang mungkin akan benjol.

Jangankan Gokudera, Tsuna dan yang lain hanya bisa malu-malu kucing, well kecuali Ryohei yang sibuk menyemangati Hibari dengan teriakannya yang dapat memekikan telinga.

Tsuna kembali menatap Hibari yang masih berusaha mengKamikorosu sang Illusionist,entah kenapa dia merasakan ingin sekali bisa sedekat dengan Hibari yang sibuk menendang bokong Mukuro.

'_Hibari-san selalu saja memikirkan Mukuro saja, Mukuro, Mukuro dan selalu Mukuro…! Selalu saja, apa menurutnya bersama-sama dengan kami tidak menyenangkan baginya?_'

Tsuna mengenggam erat kawat pagar tersebut,namun tidak disadarinya Reborn menyeringai paham dan terdapat rasa kepuasaan diwajahnya

'_Dame Tsuna, Hibari-kun,dan setelah itu Mukuro…apakah ada lagi yang lebih menyenangkan dari melihat hubungan segiti- ah, bukan lebih tepatnya hubungan segiempat…karena selain Mukuro ada seorang lagi yang juga memiliki hubungan dengan Hibari, yaitu hubungan…_'

"Tutor and Pupil" gumam Reborn yang menutup wajahnya dengan topi fedora hitamnya yang khas, bersamaan dengan Leon yang selalu bertengger diatasnya.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua jam, Mukuro dan Hibari masih bertarung,namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang mulai menunjukan tanda kecapaian.

"Oya,oya…sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali untuk mengambil kepalaku?" tanya Mukuro dengan senyuman liciknya,dia menunjuk lehernya yang berpeluh sedikit keringat dengan ujung jarinya.

"Heh, apapun akan kulakukan,agar bisa memasukan kepala nanasmu ke dalam juice pressure…" balas Hibari dengan seringai trademarknya yang khas, ucapan Hibari bukanlah hanya ancaman yang tidak berbahaya belaka. Semua orang tahu lebih baik ,sekali dia mengancam seperti itu,dia pasti akan melakukannya tanpa perlu segan-segan apalagi bercanda.

"Kufufufu…tajam sekali ucapanmu itu…Skylark" ejek Mukuro yang mulai mengangkat tridentnya lagi.

"Tajam sekali, hingga bisa mengelupas wajah jelekmu itu…Corpse" ujar Hibari yang berlari kencang kearah Mukuro.

DRAP! DRAP!

KLAAANG!

TRAAANG!

"Kufufufu…kalau begini terus, aku tidak bisa…"

KLAAANG!

"Menyentuhku? Wajar saja, karena kau ini Cuma Herbivore…"

TRAAANG!

Drrrt…Drrrt…

Senjata kedua guardian itu sekali lagi bergesekan sehingga membuat bunyi kedua metal itu bergetar menahan tekanan dari sang pemilik masing-masing.

"Salah..." balas Mukuro yang berhenti menyerang namun, mengayunkan tridentnya secara vertikal kearah Hibari yang awalnya menahan serangan.

SYUUUT!

Namun Hibari yang menyadari gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu pun, salto kebelakang untuk menghindari ujung trident yang tajam.

Fwaaat!

Tep!

"Heh,kalau bukan untuk menyentuhku jadi apaan?" tanya Hibari yang mulai terengah-engah nafasnya.

Mukuro yang menyadari perubahan pada Hibari,terdiam dalam pikirannya untuk menghentikan kekonyolan ini dan meminta Hibari untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya.

Jujur saja, dia mulai kehabisan waktu, kalau terus meladeni Hibari.

"Mengakulah, kalau yang diceritakan oleh Chromeku benar, kalau kau benar-benar seorang perempuan" ucap Mukuro yang mempercepat larinya kearah sang prefek yang mengambil nafasnya.

"Sayang sekali harus membuatmu kecewa, nanas …" ucap Hibari yang menyiapkan kuda-kudanya kearah Mukuro.

KLAAANG!

"Kalau aku…"

TRIIING!

"Bukan…"

WUSH!

"Perempuan!" lanjut Hibari dengan ketusnya

DRAAAK!

Serangan yang diberikan oleh Hibari tidaklah main-main,cukup membuat sang Illusionist termundur kebelakang untuk menahan hantaman Hibari.

Sraaakkk…!

"Ukh, penyangkalan adalah salah satu langkah awal menuju kebenaran, loh…" ucap Mukuro yang mulai bernafas memburu.

"Hosh,hosh…simpan khotbahmu di dunia sana…" ucap Hibari yang mulai menekan tombol tertentu pada ganggang tonfanya.

Kriiink!

Sebuah duri-duri kecil bermunculan disetiap permukaan tonfa perak milik Hibari, senjata kecil ini jarang sekali digunakan oleh sang prefek, namun demi membuat sang Mist dapat bertekuk lutut dihadapannya selama beberapa menit saja, dia akan rela melakukannya.

"Oya? Sekarang kau mau bermain-main dengan duri, hm?" goda Mukuro.

"Begitulah,kalau kau pikir duri ini akan sakit seperti tertusuk mawar, kau salah besar…!" ucap Hibari yang mulai mempercepat lagi pergerakannya kearah Mukuro yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

DRAP!DRAP!

Wussh!

TRAAANG!

"Kau mulai kelelahan…biasanya staminamu itu tak ada habis-habisnya…" ujar Mukuro.

Drrr…Drrr

"Heh,kau belum lihat yang terbaik dariku…" balas Hibari yang menekan tombol disebelah ganggang kirinya,mengeluarkan rantai panjang yang kemudian membelenggu tubuh Mukuro.

"…?"

"Heh, masih belum…" lanjut Hibari,mulai mengayunkan tangannya yang bebas kearah kiri Mukuro

"…Khhh!" Mukuro tidak dapat menghindar karena kuncian yang kuat berasal dari rantai besi milik Hibari.

"HABISLAH, KAU!"

…

'_Hibari-san, awasss!_'

Suara samar-samar terdengar di telinga Hibari.

?

POOOF!

"Ap…?"

Sebuah kabut asap berwarna pink memenuhi seluruh tubuh sang prefek.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, diatas atap sekolah.

"HUWEEEH! Goku-Bakka jahat! Sakit tahu, kenapa kepala Lambo-san dipukul!" rengek Lambo yang kesakitan karena jitakan keras dari Gokudera.

"Lambo-kun, jangan nangis. laki-laki kan harus kuat!" hibur I-pin yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Salah sendiri nanya pertanyaan macam gitu…!" bentak Gokudera.

Bianchi dan Lal hanya bisa mengelangkan kepala mereka, melihat tingkah laku Strom Guardian satu ini yang tak kalah kekanak-kanakannya dengan Lambo.

"Sungguh keterlaluan, masa anak kecil tanya begitu aja, kamu ngak bisa jawab dengan baik,sih?" tanya Bianchi yang meledek adiknya.

"Apa?" tanya Gokudera.

"Seharusnya, kamu sedikit lembut gimana ngak heran kalo yang bisa dekat denganmu hanya cewek cosplay disebelah Tsuna itu…" ucap Lal yang menoleh kearah Tsuna.

"Hahi?" pekik Haru yang terkejut karena namanya disebut secara tidak langsung.

"Hah?" berang Gokudera yang sudah kesal.

Tsuna dkk menatap Gokudera dan Haru yang mulai panas.

"Wuiiih, hebat banget…!" ucap Yamamoto yang bloonnya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Kora!" tambah Colonello.

Gokudera dan Haru langsung berteriak berbarengan.

"SIAPA YANG MAU AMA SI BODOH SATU INI ?"

Bianchi dan Lal mulai menyipitkan kedua matanya, memandang Gokudera dan Haru dengan tatapan seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah mahluk asing yang berasal dari planet di antah berantah.

Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa bertaburkan keringat dingin, membayangkan Right-hand man dan Haru saling menyukai, dapat dijamin adanya euphoria yang tidak enak ketika menghayalkannya.

Sementara para pasangan gaje itu masih saling mempeributkan masalah yang dibawa-bawa oleh Bianchi dan Lal, tanpa disadar yang lainnya, Lambo mengeluarkan "Ten Years Bazooka" dan mulai mengarahkan sasarannya kearah Gokudera,penyebab utama dia menangis.

I-pin akan tetapi, melihat siasat Lambo, dengan cepat dia berusaha menendang keras ujung bazooka milik Lambo keatas udara sehingga ketika Lambo menekan tombol pemicunya, peluru nista itu melayang ke udara.

"Lambo jangan nakal!" ucap I-pin yang menendang dengan tendangan kung-funya kearah bazooka.

BUGGGH!

"AKH?"

POOONK!

Namun, sayangnya peluru tersebut bukannya hilang ke udara namun sukses melewati Tsuna dkk yang saat itu berada di atap sekolah dan mulai meluncur kearah dua Guardian yang saat ini, kemenangan ada ditangan Hibari.

"Gawat! Pelurunya nyasar kearah Hibari-san!" tunjuk Kyoko yang mulai panik.

"Minggir to the extreme dari situ, Hibari!" teriak Ryohei yang juga mengucurkan air keringat, melihat Fuuki Iinchou satu itu terkena peluru nyasar dari Lambo.

"Ahoo-ushii…apa yang kau lakukan tadi,hah?" teriak Gokudera yang mulai mengejar Lambo, yang saat ini berlari turun ketangga.

Tsuna memegang erat pagar kawat yang membatasi dirinya dengan Hibari yang belum menyadari akan peluru bazooka itu.

"Hibari-san, awasss!"

Dan…

POOOF!

.

.

.

"Uhuk…peluru Ten Years Bazooka?" gumam Mukuro yang menyadari kabut berwarna merah kemudaan ini.

Silluete yang terlihat didepannya,masih terlihat samar dan Mukuro tidak dapat memprediksi keadaan sang Skylark yang hampir saja menancapkan duri mungilnya kewajah Mukuro.

Hingga, tiba-tiba…

Wham!

Sebuah benda metal perak yang familiar,menghantam keras batang tenggorokan pria italia itu, dan sukses membuatnya tersendat kesakitan oleh tekanan yang luar biasa sakit itu.

Gret!

"Apa yang terjadi ? Dan kenapa kau ada disini,Rokudo? Bukannya kau bilang sedang melakukan misi darurat di Swedia?" ucap suara itu dengan sinis namun trdengar nuansa feminimnya.

!

Mukuro membelalakan matanya tidak percaya akan sosok didepannya, ketika kabut merah kemudaan itu menghilang diterpa angin.

Suara ini,berbeda dengan sang prefek yang selalu memanggilnya "Nappo" atau "Mukuro". Biasanya Hibarin yang dikenalnya,selalu mengintimidasi dirinya ataupun anggota Vongola lainnya, tapi suara ini berbeda dengan…

"S-Sky…la-ark…?" ucapnya pelan.

"Hm? Tempat ini…tidak asing….Namimori-kah?" tanya wanita itu dengan heran, namun tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melonggarkan pengawasannya, malah dia semakin menekan keras tonfanya kearah Mukuro, yang sudah merasa beberapa dari uratnya mencuat.

"Kau…jangan bilang inisalah satu dari ilusi murahanmu,lagi…" geram Suara itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi…?"

Disaat yang bersamaan Tsuna dkk berhasil turun kebawah dan menemukan sosok yang juga membuat mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan sang Mist saat ini.

Sosok seorang wanita bertuxedo hitam dengan rok mini yang menyetarakan pakaiannya, sosok yang membelakangi mereka memiliki rambut hitam ebony yang sengaja digeraikan sebatas pinggangnya, dan…apakah itu sepatu high heels?

Terlihat, wanita itu sedang mengacungkan senjatanya kekerongkongan sang Guardian,sementara kakinya menahan badan sang illusionist agar pria italia yang sedang diinterogasinya tidak dapat melarikan diri dan nampaknya tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk mendengarkan permohonan terahkir sang Illusionist.

"Hi-Hibari-san…?" panggil Tsuna tidak percaya.

Dengan perlahan,wanita yang disebut menoleh kebelakang dan sebuah tatapan heran terlihat kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari kacamata hitam milik wanita itu, bibirnya yang dipoles oleh lipgloss pink itu mengerakan bibirnya perlahan seraya ingin menyebutkan sepatah kata.

Dilonggarkannya tonfa yang masih menyentuh leher sang Mist.

"Tsuna…?" gumam perempuan itu, yang mulai melepaskan tonfanya dan membiarkan Mukuro mengambil nafasnya yang tertahan sepuasnya.

"Ohok…" batuk Mukuro tak dapat tertahankan lagi, dia mencoba menghirup udara segar yang seolah-olah tidak pernah dia rasakan sedari lahir.

Heck! Kekuatan Hibari yang sepuluh tahun dimasa depan amatlah berbeda dengan yang masih berumur 15 tahun.

"Ke-kuatan wanita i-ni…uhuhk" ucap Mukuro yang masih sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Itulah akibtanya…berbohong padaku Rokudo…" ucap Hibari.

"Eh? Dia tidak memanggil Mukuro-san dengan embelan 'Nappo'?" tanya Tsuna kaget.

Tsuna dan Gokudera menoleh kearah wanita yang saat ini sedang menyibakan rambut panjangnya dengan jemari lentik yang terbalut gloves hitam, sepertinya wanita ini sedang ditengah-tengah melaksanakan misi atau saat ini dia sedang berada di Vongola Head quarters.

"Dia…" ucap Gokudera yang masih bingung, untuk melanjutkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Hibari Kyouya 10 years later…" jawab Reborn yang mulai tersenyum.

"…Bayi?" tanya prefek.

"Ini hanya akan semakin menarik saja…" ucapnya kegirangan melihat sosok prefek yang tumbuh menjadi wanita anggun namun berbahaya, bagaikan mawar yang memiliki duri ditangah bunga lainnya.

Set…

Hibari hanya menaruh kembali kedua tonfanya dengan pandangan malas kearah Tsuna dkk yang masih belum mempercayai sosok Hibari yang berumur 25 tahun ini.

Wanita itu memegang dagunya untuk berpikir serius,dan selama beberapa detik dia mulai mengerti akan situasi saat ini dengan lelah dia berkacak sebelah pinggang.

"Sepertinya aku bertukar tempat dengan diriku yang satunya…" ucapnya ,yang kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya dengan tangan satunya, menampilkan sepasang orb mata berwarnakan Cerulean(*)pucat, yang dikenal baik oleh Tsuna dkk.

Set…

"Halo, herbivore dari masa lalu…" salamnya sinis, namun semua dapat merasakan nuansa wanita feminim dari sang prefek.

"HIBARI…?" teriak semuanya dengan kaget.

Pagi yang penuh dengan keanehan dan ketegangan,telah berahkir dengan diselingi suara teriakan Tsuna dkk yang berada Di Namimori-chuu.

"Heh, sepertinya kalian belum berubah…masih saja lamban…" ucap Hibari yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari yang lainnya.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Afterword from Author-san :

Author in this fic : Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Main Theme song for this chapter : Howling by Abingdon Boys School (Darker Than Black OP).

Translation's :

Ashura : artinya dewa kematian atau penguasa neraka.

Cerulean : kata lain dari warna biru lautan.

.

.

.

Greetings from Author :

Puaaah! Akhirnya chap 05 udah kelar, Hoka sempat bingung mau langsung selesaikan pertarungan Mukuro dan Hibari dengan ending seperti apa,nampaknya Hoka menemukan ide gila setelah nonton KHR OVA Special di DVD kiriman sepupu tersayang~! Kalo minna-san mungkin udah nonton di Youtube atau disitus lainnya.

Sebenarnya Hoka lagi mikirin Hibari ver female yang 10YL gimana ya? Eh,tiba-tiba langsung dapat pencerahan dari sumber yang terpercaya, dan voila! Muncul deh Hibari Kyouya versi female~!

Kalau minna-san bingung menghyalkannya, Hoka kasih hint yaitu :

- salah satu gaya rambut Vocaloid

-dengan nomor 03 di lengan atasnya.

Bisa diketahui, siapa bukan?

Bagaimana, do you gus like it?

Oh, untuk sekedar info, karena menjelang liburan natal, Hoka tidak akan sempat untuk mempublish chap selanjutnya karena akan berkunjung 3 kota yang berbeda dalam waktu satu minggu (T^T) hiks…jadi mohon maaf kalu lanjutannya agak lama.

Sekian dari Hokazono Yui Hokuto….

Mind to review this fic if you like it, But don't flame this story if you hate it,okay~?

.

.

.

_Just let the time to flow, until you know the truth_


	6. Chapter 6 Big Trouble Pt2

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

By :

Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Disclaimer :

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN belongs to AMANO AKIRA.

Warning :

2718fem!,Romance,MissTypo,Pemakaian EYD yang (sangat)tidak baik dan benar,Hibari's out of character/OOC, slight 8018fem!,6918fem! And D18fem! (o.o") dan gender bending.

True pairing:

27x18fem!

Author's notes:

Oh,iya! Hoka lupa jelaskan lagi satu point penting! Mungkin para reviewer's yang sudah mengerti kondisi macam apa yang Author tulis, agar minna-san ngak kebingungan dengan bantuan 'Author's notes'. Namun ada beberapa penjelasan tambahan bagi minna-san yang belum ngerti cerita ini, yaitu:

Pertama: setting tempat dan ceritanya ngak akan berubah kok, Cuma ada yang Gender bending dalam cerita ini.

Kedua : Tsuna dan para Guardian udah ketemuan ama Lal Mirch (versi yang adult/dewasa), Chrome, I-Pin dan beberapa Katekyo/tutor mereka, setiap chapter Hoka pasti munculin beberapa OC atau beberapa Katekyo dalam fic nie.

Ketiga : Reborn dan para Katekyo lainnya selalu muncul jika terdengar suara "pop!"

Keempat: Setiap diakhir 'Greeting From Author' Hoka akan selalu menampilkan kata-kata mutiara yang berbeda dan hal ini merupakan 'Petunjuk' untuk setiap chap berikutnya, so keep guessing what lies on those word's nee~?

To the Reviewer's :

To k0ush4fukuj1-san : selamat, anda adalah pemenangnya~!(lah? Kok kayak jadi super Quiz gaje sih?) hehehe…kayaknya Hoka tahu kesalahan di bagian mana yang ingin Yuri-san tanyakan,sumpah saat itu Hoka aja yang kurang jeli ngetiknya(bergadang semalaman sih)dan tentang "pencerahan" yang Hoka ungkit di chap 05 , udah tentu karena diskusi(sok hebat loe!) kita~! Yuri-san sumber terpercaya banget,deh and arigatou nee, atas usulnya dalam karakter Hibari TYL (^^)

To Sad Ending Lover : Kyaaa~! Arigatou udah repot-repot review cerita abal bin gaje nie, soal Typo jujurin aja deh(?) Hoka masih ngak lulusnya menanganinya. Ehehehehe kebetulan aja Hoka ketemu Author yang kosakata dan selera humornya menarik banget, jadi minta di katekyo-in ama Author senior tersebut , ya lumayan…lumayan. (^^)

Don't like, don't read it then!

I've been warned you, my lady!

.

.

.

Fuuki Iinchou's Day Of Revolution

Page 06 : Switched Place ?

SMP Namimori,11:30 AM, Senin, 8 Juni

Suasana yang hampir menjelang siang di Namimori, membuat Tsuna dan para Guardiannya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika sosok sang prefek yang mereka kenal sebagai, karnivore yang beringas menjadi seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun yang cantik dan feminim.

What come again?

…

Hibari Ten Years Later?

Hanya empat kata itulah yang saat ini tergiang di kepala Tsuna dan para Guardiannya, yang saat ini masih diam membisu menatap sosok Hibari.

"Maaf untuk memecahkan balon hayalan kalian,tapi sampai kapan kalian akan terus memandangku seperti itu…?" tanya Hibari yang merasa tidak enak ditatap oleh Tsuna dan para Guardiannya.

Hekh?

Sadar dari lamunan yang berlangsung sementara, Tsuna mulai angkat bicara kearah wanita yang memikatnya saat ini.

"Ano… Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna yang sedikit was-was, membuat orang yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya.

Set…

"Hm?" tanya Hibari dengan lembut, membuat jantung Tsuna berdetak kencang.

DEG! DEG!

"Ah! Ano-saa…Hibari-san tahu,anda ada dimana sekarang…?" tanya Tsuna yang mulai salah tingkah,bahkan dia tidak dapat melihat lurus kearah mata cerulean kelabu itu.

Hibari yang heran dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh sang Decimo muda itu, hanya melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan apakah dia berada ditempat yang familiar baginya.

"Hm,aku ada di Namimori-chuu…benar,kan?" tanya Hibari.

Kluk! Kluk!

Tsuna hanya dapat menganggukan kepala dengan kakunya, Gokudera yang menyadari keanehan pada bossnya mulai khawatir.

"Ju-Juudaime,Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu kelihatan tidak sehat?" tanyanya panik.

"aku tidak apa…" balas Tsuna.

Hibari menyadari gelagat aneh yang ditunjukan Decimo muda ini dan dia hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah lakunya seakan-akan dia sudah sering melihat kelakuan Tsuna atau lebih tepatnya sudah terbiasa dengan sang Decimo.

"_Fuh…senyumanmu masih sama hingga sekarang ini.._." gumamnya kecil.

"Eh?" tanya Tsuna yang merasa bahwa Hibari mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia juga kaget karena, betapa cantiknya Hibari apabila tersenyum.

'_Cantik…_'

"Eh? Hibari-san tersenyum?" tunjuk Haru dan Kyoko yang kaget melihat sang prefek yang tidak pernah tersenyum, ini benar-benar pemandangan yang langka dan jarang sekali ditemui pada diri Hibari.

Dijamin, kalau saat ini Hibari yang dari masa lalu

"…?"

…

Hibari kembali menatap sekelilingnya dan merasakan tatapan mereka seakan-akan melihat hantu di pagi buta, padahal saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan tengah hari alias siang bolong dan tentu saja, Hibari paling tidak suka ditatap seperti itu apalagi kalau yang menatapnya segerombolan herbivore di masa lalu.

Sepertinya Hibari yang mereka kenal sudah tidak ada lagi, dan telah digantikan oleh sosok wanita yang anggun nan feminim.

…

...…

Ups, coret apa yang dikatakan oleh narrator tadi.

"Kalau kalian menatapku seperti itu terus, jangan salahkan, kalau aku mengKamikorosu kalian semua …herbivore" ancamnya.

Dan…rupanya dia masih Hibari Kyouya yang masih mereka kenal, hanya karena Hibari mulai menunjukan kefeminimnya bukan berarti dia menjadi JINAK seperti yang dipikirkan Tsuna dkk.

Pop!

"Ciaossu,aku benci untuk menginterupsi obrolan kalian, tapi para murid lainnya berkumpulan,loh…?" ucap Reborn yang melompat keatas punggung Yamamoto.

"Eh?"

JREEENG!

Dan benar sekali, seluruh siswa dan siswi yang awalnya menonton pertarungan tadi,sudah berkerumun di seluruh lapangan sekolah dan membuat lingkaran penuh dengan Tsuna beserta antek-anteknya yang menjadi titik pusat.

"AKH? Gawat aku lupa,saat ini kan kita masih ada disekolah!" ucap Tsuna yang panik ria.

Gokudera pun mulai kesal, karena bossnya dibikin bingung oleh sekelompok murid-murid saraf#BUAKH!# yang kurang puas menonton dari jendela kelas.

Kalau mereka semua saraf, kenapa bisa masuk sekolah?

"Woiii! Kalian pikir ini pembuatan film, apa? Balik ke rawa kalian sana sialaaan!" bentaknya kasar.

Namun bentakannya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh seluruh murid.

Alias, dikacangin .

.

.

.

Para murid saling berbisik kearah satu sama lain, yang kebanyakan bertanya siapa wanita muda yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kabut pink tadi.

"Hei, siapa itu? Cantik banget…!" bisik seorang siswi kearah temannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas dia tiba-tiba muncul saat ada kabut aneh tadi…" jawab temannya yang memakai kacamata.

"Hooo…dia cantik banget,seksi pula…!" ucap siswa yang berbisik kearah teman lakinya.

"He-eh,apa dia artis,ya?" tanya teman sang yang berada paling depan.

"Bajunya cocok banget ama bodinya~suiiit suiiit!" ujar siswa yang berada disamping.

Dasar laki-laki…(sigh)

"Loh? Emank Sawada dan yang lainnya punya hubungan apa dengan wanita itu?" tanya seorang siswi kearah siswa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Tauk…kalau kau tanya aku, aku nanya ama siapa,dong?" balas temannya.

?

Kelewat bego, nie cewek-cewek#PLAK!#

.

.

.

Tsuna dkk yang merasa tidak enak, karena aura hasrat berwarna ungu keluar dari tubuh wanita muda bertuxedo tersebut, wanita itu sudah menahan rasa amarah karena sudah 10 tahun lamanya dia tidak mengamuk dan mencincang habis para siswa yang tidak tahu aturan ini.

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia mulai kesal karena dikerumuni oleh banyak herbivore berisik.

"Ki-kita harus membawa Hibari-san keluar dari sini…" usul Tsuna kearah Guardiannya.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengangguk setuju akan usul sang Decimo

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Haru yang kahwatir melihat sekeliling mereka di lingkari oleh gerombolan siswa.

Saat ini dapat disimpulkan mereka bagaikan domba sesat yang di kerubuni burung pemakan bangkai.

"Dinamitku tidak cukup banyak untuk menyapu bersih mereka…" ucap Gokudera bingung.

"Permasalahnnya bukan itu!" bentak Haru yang kesal.

"Dan aku tidak yakin bisa memukul teman-teman bisbolku dan para cewek dengan 'ini'…" tutur Yamamoto yang entah darimana membawa tongkat baseball bersamanya.

Lah? Sejak kapan loe jadi nafsu mukul orang, Yamamoto-kun? (= =")

Tsuna sweatdropped-ria dengan tidak elitnya, kenapa disaat dia membutuhkan Guardian yang berakal sehat , malahan yang hadir 'pasukan rela mati haus darah',sih?

"Ano…aku tidak bilang kalian harus pakai kekerasaan,kan?" ucap Tsuna yang keringat dingin membayangkan seluruh halaman sekolah dibanjiri oleh darah merah dari para murid yang tidak bersalah.

"Iya, gile kalian semua mau ngebunuh seluruh siswa!" tunjuk Haru kearah Rain dan Strom Guardian dengan laknatnya(?).

"Emanknya elo ada ide brilliant lain kalo liat situasi genting kayak gini,Ahoo-onna?" bentak Gokudera naik satu oktaf.

"Ada,kan? Yang normal…!" balas Haru yang teriak dua oktaf (emank ada?)

Selama pertengkaran dua pasangan gaje belangsung Tsuna menghayalkan topik panas yang akan beredar di koran besok pagi yang akan dibaca oleh ayahanda dan ibundanya tersayang.

(Tsuna's imagination)

Di Rumah Kediaman Sawada ,07:00 AM

Nana Sawada, yang seperti biasanya selalu membawakan beberapa surat dan Koran untuk sang suami tercinta,Iemitsu Sawada.

"Anata…(sambil memberikan Koran) ini korannya…" ucap Nana dengan senyum berbunga-bunga.

"Ouu, terima kasih!" ucap Iemitsu dengan senyum hangat dia membaca Koran pagi dari istrinya, namun ulasan senyum dibibirnya perlahan-lahan turun, hingga menjadi kegeraman.

?

…

…

"Apa-apaan ini?" bentaknya sambil membanting kesal Koran nista(?) itu dan berlari menuju kamar Tsuna yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Hemmm…Hibari-san…nyeemmm…" gumam Tsuna yang tidur pulas sampe ilernya mengalir kejalanan Namimori-Chuu(Lah?)

Mimpi apaan sih?

BRAAAK!

"Woah?" ucap Tsuna yang kaget, karena semalaman dia memimpikan Hibari yang memakai kostum maid dress(?) hanya untuknya.

"A-ayah? Ada ap-?" sebelum Tsuna menyelesaikan pertanyannya,sebuah moncong pistol berada didepan mata Tsuna dalam jarak 2 cm.

Cklek!

"Apa benar…apa benar, kau yang memimpin pembantaian para murid-murid Namimori-chuu?" tanya sang Ayah yang kelewat esmosi.

"A-ayah?…kau salah paham…i-ini… Reborn, jelaskan!" ucap Tsuna yang mengarah kearah sang Tutornya yang sedang mengemasi pakaiannya.

What the?

"Maaf Dame Tsuna…sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuajarkan, kau secara resmi menjadi Ketua Mafia Generasi ke 10,Ciao~!" ucap Reborn yang terbang dengan baling-baling hijaunya.

"Heee? Tu-tunggu…!"

"Mafia…katanya…?" gumam Iemitsu.

Owh-oh…

BANG! BANG!

"Hiyaaaah!" teriak Tsuna yang saat ini sedang menghindar peluru yang ditembakan ayah dengan nistanya dengan gaya Cossack(*).

Jadi kepingin liat …

(End of imagination)

...

…

…

Pingin mati saja rasanya, kalau membayangkannya.

Selama Tsuna masih di "Planet Galau"(emank planet arah mana tuh?) tiba-tiba saja, Haru mengangkat bicara lagi, membuat semuanya menoleh kaerah gadis berambut brunet(**) hitam itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Usul! Bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh Bianchi memberikan makanan buatannya kearah murid-murid? Dijamin meraka bakalan kesurga setelah mencicipinya?" tanya Haru kearah sang Decimo yang baru sadar setelah ditepukin Hibari.

Namun, sebelum Tsuna bermaksud untuk menolak ide Haru yang kelewat gila itu, Gokudera sudah nongol di depan cewek itu dengan keringat dingin.

"Ditolak! Bagaimana kalau mereka mati keracunan gara-gara Bianchi? Bisa-bisa kita juga masuk penjara karena wan-?"

Pang!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepala Gokudera sudah berkenalan(?) dengan panci penggorengan milik Bianchi.

"Aku dengar itu,Hayato…" ucapnya dingin.

Sementara,yang dikatai hanya berbaring lemas di tanah tanpa adanya tanda kehidupan.

Dan untuk lebih menyakinkannya,Lambo dan I-pin menginjak kepala Gokudera namun,tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Yaaa, aku pernah melihat binatang yang berbaring seperti ini di Mexico,tapi ketika digulingkan dia sudah mati…" ucap Hibari santai sambil membalikan badan Gokudera dengan ujung haknya.

!

"Jangan samakan aku dengan binatang,sialan!" bentak Gokudera yang otomatis bangun dengan sendirinya.

"Heh…(nghela nafas) kau ini cerewet sekali,berbeda dengan yang di masa depan…setidaknya dia lebih pendiam dibandingkan kau yang berisik ini…" ledek Hibari yang menoleh kearah Gokudera.

"…?" Gokudera memasang wajah heran, seakan-akan sepatah kata yang diucapkan Hibari adalah bahasa Herbivore kelewat modern baginya.

"Kalian ini…seharusnya menahan diri untuk tidak menumpahkan darah di Namimori-chuu" ucap Hibari menegaskan,sambil menoleh kearah kerumunan murid, yang masih terpana dengan wujud Hibari yang bohaaay#PLAK#

Tsuna dan para Guardian terkesima oleh ketenangan dan sifat yang terkesan dewasa pada diri Hibari yang satu ini, mereka pun malu karena Hibari telah berubah menjadi orang yang paling rasionalis ketimbang dulunya.

"Tapi…sayang sekali…" gumamnya lagi.

Eh?

"Padahal, waktu masih sebagai ketua komite, aku tidak punya alasan yang cukup bagus untuk mengKamikorosu mereka semua…" lanjut Hibari yang memandang tajam kearah kerumunan siswa.

?

Woalah,dari awal sebenarnya Hibari-san pingin mengKamikorosu mereka semua? Heck,terus apa maksud dari ucapannya tadi itu?

Menahan diri? Yang benar saja!

Saat Tsuna kembali ke mode galaunya,tiba-tiba saja Hibari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dadanya dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk bola besi yang dipasangi timer.

Set…

…

Oh, Cuma bola timer biasa…

…

…

Tunggu? Ulangi lagi? bola dengan timer…apakah itu artinya?

Gasp!

"Hi-Hibari-san apa itu…jangan-jangan…?" ucap Tsuna dengan horrornya menatap bola yang dipegang mantan prefek, mulai menyala terang.

Sepertinya, apa yang ditakutkan oleh sang Decimo akan segera terjadi,dengan senyuman bahagia disertai tangisan harapan yang bakalan tidak akan didengar oleh Pencipta langit,Tsuna mulai berkomat-kamit ke langit biru.

Selamat tinggal,Dunia~

Halo,Lucifer~

…

Lah? Kok…?

"Heh…" ucap Hibari yang melempar bola gaje itu ke udara.

Syuuut!

?

Di-dilempar ke atas?

BLAAAR!

Tiba-tiba saja, bola yang disangka sang Decimo dan antek-anteknya adalah sebuah bom, meledak tanpa sisa dan mulai mengeluarkan asap berwarna biru pekat.

"Ohok,ohok…! Hi-Hibari-san asap apa ini…?" tanya Tsuna kearah sang pitcher(?) yang langsung menutup mulut dan hidung sang boss menggunakan sapu tangan milik sang Cloud.

Gyuuut…

"Jangan dihirup, ini adalah 'Oblivion Bomb'…!" perintah Hibari yang juga menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya.

DEG!

'_Lagi-lagi…jantungku berdetak kencang…_' batin Tsuna yang deg-degan yang memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

"Semuanya jangan hirup gas ini,myaaa~!" perintah Reborn yang berlari melompati kepala para murid-murid yang mulai pingsan setelah mencium asap yang tak beraroma namun dapat memabukkan saraf mereka.

Sekejap semua anggota Vongola tidak ada yang menghirup asap biru itu dan berlari kencang menuju arah Reborn melarikan diri.

Dan arah yang ditujukan oleh sang Reborn cukup jauh melewati halaman,memasuki pintu masuk sekolah.

DRAP DRAP

"Tsunayoshi…" panggil Hibari kearah sang Decimo yang ditengah-tengah acara berlari menuju kearah ruangan komite sang prefek.

"Eh?" tanya Tsuna heran.

"Kau sudah boleh melepas sapu tangan itu…" ucap Hibari dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan para siswa yang masih tersisa dikoridor sekolah.

DEG DEG

"Ah! Iya,iya! Maafkan aku!" ucap Tsuna yang panik dan bulshing ria.

"…?" Hibari menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun dan kembali berlari menuju ruangan komite.

.

.

.

Ruang Komite Kedisplinan

Tsuna dan para anggota Vongola lainnya berhasil sampai di ruangan komite milik sang prefek yang saat ini berganti posisi menjadi sang Guardian terkuat umur 25 tahun lebih dewasa.

"Hosh hosh…kita sampai juga…" ucap Tsuna yang terengah-engah,mengatur nafasnya yang sempat hilang beberapa menit.

"Tapi…kenapa kita mesti sembunyi disini…? Bisa di tempat lain,kan…?" ucap Gokudera yang masih menghela nafas.

"Itu jawaban yang mudah sekali,tolong ya Hibari…" ucap Reborn yang menoleh kearah Hibari yang duduk diatas meja komitenya sendiri dengan santai.

Wao, sosok Hibari di masa depan lebih santai ketimbang sosok Hibari yang kaku dan taat pada peraturan Namimori.

"Karena 'Oblivion Bomb' masih dalam tahap percobaan,jadinya efek bom itu hanya bisa berlangsung sementara mungkin sekitar 3 menit atau kurang, berbeda dengan efek 'Bom Ten Years Later'…aku sempat mengambilnya dari Gianini ,di Lab sebelum aku memulai misiku…" jawab Hibari dengan tenang.

Misi?

"Haaah, aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, karena saat ini yang menjalankan misiku di masa depan adalah Hibari yang dulu dan... aku tidak yakin kalau, diriku yang satunya bisa menanganinya…" ucap Hibari serius sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa?" ucap Tsuna kaget disertai tatapan ngeri dan tidak percaya dari anggota Vongola lainnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail tentang Misi ini?" tanya Reborn.

Hibari hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya,tanda dia tidak peduli untuk menceritakan secara spesifik.

"Pada Misi kali ini,aku dan Yamamoto(sambil menatap Yamamoto)yang selaku sebagai partnerku menuju kedaerah pedalaman Negara Tibet…kami sedang menginvestigasi 'Mata Naga Azurerine'yang konon adalah permata milik keluarga Vongola yang diturun temurunkan kepada sang pewaris…" ucap Hibari yang langsung menatap tajam namun lembut kearah Tsuna, yang disertai tatapan gugup dari Guardian lainnya.

"Lalu, saat Yamamoto dan aku bersiap-siap untuk menaiki pesawat menuju Tibet…" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

*Flash back story*

Airport Khusus Vongola, 09:35 PM PadaTahun 2XXX.

Malam yang mencekam dipadukan dengan nuansa kelam, terlihat dua sosok yang terlihat sedang menunggu di bawah pinggiran pesawat bagian kiri yang saat ini sedang memutarkan baling-balingnya untuk siap lepas landas.

Hembusan angin malam yang dingin sehingga dapat menembus ke dalam Jas hitam milik salah satu anggota Guardian Vongola yang memegang katananya dibelakang punggung, dan sedangkan sosok yang satunya hanya memakai kemeja putih yang tipis dan dibaluti Vest ungu tak berlengan dengan dua tonfa perak disisipkan di kedua paha putihnya yang dingin membeku, namun tidak lupa juga seekor burung berwarna bulu kuning yang lembut bertengger di posnya,yaitu dikepala wanita itu.

Terlihat sosok yang lebih muda menatap kahwatir wanita yang cuma memakai pakaian yang tipis itu, sepintas dalam pikirannya untuk memberikan Jaketnya ke pundak wanita itu, namun segera diurungkannya niat itu ketika wanita yang dimaksud memecah keheningan malam.

"Yamamoto,naiklah duluan…aku rasa, kita tidak sendirian untuk melakukan misi ini…" perintah wanita itu dengan desiran rambut eboniknya yang diterpa angin pesawat, dimatanya yang berwarna cerulean pucat itu tersirat kekhawatiran akan rekannya yang beda satu tahun dengannya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yamamoto terkejut dengan mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya lalu dia pun tersenyum lembut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya,kemudian kembali menatap kearah wanita yang saat ini memicingkan matanya dengan waspada.

"Apakah kau sebegitu kahwatirnya denganku,Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Khe jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Pokoknya segera naik kedalam…" geram Hibari dengan semburatan merah merona dipipinya.

"Baik…baik…"

"Kau tahu kan? aku…aku…sudah…" ucap Hibari lagi yang masih menahan rasa didadanya.

DEG DEG

"Hibari~Hibari~?" kicau Hibird dengan khawatir.

"…"

Suasana malam yang awalnya mencekam sekarang berangsur-angsur berubah dengan menghilangnya dua sosok Guardian itu yang sudah menaiki pesawat jet milik Vongola.

.

.

.

Di Pesawat Jet milik Vongola.

Pada suasana malam hari,dalam perjalanan menuju Tibet, terlihat dua sosok anggota Vongola Famiglia yang saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan diatas temapat duduk bersofa merah.

Terlihat mereka berdua sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri ke lokasi yang sedang dituju, yaitu Tibet.

Sosok yang pertama seorang lelaki berambut spiky lembut dengan bekas luka goresan di dagu yang ditopang dengan tangannyanamun dapat kita panggil dengan nama Yamamoto,saat ini dia sedang sibuk menatap jendela luar berembun beku karena hawa dingin luar, nampaknya dia sedang memantau keadaan luar yang sedang blur saat ini.

Sedangkan sosok yang satunya lagi,seorang wanita berambut urai panjang hitam,sedang membaca buku tua yang dapat diprediksikan adalah buku kuno yang menceritakan legenda ataupun informasi penting menyangkut hubungan dengan permata yang mereka incar.

Mata cerulean pudarnya membaca dan menelusuri dengan seksama setiap huruf-huruf kuno khas Tibet itu,sesekali dia menyeruput teh Earl Grey kesukaanya namun dapat dipastikan saat ini sudah dingin, karena kelalaiannya yaitu, lebih mementingkan buku didepannya, dibandingkan meminum teh selagi masih hangatnya.

Seekor gumpalan kuning berterbangan mengelilingi lobi,tempat para Guardian itu bersemayam.

Dengan riangnya dia berkicaukan nama Hibari.

"Hibari Hibari~"

Lelaki yang menjadi rekan ekspedisinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, hanya bisa menatap dengan heran dan khawatir akan nasib teh malang yang berada dicangkir temannya saat ini tapi, dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu karena,yang menjadi masalah adalah apakah wanita dihadapannya ini dapat bertahan pada cuaca dingin ini apabila dia tidak meminum sesuatu yang panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya?

Ya,benar saja,meski berhati es bukan berarti seluruh tubuh turut ikut menjadi es,bukan?

"Hibari…" panggilnya pelan.

"Hng…?" balas Hibari yang masih terpaut dengan bukunya, tidak menolehkan sedikit barang pun kearah partnernya.

Lelaki yang disinggung hanya menghela nafas dan menggambil buku yang sedang dibaca wanita yang dipanggil, sungguh langkah awal yang salah.

Walaupun dia tahu konsekuensinya yaitu,melawan wanita Vongola yang berbeda setahun dan terkuat diantara Guardian lainnya,tapi tetap saja…

Set!

Cuma beda setahun,bukan berarti dia tidak dapat bersikap layaknya seorang pria dewasa tetapi,wanita yang diperdebatkan mulai merasa agak kesal lalu dengan geramnya, dia mencoba mengambil salah satu tonfanya yang sudah disisipkan di paha mulusnya.

Tapi, sayang sekali Yamamoto sudah mengantisipasinya…

GREP!

Berkat tangan yang lebih besar,dengan warna kulit yang disinari oleh cahaya matahari telah memegang lengan kurusnya yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Yamamoto…apa yang kau…?" tantang Hibari dengan kesalnya.

Nampaknya hari ini, Yamamoto sedikit bisa mengungguli sang Skylark, well cuma sedikit.

Sudah acara membaca buku yang setengah mati dia terjemahkan diganggu,sekarang dia menghentikan kegiatan mengKamikorosu herbivore satu ini dan selanjutnya apa? herbivore ini mau melapor untuk ke wc dan HIBARILAH yang harus menemaninya,Begitu?

yeah,kayak hal itu bakalan terjadi saja.

"Dengar Hibari, aku sudah mengerti gerak-gerikmu yang hendak mau mengambil tonfa itu tap-UGH?"

WHAM!

"Tapi,kau masih kurang latihan,Yamamoto…" ucap Hibari dengan dingin yang melanjutkan ucapan Yamamoto yang masih menggantung.

"Ukh…." Erang Yamamoto kesakitan.

Rupanya,sang Skylark menghujamkan tinjuan mautnya kearah perut Yamamoto dengan kepalan tangannya yang masih bebas,ternyata Yamamoto lupa mengunci tangan kiri milik sang Hibari.

Well, itu kesalahan yang kedua…

"Berikan aku satu alasan yang bagus,kenapa aku tidak boleh mengKamikorosu dirimu disini,sekarang juga?" tanya Hibari dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

"Ukh…"

"kau punya waktu 3 detik,herbivore…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu,Hibari…tapi,setidaknya sebelum kita sampai di Tibet, kau sudah meminum sesuatu yang hangat untuk menghangatkan badanmu di perjalanan nanti… aku benar-benar menghawatirkanmu kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa nantinya,kau mengerti maksud,kan?" jelas Yamamoto dengan tulus.

…

…

"Kau ini bicara apaan,sih? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau kumur-kumurkan dari tadi…" ucap Hibari yang secara Harifah tidak mendengarkan penjelasaan Yamamoto.

Well,lupakan saja Yamamoto, Hibari memang bukanlah wanita yang mudah luluh hatinya kalau diberikan penjelasan yang romantic dan hangat dari orang seperti anda.

"Ahahaha…lupakan,deh" ucap Yamamoto dengan trademarknya yang khas dan kemudian kembali bangkit dari lantai pesawat,untuk menuangkan teh Earl Grey yang masih hangat lalu, disodorkannya kearah Hibari yang masih sibuk menyusun buku-buku yang dibawanya untuk ekspedisi ke Tibet.

"…?"

Hibari hanya mendongkak keatas melihat cangkir porselen berwarna putih yang disodorkan,sedangkan sosok yang memberi hanya tersenyum hangat dan mulai mengangkat bicara.

"Ini tehmu…yang tadi,sudah dingin kan?" ucapnya polos.

Trek

Hibari kemudian menerima cangkir teh panas itu dan mulai menyeruputnya.

Pahit, seperti yang dia sukai biasanya…

"…Hmph,duduklah Yamamoto, aku sudah selesai membaca bukunya…dan menurutku letak permata yang kita cari ada di kuil pegunungan Himalaya…" jelas Hibari yang menunjuk sebuah gambar kuli diatas pegunungan Himalaya didalam permukaan kertas buku.

"Hm,lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan…?" tanya Yamamoto yang juga ikut serius, setelah beberapa jeda percakapan yang diakhiri oleh pemberian Earl Grey Tea.

"Kau… tidak terlalu pandai bernegoisasi dengan para pendeta disana,jadi akulah yang akan 'Berbicara' dengan mereka…" balas Hibari dengan tenang lalu menoleh kearah belakangnya.

"Berbicara…?" ucap Yamamoto dengan tidak yakin.

Alasan ketidakyakinannya adalah 'Berbicara' yang dimaksudkan oleh Hibari jelas-jelas bukan berarti percakapan antara dua orang atau lebih mengenai sesuatu objek yang ingin dijadikan sebagai bahan diskusi,sekali lagi BUKAN pengertian yang seperti itulah yang terbesit dalam otak kecil milik Yamamoto disaat Hibari berkata "Berbicara" dan juga…

karena,yang terlihat di gambaran khayalan tingkat dewanya adalah, kobaran api yang mencairkan hembusan dingin salju dan beberapa pendeta yang belari tunggang langgang ketakutan melihat sosok iblis ditengah reruntuhan kuil,karena permintaannya yang mustahil dikabulkan tidak dipenuhi.

Namun sebelum Yamamoto menyempatkan diri untuk berpikir jernih akan rencana partnernya yang satu ini, Hibari dengan seenaknya melanjutkan lagi.

"Kau lihat sendirikan, karena pesawat ini auto pilot dan hanya kita berdua yang ditugaskan oleh Tsunayoshi… kau yang akan mengendarainya" ucap Hibari sedikit Blushing ketika menyebut nama Tsuna ditengah-tengah perencanaanya.

Eh?

"Aku? Hi-Hibari, kau yakin bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan para pendeta? Kau tidak akan membun-UGH?" tanya Yamamoto ragu-ragu yang kemudian dibabat habis oleh tonfa dingin Hibari.

WHAM!

Yup,sebuah pukulan telak menghujam pipi Yamamoto dengan suksesnya.

"Ithe-the-the-theee…"erang Yamamoto, yang mulai merasa dia adalah tokoh yang cocok digencet habis-habisan oleh sang Skylark ver female ini.

"Hanya orang sejenis apakah aku ini, menurutmu? Apa Kau pikir aku ini hanya sosok symbol sesepuh iblis yang tidak bisa bersosialisasi setidaknya 5 detik didepan orang,begitu?" tanya Hibari dengan kesal.

"We-well,aku tidak sampai segitunya bilang Hibari si-simbol iblis,kan?" ucap Yamamoto yang masih memegang pipinya yang lebam sambil senyum kesakitan.

"Hmph, lupakan saja, kita sudah sampai…" ucap Hibari yang kembali menyarungkan Tonfanya dan berjalan menuju ruang pilot,kemudian disusul oleh Yamamoto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yamamoto antusias tapi ditepis dengan jawaban cuek bebek milik Hibari.

Hibari kemudian segera duduk dikursi pilot dan menekan beberapa tombol kendali,untuk mengubah jalur pengendalian dari auto pilot menjadi manual lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha menurunkan pesawat ini di sebelah kaki gunung itu tapi kalau tidak bisa,aku arahkan saja pesawatnya kearah gundukan salju dekat lembah…setelah itu kau ambil kendali pesawat ini mengerti,Yamamoto?" perintah Hibari dengan serius.

Yamamoto mengangguk dan ikut serta duduk mengendalikan alat kemudi pesawat itu.

Setelah beberapa meter dekat dengan kaki gunung yang di sebutkan Hibari, lelaki berambut spiky itu kembali berbicara kearah wanita mantan prefek itu.

"Sepertinya,aku dapat mengatasinya…" ucapnya dengan was-was.

Hibari yang mengerti mulai, mengendong ransel hitamnya yang berisikan peralatan mendaki dan beberapa perlengkapan darurat lainnya.

Setelah dia merasa yakin sudah siap, dia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya untuk membantunya melihat dari pandangan berkabut,tak lupa dia mengenakan gloves kulit yang berwarna hitam pekat.

Dia mengacungkan jempolnya tanda dia siap menjalankan misinya, dengan cekatan Yamamoto menekan tombol yang membukakan panel pintu jet pribadi Vongola.

GREEEK!

"Baiklah…aku akan pergi duluan, kalau aku tidak memberi konfirmasi lebih lanjut dari headset ini (menunjuk headset hitam ditelinga kanan) atau tidak kembali dalam waktu yang lama…"ucap Hibari yang menatap lekat-lekat kearah rekannya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu…aku akan menyusulmu,kan?" tanya Yamamoto dengan semangat, meskipun hembusan salju beku mengetarkan badannya.

...krik krik

"Tidak,aku hanya ingin mengatakan…kau harus meninggalkan aku dan melapor pada Tsunayoshi tentang situasi ini…" ucap Hibari dengan datar.

"Hei hei…jangan bercanda, tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian,kan?"

Namun,Hibari tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Yamamoto yang bagaikan dengungan lalat berisik yang berusaha mengerubungi makanan.

Dengan santainya dia menekan batang kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan menuju atas puncak gunung Himalaya yang curam itu.

Set…

"Ayo kita pergi, Hibird…" panggilnya kearah burung yang sudah bertengger lagi dipundak wanita itu untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Kyouya~" kicaunya lagi.

Lalu dalam beberapa detik bayangan Hibari melesat dihilangkan oleh desiran butir-butir salju.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja…Kyouya" gumam Yamamoto yang kembali menutup panel pintu jet mereka, dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu kedatangan Hibari lagi ke dalam lobi ini.

.

.

.

TEP TEP

Setelah beberapa menit mendaki dan melewati lembah yang curam, sehingga dapat terdengar lalunan lagu anime anak-anak tahun 80-an yang berjudulkan ninja Hat**ri, yang awal chorusnya bernyanyikan mendaki gunung ,lewati lembah~daaan sayangnya sang narrator melupakan lanjutannya.

Akhirnya beberapa langkah lagi, hingga kaki mungil wanita itu sampai di kaki tangga kuil yang menjulang keatas.

"Wajar saja…orang langsung melihat paradioso sebelum sempat menyentuh kuil diatas…" gumam Hibari yang mengeluarkan Box Weaponnya dan salah satu cincin ungunya.

"Daripada mati-matian disini…lebih baik kita pakai jalan pintas saja bagaimana menurutmu, Roll?" tanya Hibari yang mengeluarkan Roll dari balik jaket hitamnya yang tampak tidak serasi dengan rok mininya yang hitam keunguan.

Sets…

Terlihat hedgedog peliharaannya itu masih bergulung-gulung diri di telapak tangannya, seperti berusaha menghangatkan diri.

"Bangun Roll, sudah waktunya kau beraksi…" ucap Hibari dengan penuh kelembutan yang melebihi Dewi Kanzeon(***) yang terkenal akan kelemah lembutan dan keibuannya.

Sosok landak yang bernama Roll itu mulai membuka kedua matanya lalu,menatap Mistress yang masih dengan sabarnya menunggu landak imut itu untuk bangun dari heibernasinya.

"Kyuuunnng…" ucap Roll yang bergemetaran karena hembusan salju di atas pegunungan ini.

Hibari hanya tersenyum miris, karena merasakan sensasi dingin yang sama dengan Roll,namun demi Vongola dan Tsunayoshi yang saat ini menunggu kepulangan mereka.

Dia harus membanting tulang dan akan menahan energinya untuk menendang pantat Decimo laknat itu. well,setiba dia pulang dengan permata gaje itu.

"Aku tahu…aku juga benci tempat ini…tapi,mau tidak mau kita harus melakukannya…"

"Kyuuung…" balas Roll yang menundukan kepalanya,tanda dia takut untuk melihat ekspresi sang Mistressnya yang mungkin akan marah,dan tentu saja sang Skylark tidak akan pernah memarahi ataupun menyakiti peliharaannya meskipun sepanas apapun suasana hatinya.

Kalau, Hibari sampai seemosian itu, sudah pasti Roll dan Hibird sudah tidak ada di dunia ini…

"Hibird…tolong lihat kedalam kuil…apakah ada penghuninya atau tidak…" pinta Hibari dengan lembut kearah burung kuning favoritnya.

"Keatas keatas~" kicau ulang Hibird yang mulai mengepakan sayapnya,meninggalkan Hibari dengan Hedgedognya.

"Kyuuung?" ucap Roll yang kembali menoleh Hibari dengan tatapan khawatir.

Hibari yang mengerti maksud Hedgedog yang juga menjadi salah satu favoritnya,hanya tersenyum simpul dan mendongkakan kepalanya keatas.

"Aku tahu,kau kahwatir…"

"Kyuuung?"

"Tapi, tenang saja…dia burung yang terlatih sama sepertimu…dan tidak ada hewan yang kupelihara menjadi lemah…" lanjut Hibari.

"Kyuuu~!" balas Roll dengan semangat sambil melompat-lompat senang.

"Karena itu,kau tidak mau kalah dengan Hibird,hm?" ucap Hibari dengan senang karena memahami maksud dari ucapan landak peliharaannya.

"Kyuuu!"

Hibari langsung menurunkan Roll keatas tumpukan salju yang dingin, dan tidak sedikit pun landak imut itu ataupun Mistressnya bergeming karena cuaca dingin ini.

"Mari,kita pergi…Roll" ucap Hibari yang memasukan cincin Vongolanya kedalam Weapon Box berwarna ungu bercorakan awan dipermukaannya.

PIK!

Dan dalam sekejap menjalar balon ungu dengan duri-duri besar yang mencuat di setiap permukaannya,dengan teraturnya bola besar itu berjejer dari bawah hingga menjulang keatas bagaikan tangga dikuil namun lebih mudah dilangkahi dengan mudah oleh Hibari dengan lompatannya.

"Hup…!"

Syuuut…Syuuut…Syuuut!

Tep!

Tidak sampai memakan waktu yang lama, Hibari telah sampai di pintu gerbang kuil Himalaya yang terkenal akan kesuciannya.

"Jadi, inikah kuil pegunungan Himalaya…?" gumamnya dengan penuh takjub, dengan pelan dia membuka gerbang itu dan menemukan beberapa pendeta yang beru selesai melaksanakan sembhayang dan ritual mereka.

"Ayo, Roll…Hibird…?" ucap Hibari yang menyadari Hibird masih bertengger diatas dahan pohon yang dibaluti oleh gumpalan salju.

"Disitu kau rupanya…tunggulah disitu…" ucap Hibari yang berjalan menuju Kuil.

Beberapa pendeta menundukan kepala mereka kearah Hibari dan dibalas dengan penghormatan dari sang Cloud Guardian.

Hingga sosok wanita berambut putih silver dengan hood diatas kepalanya, terlihat sosok wanita itu memakai pakaian serba putih setara dengan salju.

"Selamat datang…di Kuil Azurerine,wanita mafioso …" ucap pendeta wanita yang merupakan pemimpin dari semua tetua di kalangan pendeta Tibet ini.

"Namaku Loi Kwang Paunk…kepala pendeta disini…kau bisa memanggilku 'Loi'…" ucap Wanita yang terlihat berumuran 20-an lebih muda daripada para tetua yang ada disekitar kuil ,hal itu terlihat ketika dia menurunkan hoodnya kearah belakang punggungnya.

"Salam,Pendeta Loi… namaku,Hibari Kyouya datang karena ada maksud tertentu seperti yang kau lihat dari kondisiku saat ini…" ucap Hibari yang lurus keintinya.

"Hoooh…kau seorang wanita yang cantik, namun jiwamu tetaplah seorang prajurit lelaki yang perkasa rupanya…" ucap wanita itu dengan aksen seolah-olah dia sudah berumur ratusan tahun.

"…"

"Fu fu, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh begitu, wajar saja aku terlihat muda tetapi sebenarnya aku sudah berabad-abad disini, karena bisa membaca masa depan orang dan bahkan aku dapat melihat dari wajahmu,kalau ada yang menaruh hati padamu…" ucap wanita itu dengan bangganya.

"Bisakah, anda jangan membuka sesuatu yang sepatutnya aku harus lihat dan temukan sendiri? Karena apa gunanya jika anda memberitahu segalanya dan aku tidak dapat menentukan jalan pikiranku sendiri, karena sudah diracuni oleh ucapan anda…" ucap Hibari dengan datarnya menatap wanita yang terlihat awet muda itu.

Pendeta muda itu hanya bisa mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya,tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia dengar dari Hibari.

Para pendeta terlihat was was akan ketidaksopanan Hibari, namun tidak ada yang berani mengomentar karena mereka dapat aura ungu yang terlingkupi diseluruh tubuh Hibari.

…

…

…

"Fuh…hahahaha,aku suka dengan wanita jujur sepertimu, biasanya setiap gadis yang kulihat masa depannya hanya bisa bersorak kesenangan dan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun padaku…kau,kau wanita yang menarik sekali…" ucap wanita itu dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, tanpa basa-basi saja…" ucap Hibari yang berjalan kearah pendeta muda itu.

"Aku,Hibari Kyouya perwakilan dari Vongola Famiglia, datang untuk mengklaim kembali permata legendaris yang diturunkan oleh pewaris generasi berikutnya,yaitu Mata Naga Azurine. Aku datang atas nama ketua Vongola generasi kesepuluh, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"…Bagus sekali, aku salut dengan ketangkasanmu itu, Hibari Kyouya…marilah masuk kedalam" ucap wanita muda itu sambil mempersilahkan Hibari menuju altar ritual.

Terdapat banyak lukisan yang menggambarkan titisan keturunan pewaris Vongola dari setiap generasi kegenerasi.

Adajuga beberapa patung tua yang menggambarkan sosok pewaris Vongola dari generasi ke generasi, bahkan patung Giotto, sang Primo Vongola pun berdiri dengan megahnya.

Tuk tuk

"Kita sudah sampai…" panggil wanita itu yang menunjuk sebuah kalung emas bercorakan naga kembar yang saling memeluk sebuah permata berwarna biru azure kalung itu melayang-layang ditengah siraman cahaya dari langit surgawi berwarna putih suci.

Ketika,Hibari bermaksud mengambil kalung yang di wanti-wantikan oleh sang Decimo, sebuah deringan suara ringtone tergema di kantung saku jaket hitamnya yang tidak senada dengan rok hitam keunguan.

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no__Dai naku shou nakku name ga ii~_

Yup, suara nada dering handphonenya bertemakan lagu Hitme Namimori yang masih hangat dihati sang mantan prefek,dengan cermat dia membaca nama pemanggil yang sedang meneleponnya pada saat momen yang amat dinanti-nantikannya.

PIP

"Rokudo...kuharap kau punya alasan bagus untuk menghubungiku..." ucapnya dengan garang.

"Oya,oya…begitukah salammu padaku,setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu? Hatiku terluka sekali…Kyouya..."balas suara itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat,sehingga terlihat Hibarilah yang sedang menyakiti hatinya.

ingin sekali rasanya Hibari muntah sambil salto kebelakang 3 kali, dan menendang jingkrak mahluk laknat itu, tapi di urungkannya mengingat dia berada dilokasi yang berbeda.

"Jangan bertele-tele,katakan apa maumu?" tanya Hibari dengan kesal, waktunya sangatlah terbatas kalu harus berbicara dengan Rokudo sang pelontar kata-kata.

'_Peduli amat dengan hatimu, malah akan lebih baik jantungmu juga ikut meledak…_' batinnya

"Kyouya,aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjadi partnerku kali ini di Swedia…"Pinta Rokudo.

"Ditolak…" balas Hibari dengan datar,singkat, padat dan jelas didengar sukses untuk meremukan benteng pengharapan Mukuro.

"Kyoya…tapi ini daru-!"

PIP

"Dan…selamat tinggal semoga kau mati di lautan Swedia sana, Rokudo" ucap Hibari yang kembali melanjutkan untuk mengambil permata yang diidamkan oleh sang Decimo, bagaikan seorang ibu yang hamil kepingin menyantap nanas dan diblender dengan semangka.

"Baiklah…kalau untukmu(menoleh kearah permata)…hm?" gumam Hibari yang kemudian kesenangannya diganggu gugat oleh sekelompok pasukan berseragamkan keseluruhan putih yang menyandera pendeta wanita yang awalnya ikut menemani Hibari.

"Hibari-san…cepat bawa pergi permata itu, dan berikan kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi…!" pinta pendeta muda itu.

Hibari yang merasa pernah menghajar pasukan berseragam putih ini, hanya bisa melototkan kedua matanya kearah kawanan musuh yang tak asing lagi didalam kepalanya.

Set!

"Kalian…Milliefore busuk itu ya?" gumamnya dengan kesal karena kegiatannya untuk menyikat bokong sang Decimo dengan sikat toilet umum harus diganti dengan mengamplas pasukan Milliefiore dengan arit yang sudah dipertajamkannya dengan batu asah.

Yang benar saja, sudah ditugaskan oleh seorang herbivore kelas kakap bermuka uke, berpartner-ria dengan bocah ingusan bercodet didagu yang entah bagaimana bisa lulus ujian kelulusan dari Nami-Chuu,lalu bertemu dengan nenek tua ngaku-ngakunya masih 20-an yang perlu diperiksa sarafnya dirumah sakit jauh nun Tibet, ditelepon oleh si maniak yang sok sakit hati padahal hati beserta organ perutnya sudah disumbangkan Hibari kepada para lintah darat di italia dan apa sekarang ini ? sekelompok keluarga Baboon berbaju putih,seolah-olah merekalah yang paling suci padahal paling bejat sedunia.

Ayolah berikan wanita ini sedikit kelonggaran,dia sudah mengambil permata biru yang entah untuk apa kegunaannya lalu dia di harus melawan salah satu musuh yang pernah diinjaknya hanyan dengan sepatu high hillsnya yang berkemilauan?

"Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian para herbivore kesini,hm?" tanya Hibari yang mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya, bersamaan Roll bertransform menjadi balon raksasa berduri.

"…"

Namun ,yang ditanyai hanya diam membatu dan mulai menyerbu kearah sang Skylark yang bosan di tempat.

Bosan,karena tidak ada bokong yang dapat ditendang sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala mereka,lalu dia berencana akan menjadikan objek tendangannya menjadi seonggok abon rasa sapi.

Hibari yang tidak puas,karena tidak mendapat jawaban langsung dari sang lawan bicara, terpaksa hanya bisa mengangkat senjata ketimbang mengangkat bicara.

"Kalau kalian tidak ada yang menjawab, maka aku akan memaksa keluar semua jawaban yang kumau dari isi perut kalian semua!" ucapnya yang berlari kearah gerombolan pasukan putih itu.

DRAP DRAP

"Graaaah!"

"Matilah kau,baboon!" perintah Hibari.

BUKKKH!

"Thaaa!"

"Hmph…" ucap Hibari yang menggunakan moncong tonfanya yang panjang ke dagu sang lawan.

DUAKKH

"Gyaaaa!"

"Eit,tidak secepat itu non!" ancam Hibari yang mengejar musuhnya.

Drap drap!

BURRGGH!

"Fuh…" ucap Hibari yang meninju bagian perut lawan.

"UGH…"

PLAAAGH!

"KHHHAAHHKK…!"

"…!" Hibari yang sengaja menedang bagian sensitive milik musuh.

DUAGGGH!

"Segini sajakah?" ucap Hibari yang meninju dengan tonfanya,membuat hancur topeng khas milik milliefore.

Setelah adu perang darah yang mengenaskan, dapat kita lihat sosok Hibari yang sudah berdiri diatas tumpukan mayat yang saat ini sudah berada di sungai STYX(****),namun seperti belum cukup karena dalam hitungan detik bala bantuan berkumpul lagi.

Bagaikan menghancurkan seratus kelopak bunga, seribunya pun kembali lagi berguguran.

"Hosh, Hosh…seandainya disaat seperti ini…" ucap Hibari yang terengah-engah yang berhasil melepaskan Pendeta Loi dari para musuh saat ini,berusaha melindunginya dari depan agar wanita itu tidak terluka atau ditangkap untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup sang pemakan marshmellow.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan…? Aku tidak yakin mereka hanya ada di altar ini saja…" ucap pendeta wanita itu dengan sedikit was-was.

"Berarti, mereka juga menyandera pendeta lainnya…apabila semua pasukan baboon ini juga berada diluar…ini akan hanya merepotkan saja…" gumam Hibari.

Dalam beberapa jeda waktu, para kelompok Milliefore semakin bertambah banyak sehingga membuat Hiabari kewalahan.

"Hosh…Hosh…"

"Hi-Hibari-san…" ucap pendeta itu dengan khawatir.

"Jangan pedulikan aku…sebaiknya anda kabur lewat jalan itu…!" perintah Hibari yang menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerbu pasukan yang tak ada habisnya.

BLETAK!

DUAGGGH!

BUGGGH!

"Si-siapa disitu?" tanya salah satu pasukan yang membuat Hibari menoleh kearah sampingnya, dan menemukan sosok partnernya.

"Yamamoto…?" ucap Hibari tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang,kan? Aku tidak mungkin akan meninggalkanmu sendiri…" ucap Yamamoto dengan thumb's up!

"Bakka…aku bisa mengatasinya sendirian…" ucap Hibari yang mulai memulai serangannya menuju kearah pasukan milliefore.

"Jangan keras kepala begitu,aku tahu kau sudah mulai kecapaian…" ucap Yamamoto yang menyabet musuhnya dengan katananya.

"Hm…Kata(*****)ke-8,huh?" ucap Hibari yang kelewat semangat '45 untuk menyapu bersih musuhnya.

"Yup, begitulah…" balas Yamamoto,yang tidak menyadari sebuah kilatan cahaya yang terkena sinaran mentari menuju kearahnya, ternyata salah satu dari pengawal yang ditumbangkan Hibari dan dirinya masih memiliki semangat juang untuk menembak Yamamoto.

Tapi, Hibari tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan salah satu Herbivore jadi pemangsa herbivore juga, karena baginya hanya ada satu karnivore yang dapat memangsa herbivore milik Vongola, yaitu Hibari sendiri.

CKREK!

"Bakka…!" ucap Hibari yang beberapa meter dari Yamamoto.

"…?"

BANG!

"Bahaya…!"

POOOF!

Namun,di saat yang bersamaan sebuah kabut merah berwarna pink menyelubungi seluruh tubuh wanita berambut ebonik panjang itu sehingga peluru yang seharusnya dihujamkan ketubuhnya dan tubuh Yamamoto ikut menghilang terbawa oleh desiran waktu yang membawanya ke masa dimana dia masih berumur 15 tahun.

.

.

.

SMP Namimori (Time Unknown)

...

...

POOOF

"Uhuk…peluru Ten Years Bazooka?"

Wham!

"S-Sky…la-ark…?"

Gret!

"Hm? Tempat ini…tidak asing….Namimori-kah?"

*End of Flash Back Story*

"Setelah sadar,aku ternyata ada di Namimori 10 tahun lamanya…" ucap Hibari yang menyelesaikan ceritanya,membuat semuanya berdecak kagum mendengarkan cerita yang dapat terbilang fiksi murni,namun tak ada yang dapat menyangkalnya karena melihat sosok Hibari yang sedang melakukan misi ditempat dingin hanya dengan pakaian tipis dan mini seperti itu rasanya dapat dibilang hal itu mustahil.

Tapi,tetap saja…ini HIBARI yang sedang kita sangkal ini, kau tidak akan prnah tahu kebenarannya kalau belum merasakannya seperti Hibari.

"Ano…" panggil Yamamoto dengan polosnya,membuat mantan prefek itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa,Yamamoto…?" tanya Hibari yang membuat takjub sang pemain baseball itu.

"Huwoo? Hibari-san memanggil namaku?" tanyanya kaget.

"Hm,semenjak kita semua bergabung di Vongola…semuanya saling berubah pandangan satu sama lain…" ucapnya dengan menutup sebelah matanya.

"Eh? Termasuk Hibari-san juga?" tanya Kyoko yang mulai berani untuk bertanya kearah wanita anggun yang mulai berubah perawakannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu juga,aku tidak tahu…" balasnya dengan tenang tanpa ada nada kemarahan.

"Oh…" ucap Kyoko.

"Tapi, bukan berarti hubunganku dengan kalian semua menjauh…hanya butuh sedikit persuasive bagiku untuk menjadi herbivore seperti kalian…"

"Hibari-san apa kau…" ucap Tsuna yang merasa tidak enak dari arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tenang saja,Tsunayoshi…kita sering membicarakan ini dari waktu ke waktu…" balas Hibari yang membuat Tsuna dan yang lainnya membelalakan mata mereka.

"Sering waktu ke waktu…?" tanya Tsuna.

"Oh,sepertinya aku membocorkan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku dan diriku pendam…" gumam Hibari dengan pelan, lalu dengan santainya dia beranjak dari meja komitenya dan melihat para anggota Vongola.

"Kalian…betul-betul belum berubah sama sekali…" ucapnya dengan lembut.

DEG DEG!

'_Ke-kenapa, setiap kali Hibari-san tersenyum…hatiku terasa aneh begini…?_' batin Tsuna yang memegang dadanya yang terus berdetak kencang.

"Hm? Nampaknya hari sudah menjelang sore, aku hampir lupa betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu di Namimori ini…" ucapnya yang memandang langit sore kemerahan.

Sinar mentari sore yang indah menyinari wajahnya yang pucat sehingga membuat kulit putih Hibari terlihat merona merah.

DEG DEG DEG

"Lagi-lagi…" gumam Tsuna yang degdegan melihat Hibari yang memandang mentari sore.

"…?"

Kyoko dan para wanita yang terus memperhatikan Tsuna yang bertingkah aneh ketika melihat Hibari, mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum dan tertawa kecil bagaikan ibu-ibu yang sedang menjodohkan anak mereka dengan anak teman mereka pada satu sama lain.

Terlihat diwajah mereka,termasuk Haru yang memahami rasa suka Tsuna kepada Skylark yang terkenal tidak ingin dijangkau oleh siapapun, namun dalam pikiran Kyoko dan para gadis mungkin dengan perubahan revolusi sang Hibari Kyouya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus untuk Tsuna.

Karena itu,dimulailah rapat konferensi khusus wanita dipojokan ruangan komite.

"Apa kalian melihat,apa yang kulihat?" tanya Lal.

"Hahi, Tsuna-san berpindah target!" ucap Haru dengan sedikit kecewa namun, demi Tsuna-san yang dia sukai, dia rela untuk berkorban,martir sekali.

"Dan targetnya adalah…" ucap Bianchi yang menatap kearah Hibari yang sedang berbincang dengan Yamamoto dan Ryohei, sementara Gokudera menenangkan sang Decimo yang belum bisa menahan gejolak di dadanya.

"Hibari-san…" ucap Chrome yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Hahi,kok bisa-bisanya?" tanya Haru yang kaget.

"Mukuro-sama sudah puas dengan jawaban hari ini,jadi dia memutuskan untuk bermain lagi besok…" jelas Chrome.

"Ano,Chrome-chan? Apa kau baik-baik saja, mengingat Hibari-san memuku MUkuro-san tapi tetap saja inikan tubuhmu…" ucap Kyoko khawatir.

Chrome menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uhn…tidak,aku tidak apa-apa…" ucap Chrome dengan senyuman tulus,membuat semua para gadis tersenyum lega karena salah satu anggota Mist mereka tidak terluka parah karena Hibari yang mengamuk drastic.

"Sedang apa kalian di pojokan disana? Arisan,ya?" tanya Gokudera yang melihat gerak-gerik aneh para gadis.

"Ah,nanti saja kami jelaskan,deh!" ucap Haru yang membubarkan rapat para wanita,karena telah dikacaukan oleh Gokudera yang sebenarnya tidak berniat ikutan acara gadis yang disangkanya sebagia arisan ibu-ibu.

"Eh? Inikan sudah lewat 5 menit? Kenapa Hibari-san masih…?" tanya Tsuna dengan heran,melihat sosok didepannya masih berumur 25 tahun.

"Hah? Benar juga! Kenapa bisa begini, hei Ahoo-ushii apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Gokudera setengah marah kearah Lambo,yang menjadi penyebab utama masalah ini.

"Lambo tidak melakukan apa-apa, I-pin yang merusak bazooka-nya ,kok!" tunjuk Lambo kearah I-pin yang takut dimarahi Gokudera.

"I-pin tidak sengaja menendang Bazooka-nya,supaya kak Gokudera dan yang lain tidak terkena peluru Lambo…" ucap I-pin yang berusaha menahan tangis.

"…" Gokudera tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Sementara,yang menjadi korbannya hanya berjalan perlahan kearah I-pin yang mulai ketakutan.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna yang was-was,melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mantan prefek itu.

Pats…

Dan ternyata Hibari hanya mengelus kepala mungil milik I-pin,dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Hibari-san…? Hiks maafkan…I-pin…hiks" ucap I-pin yang mulai menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa,aku tidak marah…I-pin…" ucap Hibari dengan lembut.

Membuat semua yang ada diruangan komite terdiam membatu melihat sesuatu yang jarang mereka lihat setiap harinya di Namimori-chuu.

"Tapi…aku kahwatir dengan sosok ku yang satunya…" ucap Hibari, yang kembali membuat suasana jadi runyam.

"Gawat! Bagaimana dengan Hibari-san 15 tahun?" ucap Tsuna dengna panik ria.

.

.

.

Altar Kuil Azurine,Pada Tahun 2XXX.

BANG!

"Bahaya…!"

POOOF!

Sebuah kabut berwarna merah muda membuyarkan pandangan Yamamoto dan penembaknya,terlihat sebuah silluete mungil yang membayang-bayangi kabut pink yang tebal dan pekat.

"Uhuk…kabut ini mungkinkah?" gumam Yamamoto yang mengerti jenis kabut yang menyelubungi tubuh partnernya.

"Huatchuuu! dingin…" ucap suara itu secara sarkasam, membuat kabut yang masih berselubung di altar itu menghilang dan satu-satunya yang dapat membuat mata Yamamoto membulat bagaikan mata Tsuna yang sedang galau,hanya satu yaitu…

Hibari Kyouya 15 years old?

…

…

…

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di arena skate…?" ucap suara itu tidak jelas, namun jelas membuat telinga Yamamoto dan para penghuni didalamnya menjadi sumbang.

"Di-dia bilang arena skate…?" ucap pendeta Loi dengan kaget, karena juga tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh sang Skylark yang menjadi anak remaja.

"Hi-Hibari? Kau tertukara dengan Kyo-maksudku Hibari yang 25 tahun?" ucap Yamamoto yang kembali mengkoreksi lagi ucapannya.

"Hm? Yakkyu bakka versi otoumen? Kau juga ikut berliburan ke arena skate…?" tanya Hibari yang belum menyadari situasi genting saat ini.

"Kau tidak menyadari apa yang…akh, awas Hibari!" ucap Yamamoto menggantung karena ,berusaha melindungi Hibari dari tembakan peluru musuh.

Namun, terlambat karena…

DRRRRRRT!

KLAAANG!

KLAAANG!

TRAAANG!

TRAAANG!

Hibari sudah mengatasinya,dengan menangkis ratusan peluru machine dengan tonfa yang berubah menjadi kipas tameng.

"Kalau dipikir kembali…aku ingat, saat itu Namimori-chuu sedang panas, aku mau mengKamikorosu dirimu beserta dua Herbivore lainnya…" ucap Hibari yang menumbuk wajah penembak ulung yang tidak ulung itu.

"…" alis Yamamoto berkedut ketika namanya disebut oleh Hibari sebagai salah satu daftar korban Kamikorosu khas Hibari.

"Lalu…Mukuro bangsat menganggu acara utamaku…dan aku berhasil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dasar neraka, tempat seharusnya dia bernaung disana untuk menjadi ukenya Lucifer…" jelas Hibari yang menendang kepala dengan somersault kick yang menjadi trademarknya.

BUAKKKH!

"Dan…disaat itulah kabut pink murahan sialan itu menghilangkanku ke arena skate ini…" lanjut Hibari yang berhasil menyapu bersih seluruh anggota millifore.

"Humph, daripada disebut anggota Millifiore…lebih cocok Millipede,saja" ucap Hibari yang seenak jidatnya mengganti nama keluarga orang lain dengan nama serangga.

Yamamoto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafasnya.

"Ini akan menjadi Misi yang panjang…" gumamnya sambil melihat Hibari menusuk salah satu korbannya dengan ujung tonfanya yang panjang untuk memastikan semuanya telah digigit habis.

"Benar-benar malam yang panjang,kataku…." Ucapnya lagi.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Afterword from Author-san :

Author in this fic : Hokazono Yui Hokuto

Main Theme song for this chapter : Hishoku no sora by Mami Kawada

Translation's :

Cossack : jenis tarian dari Russian(maybe)

Brunet : Warna rambut hitam atau coklat,khusus untuk wanita

Kanzeon : Nama salah satu Dewa-Dewi dalam mitologi jepang kuno, kalau di China disebut sebagai 'Dewi Kwang yin' maka, di jepang disebut 'Kanzeon'.

STYX : Istilah khusus yang sering dipakai Yakuza, yang artinya "Sungai antara Neraka dan Surga"

Kata :Dalam istilahbela diri bergaya kendo, dapat diartikan sebagai posisi,ataupun langkah kuda-kuda dalam menyerang dapat juga bertahan,apabila sang pengguna pedang dapat mencari titik tempuh yang tepat dan akurat.

P.S : kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti, please let me know okay?

.

.

.

Greetings from Author :

Hontou nii, sumiimassen kalau Hoka telat publish chap ke 06 (bows), well menyangkut badan Hoka selalu diatas ranjang kalo udah terserang penyakit(hiks) tapi,untungnya ada Author yang paling saya favo-kan dan para rekan2 yang membantu Hoka untuk mengedit cerita abal nie~ (^^)

Mungkin untuk alur cerita chapter ke 05 dan ke 06 agak melenceng dari Humornya, namun setiap cerita punya alasan tersendiri,loh.

Hanya karena, fic ini berdasarkan dari komik kesukaan Hoka,bukan berarti Hoka akan menjiplak habis ceritanya, karena itu dibilang menulis ulang, buat apa buat sesuatu yang udah diciptaiin ama orang aslinya?

Wakakakak,buat apaan sih Hoka ngomong error gini?(edan)

So, lemparkan Review-an dan saran minna-san kearah Hoka (^^)

Mind to review this fic if you like it, But don't flame this story if you hate it,okay~?

Salam manis dari Hokazono Yui Hokuto

.

.

.

_Just need a persuasive words to let her know_


End file.
